Blood is Thicker
by StormyFireDragon
Summary: Hermione will do anything to help Harry. What happens when their first kiss turns into something special? Characters will be OOC. Be warned. Harry/Hermione
1. Discoveries

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – Some of the characters will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 1 – Discoveries**

"Miss Granger," said a soft silky voice from the shadows of the hall. "I need your assistance if you would be so cooperative."

"Professor Snape," said Hermione jumping and holding her chest. "You startled me. What can I do for you Sir?"

"I apologize for startling you," said Severus smoothly. "I am brewing a special potion and I am in need of the assistance of two students who I feel could appreciate and use the extra credit. I was hoping that you would help me locate Mr. Potter and the two of you would join me this evening in the lab to brew this potion."

"I wasn't aware that Harry was that good at brewing potions Sir," she admitted freely. "He has had nothing but trouble in your class since the first day. I don't wish to speak badly of him, but he can use all the extra credit he can get."

"He is better than we give him credit for," said Severus grudgingly. "If it weren't for my snakes constantly sabotaging his cauldron, and for the fact that Mr. Weasley never leaves him alone, he would be right up there with you in the top of the class. He has a natural talent for it. I have been working with him one on one since the beginning of the year and he is actually very well advanced in the art."

"Wow," said Hermione happily. "I am happy that Harry has been working with you on the side to improve his grades. I would be delighted to look for Harry for you. I was seriously astonished that he was not interested in Quidditch this year. He just doesn't seem to have the desire to play this year. I guess with what Professor Umbridge has been doing to him so far this year it doesn't surprise me after all. She is rather harsh on him."

"I have been assisting Mr. Potter in all of his classes," said Severus hesitantly, not sure of how much to tell the girl. "He and I got to talking one evening, and it came out why he doesn't do his best in class. Now, if you will run along and get him, we can meet in my lab."

"Give me about ten minutes," she said happily. "We will meet you there. I have a good idea of where he is. Lately he has taken to sitting in front of the fire in the common room and studying."

Severus nodded to her and turned to head down to his lab. In doing so, he bumped into Minerva.

"I couldn't help over hear what you said to Miss Granger," she remarked kindly. "I want to personally thank you for the help that you are giving to Harry. When he came back to school this year, I could just feel that he was still hurting from the incident in the graveyard at the end of last year. He must really trust you to be able to talk to you about what is bothering him."

"I found out by accident what is going on with Mr. Potter," said Severus smoothly. "Once I get the full story behind what is going on, I can better give you an idea of how to help me help him. There is more to this than meets the eye and I am determined to get to the bottom of it."

"Count me in," said a girlish voice from the shadows of the adjoining hall. "I have been watching Mr. Potter closely all term. He is hurting and I would like to help him as well. I am hard on him, yes. However, I feel that he isn't living up to his full potential. I would like to see him be the best that he can be. With encouragement, he can take the top spot in this school with his academics."

"Dolores?" asked Minerva shocked. "I thought you hated the boy."

"Quite the opposite Minerva," said Dolores simply. "I am here as a favor to Madam Bones to keep an eye on Mr. Potter. I personally have no problems with the boy and he is a hard worker."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus quickly. "Why would Amelia ask you to do that?"

"After what happened last year with Mr. Potter, we felt that he needed more of a looking out after," said the short woman. "Something is going on behind the scenes at the Ministry as well as here in Hogwarts. Madam Bones has asked me to see to it that Harry Potter has the best safety possible. So when Cornelius asked me to be the new DADA professor, it fit in with the plan that I already was trying to make. Now, I believe that you have a potion that you are going to help them with. You should hurry before they wonder what is going on. We can talk more at a later time, when we have a better idea of who we can trust and who we can't."

The three professors all nodded to themselves before they went their different directions. Dolores went to her office to look over and grade some essays. Severus headed to his lab to meet with Potter and Granger. Minerva stayed in the hall for a moment. She looked at the photos that were on the wall and spoke in a crisp voice.

"I am utilizing my position as Deputy Head Mistress of this school," she said. "I am ordering the portraits in the school to stop spying on Harry Potter and to not tell the Head Master anything about him. If you must due to the magic involved, then I ask that you give as little information as possible unless he is in some sort of danger. Something in what Dolores says makes sense. Something is not sitting well here in the castle and Harry must be kept safe at all costs."

"As you wish," the photos in the area murmured in reply. "Lord Potter must be protected and it is our solemn duty to protect him."

"What do you mean?" Minerva asked in shock. "Do you know something that is going on with him that I should be aware of?"

"Just know that the Head Master plays games with his students," said the photo of a young witch sitting in a field of poppies. "We only tell Dumbledore what we have to and nothing more. There is much that Mr. Potter does that is kept from everyone. When we have Mr. Potter's permission, we will divulge it to you Deputy Head Mistress. If I were you, I would keep an eye on the youngest of the Weasley brood. They are NOT what they appear to be and I am afraid that Lord Potter will get hurt at the rate that they are going."

"That is all that I ask Dorothy," said Minerva walking away. "Thank you all for your help. I will keep your words in mind. I shall, of course, ask Severus to help out with keeping an eye on the youngest Weasleys."

When Severus got to the lab, Harry and Hermione were already sitting there waiting with eager expressions on their faces. They were talking quietly to one another while waiting.

"I didn't know that Professor Snape was helping you Harry," said Hermione. "It is so nice of him to do it. How did this come about?"

"Hermione," said Harry slowly and carefully. "There are three students in Hogwarts that I would trust with my life. Neville, Luna, and you are the three people that have never let me down and have always been there for me. Dumbledore wanted Severus to teach me Occlumency."

"That is the ability to shield the mind from attack," said Hermione nodding. "It helps against people who use Legilimency."

"Exactly," said Harry while Severus stood in the shadows and listened. "However, it does more than that. It also helps you center yourself. You can also use it to organize your thoughts. Professor Snape has been helping me with it as he is a Master Legilimens."

"That is very impressive," said Hermione smiling. "So how did the two of you become on such good terms?"

"On my first couple of lessons, he was able to see what kind of home life I have Mione," said Harry with tears in his eyes. "He has been helping me deal with those demons. I am only going to say this once. He is a good man and a great teacher. I just wish we could have started this friendship four years ago. He is helping me in each and every subject. I even started learning Arithmancy and Runes. By the end of the year, I should be able to take my OWLS in the subjects. I didn't realize that Arithmancy was so easy. I have always been good in math and this is right up my ally. So far I am working at a second year level."

"Harry that is wonderful," she exclaimed. "We are not quite at Halloween yet. At the rate you are going, you will be at third year level by Christmas or better. I am delighted that you are taking those classes. If you need any help please don't hesitate to ask me."

"That's what Severus says," Harry grinned with pleasure. "I really like the subject. I have spoken with Professor McGonagall, and she knows that I have taken on two more subjects. I could really use your help with runes though. I am not getting it quite as easily as I am Arithmancy. I am almost done with the first year of the subject, but I still have some work to do. So any help that you could give would be a blessing."

"I am glad that you asked Harry," said Hermione wrapping her arms around his neck. "I will be there for you until the very end. I will always be there."

With that, she tilted her head and placed a gentle kiss on Harry's lips. At first Harry was surprised at the touch. Gradually he relaxed and enjoyed his first kiss. Severus stood and stared from the shadows. His mouth was hanging open in shock. Not due to the actions of the teens, but from what he was witnessing during the action. As they relaxed into their kiss, a silver and gold glow appeared around the teens and enveloped them in the bright lights. When the two broke apart, he stepped out of the shadows and got their attention.

"Miss Granger," he said softly. "I think you might want to go and get Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Umbridge. I think they need to know something very important. If they can find Professor Sprout as well, it might not be a bad thing."

Hermione looked at Severus strangely for a moment and then left to do his bidding. As she passed by him, he handed her a hall pass. She looked once more at Harry and left the room. Harry sat there and stared softly into space for a few moments. He had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were alight with happiness. It was something that Severus never saw in his eyes before. Harry snapped out of his gaze and looked into the eyes of a smiling Severus Snape.

"Well," said Severus with a chuckle. "When the others get here, I feel that you are in for a big surprise Mr. Potter. The information that I am about to impart to you and a select few will blow your mind."

"I think Hermione has already blown it Sir," said Harry turning red from embarrassment. "That was my first kiss and something just sparked. I think she likes me more than just as a friend."

"Oh, I have no doubt of that," remarked Severus with a grin. "You must bear with me until the others arrive. I want the opinion of the others before I clarify what I think has just happened to you."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry alarmed. "Did something bad just happen to me?"

"Relax Harry," soothed Severus. "I think something remarkably good has just happened to you for the first time in your life. However, I would like the opinion of my colleagues before I commit to anything."

At that moment, a red faced Hermione entered the room followed by Minerva, Filius, Dolores, and Pomona. Severus looked at the others before he approached a cabinet and pulled out a pensieve. He placed his wand to his temple and pulled out a memory and placed it into the bowl. He swirled the memory in the bowl and then walked to the lab table.

"I think that we all need to view this," said Severus. "From there, I am sure that the two teens will have questions and I would like the assistance of you all to help explain what I think and believe happened."

With that Severus gestured to the other professors and the two students to precede him into the memory. When they came out of the memory, Harry and Hermione were too embarrassed to speak.

"I think it would be best to explain to these two what that one kiss has done to them," said Severus. "Filius, would you care to explain? You are the Charms Master after all."

"If my knowledge is correct," replied Filius in an awed voice. "I would say that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have just soul bonded."

"That is what I was thinking," said Severus. "What say you, Minerva?"

"I think it is best to agree with Filius," she said. "I have never seen a bond that color before. What do you think it means?"

"Before we get into that part of the discussion as we can only speculate, I have a question for Dolores," he said turning to the Ministry official. "Can we keep this quiet in the Ministry of Magic for a bit? I think we need to get Mr. Potter and Miss Granger to Gringotts as soon as possible."

"Give me five minutes," said Dolores. "I can have it locked and sealed in that time. May I use your fireplace?"

Severus nodded his head and she rushed over to take care of business.

"We have no real concrete proof as to what two colored bonds mean," said Filius to Harry and Hermione. "Usually a soul bond is sealed in a golden glow. I have never heard of one that had a silver glow as well. The only ones that can really give us a full insight to this information are the goblins. They are the masters when it comes to this sort of thing."

"What does that mean for us?" asked Hermione nervously. "Did we do something wrong?"

"Sweet Merlin no," exclaimed Pomona smiling brightly at them. "A soul bond is one of the most special things that can happen between two people. Our only concern is the two opposing but corresponding colors of the bond. We do not understand the significance of the silver glow."

"I noticed more than gold and silver," said Harry suddenly as Dolores wandered back to the group. "I know this sounds kind of crazy, but I swear I saw the four house colors of Ruby, Onyx, Sapphire, and Emerald."

"Interesting," said Severus as he headed back to the pensieve. "I think that we might have to view it a second time. Do you mind?"

Both Harry and Hermione stood up from their stool and joined them. The professors and students proceeded to enter the memory again. Harry was pointing things out.

"Can you freeze it here?" he asked.

Filius lifted his wand and froze the memory for them. Harry walked over to the two figures.

"If you look right here," said Harry pointing with his finger. "Right above this silver and gold glow, the gem colors of the four houses are seen."

"He is absolutely right," said Minerva looking closer. "It is like there are gemstones floating in this bonding. We really need to speak with the goblins about this."

They exited the memory and Severus placed the memory in a glass phial. From there, he pocketed it for safe keeping.

"Amelia will meet you in Diagon Alley tomorrow at ten in the morning," said Dolores. "Severus, Minerva, Mr. Potter, and Miss Granger are to use the floo here, and get out of the castle that way. Between Professors Flitwick, Sprout, and me, we can keep Dumbledore from putting his crooked nose in this. It is, after all, none of his business."

"Very well," said Severus. "I want you both dressed in dress robes tomorrow. We will be going to a very important meeting with the goblins and we want you to look your best. Harry, I will cast a charm on your hair that might or might not work to get it to lie flat."

"I wouldn't bet on it Professor," laughed Harry. "I think this mop is more of a curse than a head of hair."

The rest of the group all laughed at his joke. It was good to hear Harry laugh at something so trivial and to be so relaxed. It made all of the assembled professors relax even if for just a short period of time.

"Why don't the two of you go back to your dorm," said Minerva handing them a pass. "We can just move this potions lesson to another night."

"I think that is a good suggestion," said Severus with a nod. "Just be cautious and don't repeat anything that you have seen or heard this evening to anyone."

"Use caution around Ronald and Ginevra Weasley," said Minerva suddenly. "I don't have all of the facts right now, but I have it on good authority that they can not be trusted. If you must speak to one another, use a Silencing Spell. This must be kept private until we get back from Gringotts. Also, it would not hurt to cast Protection Charms on your belongings and around your beds."

"We understand Professors," said Harry smiling. "Thank you all for your help and we will see you all in the morning."

With that, the two teens left the lab and headed back to the Gryffindor common room. When they got there, they cast a Muffliato and started to discuss what they learned.

"I don't know a whole lot about soul bonds," admitted Hermione with a sigh. "From what I do know, nothing can break them. They are above marriage and such. Anyone trying to break a soul bond will either lose their magic or at worst, they will lose their life."

"That is about all I know of them as well," admitted Harry. "I was studying in the library the other day and came across them. Not much was written because they are so rare."

"Something is bothering you," intoned Hermione looking at him suspiciously. "Are you upset that you are bonded to me and not to Cho or Ginny?'

"That isn't it at all," blurted out Harry looking scandalized. "I am quite happy to be in a soul bond with someone that I trust. I have had feelings for you that I didn't understand for quite some time now. I am glad that I have at least one person that will love me always and not just my fame and money."

"I will," declared Hermione sincerely. "I have never cared about your fame or money. If that isn't what is bothering you, then what is?"

"It's what Professor McGonagall said," admitted Harry looking down. "The part about not trusting Ron and Ginny is confusing me. I wonder what she meant. Are they doing something that they shouldn't be doing? Is there another plot to try and take what rightfully belongs to me?"

"That does seem quite odd," admitted Hermione looking around the room. "I have been thinking about a few things for quite some time now. I want to think some more on them. If I can't come up with any conclusion, I will bring it to the attention of the Professors tomorrow and see if my feelings are accurate or just my imagination. I know it sounds like I am withholding information, and I know you hate that, but I want to be sure before I outright accuse anyone of anything. I don't want to heap on more trouble than we already have."

"I understand completely," said Harry with a small laugh. "I am going to head to bed now. For once, I have all of my homework, not only caught up, but I am slightly ahead with everything. Maybe tomorrow we can work on Runes together if we have time. From what I am to understand, I am passing Runes with an EE, but I would love to obtain an O."

"I would like that too," said Hermione standing and kissing him gently on the lips. "I love you Harry and I will be by your side for the rest of your life."

"I love you too Hermione," said Harry blushing slightly. "Thank you for being so wonderful. I will see you in the morning."

"Are we going to let others know we are now a couple?" she asked before he got to the step.

"I think we should wait and see what the Professors say first," he replied thoughtfully. "I am not opposed to it, but they may have a good reason for us to keep it under cover for now. As you said, we don't want more trouble than we already have for now."

"Good thinking," said Hermione. "I will see you in the morning."

With one last smile to each other, the two teens headed up to their respected dorms. Harry had a small smile on his face as he entered the room that he shared with Neville, Seamus, Ron, and Dean. The other boys looked at him oddly, but for once, no one said anything. Harry got dressed in his night clothes and climbed into bed with the book on potions he was reading. Dean and Seamus looked at each other in confusion and then shrugged. Harry was definantly acting different this year.

"Harry," called Ron. "When are you going to come back to the Quidditch team? We have no chance of winning without you. I can't believe that you quit just because Snape is making you do extra potions."

Harry looked over at Ron and gave him a cold stare. Ron was oblivious to anything except a promise that he would come back. This annoyed Harry to no end.

"I have decided that my studies are more important to me than a game," said Harry to the astonishment of the room. "I just don't have the time to train and keep up with the work load that all of the professors are giving us. With me now taking two more subjects as well as advanced potions, I just don't have the time. Maybe next year I will rejoin the team. After all, next year, we sit in only the classes that we are going for a NEWT in."

"This is just insane," said Ron angrily. "Why would you add to your studying? This is our OWL year and we have enough to do already. I can't believe that you would betray Gryffindor that way."

"I have not betrayed anyone," snapped Harry starting to get angry. "I have spoken with Professor McGonagall and we have decided that I will take a year off. The world doesn't revolve around Quidditch, you know. There are some things that are more important than a stupid game. I want to pass my classes and be able to make something of myself after we leave Hogwarts."

"I can't believe you," said Ron furiously ignoring Harry's logic. "That has got to be the worst thing you have ever said. How can you NOT care about Quidditch?"

"Leave him alone Ron," said Neville. "You are a fine one to talk. You are a prefect and on the team and you are putting the game over your own studies and duties. Haven't you noticed that Hermione is not letting you copy from her anymore? If you keep going the way that you are going, then you will fail and have to repeat the fifth year. If Harry doesn't want to play, then he doesn't have to play. I am a Gryffindor and I don't feel as if he betrayed me in the least."

"What would you know?" snarled Ron looking at Neville with disgust. "You are not much better off than a squib. You have no understanding about these things so just sod off. You can't even fly on a broom without falling off and hurting yourself."

Harry jumped out of his bed, causing his book to go flying. He had his wand out and was pointing it at Ron. The magic started to crackle in the air around him.

"You will not insult a member of this house again," snapped Harry angrily. "Neville is NOT a squib. He is a good wizard. It is because of people like you, which are the reason that he doesn't do better in his classes. If you would just look at yourself, you would notice that he is doing better in his grades than you are so far this year. You are nothing but a selfish git and you deserve to be punched in the face for that obscenely large mouth of yours that keeps on spouting off garbage."

"Harry," said Neville calmly. "He isn't worth it. Just let it go. It's just words. They can't hurt me. Please don't do anything that you will regret. I don't want you to get into trouble over this."

"Harry, listen to Neville," piped up Dean approaching him slowly. "You know how Ron is. He never thinks before he speaks. He is always insulting people. Please don't do something that you will regret."

Harry was glaring hard at Ron. The magic was still crackling in the room with his unleashed anger. None of the others heard the door open nor did they see Professor McGonagall come into the room followed closely by Hermione.

"Mr. Potter," she said in a business like tone trying to get his attention. "I am going to ask you to please lower your wand. I need you to control your emotions and your magic."

"I am sick and tired of him," said Harry pointing at Ron. "He insults Malfoy. He insults Luna. He insults Hermione. He even insults Neville. I don't care what he says about me, but I am tired of him walking around here acting like he is the best that Gryffindor has to offer. To me he is nothing and I am tired of letting him think he is. He is spoiled and thinks that everything should just be handed to him because he is my friend. I am tired of that."

"What has transpired here?" asked Minerva as Harry lowered his wand and attempted to get his magic under control. "Why is Mr. Potter so upset with Mr. Weasley?"

"Ron called me a squib," said Neville unabashed. "He does it often. This evening started with Harry coming to bed and starting to read. Ron sort of went off on him for quitting the Quidditch team this year. He even called Harry a traitor."

"What does this have to do with Miss Lovegood or Miss Granger?" asked Minerva slightly confused. "For that matter, what does this have to do with Mr. Malfoy?"

"Ron is constantly insulting Hermione because she does better than him in classes," said Harry calmly looking at Hermione. "If it weren't for her, he would fail all of his classes. He is constantly calling Luna, Looney Lovegood. It is insulting in the way that her dorm mates steal her things and pick on her. Now we have this git adding insult to injury. The only thing different between him and Malfoy is their house emblem. I am sick of him insulting others because they don't see things the way that he does. It is MY business as to why I quit the team this year. I don't need him to start on me for it. If you and I agreed that I was doing a good thing, then why does he feel he has to belittle me for wanting to improve my studies? There is NO law stating that I HAVE to play quidditch."

"Mr. Weasley," snapped Minerva turning towards him. "You better have a good reason for verbally attacking another student. I want an explanation right now as to why you are badgering Mr. Potter and others in this house as well as Miss Lovegood."

"He is a traitor," said Ron savagely forgetting that he was talking to his Head of House. "He left the team and without him, we will lose the House Cup to those slimy Slytherins. He doesn't care about anyone but himself. He is selfish. He gets all the gold, fame, and people bowing to him while the rest of us have to work for it. I have been his friend for over four years and I never get credit for anything."

"One hundred points from Gryffindor," said Minerva angrily. "You will also be serving detention with me for a week. I will not listen to you abuse Mr. Potter for something that is beyond his control. If I hear of one more word out of your mouth about this, you can expect to be suspended at best. From now on, you are on your own for your studies. You will not ask anyone to help you. If you do not do well, then you will be stripped of privileges. This will include your prefect status and your place on the Quidditch Team. As far as Mr. Potter having money and fame, that is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. How he got that fame and money is not something that anyone should be proud of."

"You can't do that," said Ron angrily at her. "I earned that prefect badge. You can't take it from me."

"No you didn't," said Minerva coldly looking at him with disgust. "The only reason you got the badge in the first place was because the Head Master felt that Mr. Potter had too much on his plate to deal with. Had we gone with my decision, Mr. Potter would have been the prefect and NOT you. You have two minutes to get into your bed. If I hear one more word from you, you will be in serious trouble. As it is I am barely containing my anger from expelling you for your seriously bad attitude."

Harry climbed into his bed after picking up his fallen book. The rest of the boys were also getting into their beds. Ron debated for a moment before he too climbed into his bed and shut the curtains with a snap.

"Ten points to you Mr. Potter for maintaining control and not attacking him," said Minerva kindly. "Another ten will be awarded for studying when I know for a fact that you have all of your work done. Good night boys."

With that, she flicked her wand and the lights went out. She turned on her heel and left the room. Ron could be heard muttering behind his curtains. Harry cast the Privacy and Protective Charms around his bed and turned over to sleep. It was apparent to him that Hermione went and retrieved the Professor. It was also apparent that Ron no longer considered him a friend.

"Thank you Miss Granger, for alerting me of what was going on," said Minerva kindly. "Ten points to Gryffindor for that. How did you know that Mr. Potter was upset?"

"I think it might have something to do with our bond," said Hermione carefully, but honestly. "Since the bond happened, I have been getting glimpses of Harry's emotions. He has been happy and content since our kiss. I was about to close my eyes when I felt him get angry. It was lucky for me that you were in the common room when it happened. I didn't have to go far to find you."

"I agree with you," Minerva said. "Has Mr. Potter ever displayed that much magical power before?"

"Not like that," admitted Hermione. "I have seen him angry before, but that was amazing. I knew he was powerful, but I didn't realize that he was THAT powerful."

"Hmm," said Minerva. "Well for now, just keep an eye on him. If he has any more troubles, just come and get either me or Professor Snape. We must keep this away from unfriendly ears."

Hermione nodded before she headed back up to her dorm room. She got into bed and within moments she fell asleep. In his own bed, Harry felt the tranquility that was emanating from Hermione. He smiled at the feeling of peace and he too fell asleep.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end my first chapter right here. Let me know what you think. Thanks to my loyal fans.


	2. Meeting At Gringotts

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 2 – Meeting At Gringotts**

The next morning came quickly. Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall where they quickly ate breakfast. When they were done with their meal, they made their way to Severus' quarters. Both had their dress robes folded neatly in their bags. When they got near the potion's lab, they quickly changed into them from their school robes. Draco came around the corner and stood there with a glare on his face.

"Well if it isn't Potty and the Mudblood," he sneered. "Why are the two of you here? Shouldn't you be brown nosing some professor somewhere? You don't belong down here."

"One hundred points from Slytherin," said Severus coming up behind Draco. "For your information Mr. Malfoy, they are here by my request. The next time I hear you use that particular name for either of them I will put you in detention for a month. Now, my suggestion, would be for you to head back to your common room, and for once in your life, mind your own business and keep your mouth closed. What Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are doing down here is none of your concern."

"When my father hears about this he will not be pleased with you," said Draco as he started to walk away.

"One hundred more points from Slytherin and one week's worth of detention I think," said Severus. "If I were you Draco, I would just shut up. If you ever, threaten me again with your father, it will be the last thing that you do here in this castle. I am not a student here and your threats about what your father can or can't do, doesn't scare me. Now leave before I am forced to give you more time in detention. Let us be clear about one more thing. Your father and mother will DEFINANTLY hear about this little transaction as will your fellow house mates. I would imagine that life for you will get a little bit harder for awhile."

A furious Draco stormed away from Severus and the two Gryffindors. When he was gone, Harry smiled at Severus and was delighted when he received one in return.

"Professor McGonagall will meet us in my office shortly," said Severus. "For the moment, I want to talk with the two of you about what type of things you might hear."

Severus gestured to this office and Harry and Hermione took their seats while he gathered his thoughts.

"We are going to get the manager of the Potter accounts to look into the will of your parents," began Severus. "Minerva and I are both wondering why they have not been read. We are also wondering why you have been under the mind set, that you only have one vault. I may not have had any love for your father, but I know he came from a very old and prominent family and they were VERY rich. The Potter name goes back to the founders and beyond. You should have been receiving statement for your vaults once a month from the bank and we are going to find out why that hasn't happened."

"Is that why Ron always gets jealous when he hears about my vault?" asked Harry. "I have always said I would share with the Weasleys, but I keep getting told that it was not necessary and to not worry about it. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley are always telling me not to worry about them, yet Ron is always moaning about how I have all this money and his family is poor. He is stupid to think I would rather have the money than a family that cares for me. It isn't my fault that I have money and he doesn't. I would much rather, have a family, than the riches I obtained from losing my parents."

"That is not necessarily true Harry," said Hermione softly interrupting him. "You may not have your parents, but you DO have a family that loves you."

"If you are talking about the Dursleys," began Harry.

"No I'm NOT," said Hermione catching his attention again and cutting him off before he could blow up. "I am talking about me, Neville, Luna, Professor Snape, Remus, Sirius, and Professor McGonagall. To us you are like a part of the family. We all care about you in our own way. Even Professor Snape watches out over you and helps you where and when he can."

"Miss Granger speaks the truth," said Severus as Minerva entered the room. "Each of us present holds you in our own special way. I may not like what your father did to me growing up, but that is between me and your father. You are a very special and unique person. Now that I am able to see you, and not a miniature version of James, I can be there for you as your mother asked me to a long time ago."

"We shall have to discuss this later," said Minerva quickly. "Albus is suspicious that something is going on. Right now Dolores and Filius have his attention and I think it is best that we get out of here while we have the chance. Please floo directly to the Leaky Cauldron after Professor Snape. I shall join you there in a moment."

With that, Severus grabbed some floo powder and flooed out. Hermione went next followed closely by Harry. Minerva brought up the rear just as Albus entered the dungeons in search of them. The group entered the pub quietly and efficiently.

"Bless my soul," said Tom cheerfully. "Hello Harry Potter. How are you today?"

"I am fine Tom," said Harry smiling slightly. "I am just passing through today. I have some business to attend in the alley."

Severus guided Harry to the back of the pub while Minerva did the same with Hermione. The quartet made their way through the opening and then carefully made their way to Gringotts. When they got to the bank, Amelia greeted them at the door.

"Severus and Minerva," she exclaimed. "It is good to see you as well as Harry and Miss Granger."

"Hello Madam Bones," said Harry politely. "Thank you for your help with the underage magic issue. I still can't believe that I was tried by the whole Wizengamot. That was rather a bit much don't you think?"

"Well Cornelius has the thinking capacity of a dormouse," said Amelia genially. "Well, shall we get this business done? The sooner we are with the goblins, the safer you will be. Dolores asked me to specifically be here due to my position within the Ministry."

"I have no problem with you being here," said Harry kindly leading the way into the bank. "I appreciate you taking the time out of your busy schedule to actually do this for me. Not many are in my corner these days since the end of last year."

"I can only imagine," said Amelia darkly. "Those idiots will not listen to reason if it reached up and bit them on the arse. I for one believe you one hundred percent. It would be foolish of me to believe otherwise."

"Thank you Madam Bones," said Harry with a smile on his face. "Your faith in me is endearing and much appreciated."

The group made it to the teller when Severus spoke up.

"I believe it is important for us to speak with the account manager for the Potter estate as well as maybe Director Ragnok," he told the teller.

The goblin looked over at Harry who nodded is head in agreement before the teller asked them to sit for a moment. Within a few minutes, they were being escorted to a private meeting room within the bank. When they entered the office, they were greeted by Ragnok and Griphook.

"Griphook," said Harry happily. "I didn't know you were the account manager of my vaults. How are you?"

"You remember my name?" asked a surprised Griphook. "I am impressed Mr. Potter."

"Sure," said Harry sociably. "You were the goblin that took me to my vault in my first year. I really enjoy riding in the carts. They are fun."

Griphook looked over to Ragnok who smiled. After a quick chuckle from both goblins, Ragnok spoke up.

"It is rare that one would remember the name of a goblin," said Ragnok. "I am Ragnok Stonebreaker and I am the manager of Gringotts of Britain. Griphook has been your account manager since the time of your great grandfather. You are a unique person Harry Potter. To what do we owe the pleasure of you being here today?"

"I think I had better explain," said Severus smoothly. "My name is Severus Snape. I am the Potions Master at Hogwarts. My colleague Minerva McGonagall is the Transfiguration Mistress of the school as well as Deputy Head Mistress. I am sure that you are familiar with the Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones."

Ragnok nodded to each person in turn. His eyes rested on Hermione for a moment, but he didn't comment. He turned his eyes back to Severus and waited for the man to continue to speak.

"We have reason to believe that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are soul bonded," he said waving to the two teens. "What we don't understand is the information that goes with it."

"What do you mean?" asked Ragnok. "It is easy to see that the two are in fact soul bonded. What I am confused about is what you mean, the information that goes with it."

"We have my memory of last night when the soul bond took place," said Severus pulling the vial out of his pocket and handing it to the goblin. "When we looked at it, we noticed that the soul bond was both gold and silver in color. Mr. Potter pointed out, that in addition to the silver and gold colors, the four house colors of the founders were also present during this soul bond. What we would like to know is what this means."

"This is interesting," said Ragnok as Griphook grinned in happiness at the news. "You are correct in your assumption that a soul bond is normally gold in color. There is only one explanation for why the silver color was present in the bonding of these two individuals."

"Any information that you can give us would be most helpful," said Minerva speaking for the first time. "We want to make sure that nothing bad is happening to these two youngsters."

"I will break it down into two parts," said Ragnok. "The first is relatively easy to explain. The second will need some work to be done before we can verify the reason for the house colors of the founders to be present."

"I am all ears," said Harry holding Hermione's hand and sitting comfortably in his chair. "I am very curious about a number of things that pertain to not only my soul bond with Hermione, but my accounts and other things as well."

"Let's deal with one issue at a time," said Griphook kindly sitting next to Ragnok.

"The only time that the color silver is present during a soul bond is when the Goddess of Magic has taken a special interest in the said couple," said Ragnok placing the memory in a pensieve that Griphook placed on the desk and tapping it. "If this is the case, then your soul bond will stand through anything and it will be the greatest gift that one can ever hope to achieve."

"What is the name of the Goddess?" asked Harry as Ragnok and Griphook viewed the memory. "Why would she be interested in me? I am just Harry Potter."

"The name of the Goddess is the Lady Isis," said Ragnok. "While we in the British Isles normally have our own Gods and Goddesses, sometimes a God or Goddess outside of our own beliefs takes an interest in someone. In this case, I can see the mark of the Goddess upon you both. Tell me, does either of you know the history of Isis?"

"She is the sister and wife of Osiris," said Harry surprising Hermione with his knowledge. "She is said to be the mother goddess. She is the goddess of magic, fertility, and motherhood. Her brother Seth killed Osiris and it is said that Isis went through the seven levels of what we would call hell, to retrieve his body parts. It is said that her love for her husband is what brought him back to life. However, that is just muggle mythology. I am sure that there is more to the story than that."

"Essentially you are correct Lord Potter," said Ragnok. "The Lady Isis is all that you said and more. She nearly lost her own life in search for her husband's body parts. It is said that she breathed her own breath into him to bring him back to life. She is the most powerful Goddess in history according to legend. However, many of different faiths will tell you otherwise. She tricked the God named Ra into teaching her the magic that she wields so easily and passes to her most faithful. She can be vengeful to those that try to upset the balance of a good healthy relationship. She is associated with the rose as well as the cow. Other things are also her symbols, but that is something that you may wish to look up yourselves. I can see the Ankh tattoo on your collar bones. That is one of the most important symbols of the Goddess. She has blessed this union and I feel sorry for anyone who tries to get in the way of it."

Harry and Hermione both looked quickly and confirmed that they both in fact were branded with an Ankh.

"Not only is that the symbol for the Goddess," said Ragnok. "It also has another meaning."

"The symbol of power," said Harry excitedly. "That would explain what happened in the dorm room last night. That is where all that power came from."

"You are both correct and not so accurate," said Ragnok soothingly. "The Ankh is the symbol for power, but I highly doubt that your power that you speak of last night came from the Goddess directly. I am sure that something within you has finally awakened and fell into place. Tell me, did something happen to upset you to cause your burst of power?"

"Ron started badgering my friends," said Harry. "I got so angry thinking about all the times that he has said ugly and harmful things about Hermione and the rest of my friends that I just snapped. Had Professor McGonagall not come in, I think I would have seriously hurt him."

"I think it would be best if we go and let our goblin mystics, take a closer look at Mr. Potter," said Ragnok. "That is, if it is ok with his Professors."

"That is fine with me," said Minerva while Severus just nodded his head. "We want to make sure that Harry is perfectly alright."

Griphook nodded his head and lead the group to another room deeper in the bank. He instructed Harry and Hermione to sit in the chairs near the center of the room while he got all of the necessary items required.

"I will need a blood drop from each of you on the parchment that I am about to show you," said Griphook. "We want to run a genealogy test on you both to see what those founder colors represented."

Harry and Hermione presented the goblin with their hands and watched as he drew a special dagger from is belt and cut each their fingers. From there, he caused one drop to fall on one sheet from Harry and another drop from Hermione to fall on the other sheet. When he was done, a third goblin healed their cuts and told them to relax for a moment. Griphook mumbled in gobbledygook and watched as the family trees of both Harry and Hermione formed on the pages. When it was done, he placed both documents in a folder and turned to the Mystic in the room.

"Please run a full diagnostic on both Mr. Potter and Miss Granger," instructed Griphook. "We want a full analogy of any problems that either have."

The Mystic nodded her head and began chanting. White lights shot from her hands and encompassed both Harry and Hermione. A scroll of parchment that was on the table unrolled and a quill started to write information down. After about ten minutes, the Mystic lowered her hands and stepped up to the parchment to read the results. From there, she turned to the group and gave the analysis of her findings.

"I will start with Lord Potter," she said. "He has recently broken through a magic block that was placed upon him. The block caused his magical potential to be decreased by just over half of his full potential."

"What does that mean?" Harry asked nervously.

"I will give you a few examples," said Ragnok after looking at the scroll. "Professor McGonagall is a very powerful witch. Her magic potential is roughly at about four hundred. Professor Snape is more powerful yet being at close to five hundred. The average witch or wizard your age is roughly at two hundred and fifty or right at three hundred. Now, you are a special case as is Miss Granger. I have only known two wizards who have as much power as you do. One of them being Albus Dumbledore and the other being Tom Riddle. Dumbledore has a magical level of seven hundred while Tom Riddle is barely below that average."

"That would make sense," said Hermione. "They are the two most powerful wizards alive today."

"Not anymore," said the Mystic. "Miss Granger your magical potential is now close to eight hundred while Mr. Potter's is right at one thousand."

"That is not possible," said Amelia suddenly. "That would mean that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger have just as much power as the founders of Hogwarts had at their prime."

"Actually," said Ragnok. "They have more power than the founders. These two teens are in the same category as Merlin and Morgan Le Fey. If these two put their minds to it, they will be able to accomplish anything that they desire."

"For now it would be best if these two teens saw our healers and let us clean up any harm that has been done to them," said the Mystic. "By my calculations, they should be alright and up and about in about an hour."

"Harry," said Minerva. "I think this is a good idea. Severus and I know that you have had a very bad childhood and have been hurt more than one person can possibly have been. The goblins have the best healers. I say let them heal you and take care of everything that has been inflicted upon you in your life."

"It will be an honor to do this for you Lord Potter," said Ragnok softly. "I know you have many questions, but it is best that you get healed before anything happens. Miss Granger, you have no physical problems that are showing up. We are concerned with block on your magic that has opened, but not yet broken all the way. Mr. Potter was able to shatter his with his anger last night. You have not had that situation arise. You will be seen first and in a matter of moments, you will be fine and able to sit with Mr. Potter as all of his past injuries are tended to."

Harry looked to Severus who nodded his head in encouragement. He then turned to Hermione who gave him a quick kiss.

"It is ok to be scared Harry," said Hermione. "I will be with you through the whole thing. I will not leave your side. I know your past haunts you, but hopefully this will all be put behind you and you can move on to a brighter future."

Harry looked at the assembled people before him and took a shuddering breath. From there, he placed a firm smile on his face and nodded his head in acquiesce. Hermione grabbed his hand and gave it one more squeeze before a goblin healer directed her to a chair. Harry watched as they chanted over her for a few moments and broke through the enchantments that were binding her magic. True to their words, Hermione was done and feeling better than she had ever felt before. When they were done with her, they turned to Harry.

"It would be best if you were to lie down," said the healer gently. "She was easy as it was just a magical binding we had to break. From the report, we have fifteen years of hurts to fix with you. We are going to have to put you to sleep to fix all of your injuries. The hardest part will be removing the darkness that is centered in your scar."

"I beg your pardon," said Amelia. "What do you mean the darkness in his scar?"

"The magic that surrounds the scar is very dark," said the goblin. "It appears as if there is a piece of soul shard in the scar that is using Lord Potter's magic to keep itself alive."

"The Dark Lord," exclaimed Severus. "That is why no one ever found a body. He made a Horcrux. Harry is acting as a host for a Horcrux."

"That is very advanced and very dark magic," said Ragnok. "To use a living person is dangerous."

"He made more than one," said Harry suddenly. "He has made more than one. This one is the second one. His diary from my second year was a Horcrux. He may have made more than two."

"We will look into it," said Amelia. "If he made more than two, we will find them."

"Dumbledore knows," said Harry finally understanding the situation fully. "He knows about all of this. He is the one that bound my magic. I just know it was him. He did this as a way to use me to fulfill the prophecy. I want to know what the prophecy says in its entirety. That meddlesome old coot has upset me for the last time."

"We can get to that," said Amelia. "For now, let's just get you fixed. We can decide what to do from there. We have time. We will ensure that all gets put into the open and no one will cross me or I will have their heads for it."

Harry took a deep breath and relaxed as best as he could. He nodded to the Healer as Hermione stood by his side and held his hand. Harry lay back on the bed as a second healer entered the room. Harry was given a potion to drink which knocked him out immediately. The two healers started chanting in the language of the goblins. It was not long before even in is sleep, Harry started screaming in pain. Hermione held his head as the goblins did their work. Minerva and Amelia were in tears with his pleas for help. Even stoic Severus was having a hard time listening to Harry cry out in pain. Finally the grueling hour was over with. Harry woke up and felt odd.

"You need to take it easy Lord Potter," said the healer handing Hermione a potion for him to drink. "You have had a grueling experience and you need to let your body adapt. Professor Snape will be given a list of potions that you are to take for the next month. It will finish up clearing out all of the malnutrition and minute problems that were a result of this."

Harry took a steadying breath. The others were watching him with concern in their eyes. Even the battle hardened goblins were watching him with concern.

"Thank you all," said Harry sitting up with the help of Hermione. "Thank you all for everything that you are doing for me. I really appreciate it."

The adults all smiled at his thoughtfulness. Hermione beamed a smile at her bonded in happiness.

"Shall we move to an office to discuss the rest of your questions and to get the results of your heritage tests?" asked Ragnok as the healers assisted Harry in standing. "From there, we can go over Mr. Potter's inheritances and the wills of his parents."

The group all nodded in agreement and they made their way back to Ragnok's office.

"My vision is all blurry," reported Harry as he walked into more than one item. "I think something went wrong in the cleaning."

"Try taking your glasses off Lord Potter," suggested Griphook smiling. "I highly doubt that you need your glasses any longer. If you continue to wear them you will do yourself damage, either by giving yourself a massive headache, or by breaking something that you walk into or both."

Sheepishly Harry removed his glasses and had the satisfaction of being able to see clearly everything that was in front of him. He laughed as he looked for a trash can and deposited the old broken pair of glasses into the container. With a satisfied smirk, he sat near Hermione and waited for the goblins to begin their tale.

"Miss Granger," said Griphook looking at her curiously. "I think there has been a classified mistake somewhere in your records or history."

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "What is wrong with my records?"

"Your real name isn't Granger," said the goblin to the astonishment of the room. "Your real name is Hermione Lynn Longbottom. You are the older sister of Neville Longbottom. How you managed to end up at the Grangers and getting that name is a mystery to me. You are exactly ten months older than Lord Longbottom."

"That means that someone has lied to me my whole life," said an anguished Hermione. "Dan and Emma are not my real parents and I am not a muggleborn witch. I have been used and abused for no reason. Who would do something like that to me?"

"We will begin our search on it and keep you informed of the situation," assured Ragnok. "This is highly illegal and whomever did this will be in serious trouble with the law regarding this situation. I have no doubts that Lady Longbottom will want to know what is going on. I think that it would be in her best interest to be checked for Obliviations."

"It is one of the biggest things that both Gringotts and the Ministry agree upon," said Amelia taking notes. "Children are special to both races. If someone is harming a child, that is a crime that is worse than someone using the Killing Curse on someone else. Between the Ministry and Gringotts, we will get to the bottom of this. You have my word as the Head of the DMLE on this."

"Does that mean that Hermione has vaults here in Gringotts?" asked Harry. "As a pureblood witch she should have a trust fund set up somewhere shouldn't she?"

"You are correct in that aspect Lord Potter," said Griphook handing Hermione a gold key. "She has one set up here and it was sealed for whatever reason. We have no need to seal it any longer as the owner of the vault is here in front of us."

"Why would it get sealed at all?" asked Hermione in a confused voice. "I am thankful that it is there at all, but why would it be sealed?"

"We here at Gringotts take pride in our work," said Ragnok with a grin. "If the person is not able to come to the vaults, we seal it. Somewhere, we have the record as to what occurred to make us seal the vault in question. When we have all of the information, we will send it to you immediately."

"That means that Hermione's real parents are in St. Mungo's," said Harry sadly. "That means that Frank and Alice Longbottom are her parents and they are in the hospital."

"What happened to them?" asked Hermione cautiously. "Why are they there?"

"They were tortured to insanity by Bellatrix, Rudolphus, and Rabastan Lestrange and Barty Crouch Jr." said Harry. "One of the three is dead while the other three are on the loose."

"We will get to the bottom of this," assured Amelia once more. "We will figure out what happened and all those that are responsible will be arrested and pay the price for their misconduct."

Hermione nodded as she wiped furiously at her tears. Harry held her as she struggled to contain her emotions. The soft glow that emitted from them during their bond was seen again. Those that were watching felt the love that was passing between the two of them. When it was over with, Griphook cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Shall we get on with Lord Potter?" he asked. "There is a lot of information that I have to cover here and it is within your best interest to get this over with as soon as you can."

Harry nodded to the goblins as everyone sat with baited breath to hear the results of Harry's tests.

"It would seem that Lord Potter is the Head of some very influential houses," said Griphook looking over the papers. "Not only is he the Head of the Potter and Evans vaults, but due to the incarceration of Sirius Black, he has controlling interests in the Black family vaults as well."

"Sirius was innocent though," said Harry. "Shouldn't control have been given back to him?"

"As he is a fugitive of the law currently, he can't have control of the vaults," said Amelia as Ragnok nodded. "He may withdraw funds from the account as he is the last Heir of the Black name, but he can't have control of his vaults until he is tried and proven innocent. Thus you are Lord Potter-Evans-Black."

"We have documentation from Sirius Black that he would like for Harry Potter to remain Head of the Black Family," said Griphook reading a sheet of parchment. "Due to this, the magic will transfer over to Harry Potter immediately. The Signet Ring of the Black family Head of House is here and Lord Potter has to put it on to accept the role. He also has to put on the Potter and Evan family Head of House Rings to claim his status as Head of both Houses."

Harry sighed as he grabbed the three rings and placed the Black family ring on his right hand middle finger. The ring glowed silver for a few moments and then resized to fit his finger. He picked up the Evans family ring and placed it on the pointer finger of the same hand. The same occurrence happened and the ring sized to fit his finger. Lastly, Harry placed the Potter family ring on his right ring finger and watched as the ring started to glow gold before it resized to fit his finger.

"These three rings will tell the Magical World that you are the head of three Ancient and Noble Houses," said Griphook. "This means that your mother was NOT a muggleborn. She was the first from a long line of squibs. You are a pureblood wizard."

"This is some very interesting news," said Harry. "I am glad that we were able to get this taken care of. Is there anything else that I need to know?"

"Oh yes," said Griphook looking at his papers. "You are also the Heir of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw on your father's side. You are also related to Helga Hufflepuff on your mother's side and you are Head of Slytherin by conquest. As the Dark Lord is the only known Heir of Slytherin, you won his title and rank by beating him when you were a baby. You also beat him again when you were eleven, twelve, and again last year in the graveyard. This is an incredible feat for one so young."

Minerva, Severus, and Amelia didn't know what to say about any of this. They knew that Harry was special, but they didn't know that he was THAT special. Griphook was not finished with his surprises yet.

"Last but not least, you are now in a position to be a legal adult in the Wizarding World," said Griphook. "All marriage contracts that were set up for you are now null and void. They would not have been legal anyway as Albus Dumbledore was the one to set up the contracts for you and he is not now nor has he ever been your magical guardian."

"So who is my magical guardian?" asked Harry as he accepted the rings of the founders and placed them on his fingers.

"Well it is supposed to be Sirius Black," said Griphook handing him a copy of his mother and father's wills. "However, since he is a fugitive of the law still, Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall are the legal guardians."

"Well it is time that someone puts a stop to Dumbledore," said Harry. "Who did he have me contracted to marry?"

"Ginevra Weasley," said Ragnok. "He managed to convince the Weasley parents that it was in the best interest for their family to do this."

"Are the Weasleys just using me for my fame and fortune?" asked a horrified Harry.

"Not in the least," assured Griphook. "Their intentions for you and their daughter are with the lightest and best of thought."

"The same can't be said about their children," muttered Minerva to the room. "I was told by the portraits of Hogwarts that the youngest two are talking about doing bad things to Harry. I would think that now Hermione is going to be on that list when it gets out that they are a couple. We are going to have to glamour most of your rings. You don't always have to wear all of them, but it is necessary for you to wear the first three marking your status in the magical world."

"Is there a ring that Hermione can wear that gives her status as my soul bonded?" asked Harry. "I don't want her to be in danger just because others are after me, but it is necessary to let others know that she is under the protection of House Potter."

"Very logical reasoning Harry," said Severus. "There should be a ring in the Potter vaults that is intended for your betrothed or even wife. There should also be a ring in there that marks her status as Lady Potter."

"I have them here," said Ragnok placing two ring boxes in front of Hermione. "One is the wedding rings and one is the Lady Signet Ring. By placing them on your fingers, you will automatically be placed under the protection of House Potter."

Hermione looked at Harry. He nodded his head in encouragement and she opened the Signet Ring box and placed the Ring on her finger. She opened the other box and everyone gasped at the ring that was sitting there. The diamond was sitting in the middle of a platinum band. Flanking the diamond were tiny rubies.

"This ring must have cost a fortune," stuttered Hermione in shock. "I can't wear something this expensive. What if someone tries to steal it from me?"

"That is the beauty of these rings," said Ragnok waving his hands over both Harry and Hermione's rings. "Once they are put on, the only way they come off is by you taking them off. The wedding ring was a gift from the goblins to a relative of Harry's. A favor was owed to the Potter family for services to the Goblin nation. This is the first time in a long time we have examined this ring. By wearing this ring, it means that you and Lord Potter are now family of the goblin nation. This ring has been sitting in the vaults for a long time, but we have long memories and would recognize it anywhere."

"Do the two of you realize the honor that is?" whispered Amelia in shock. "There can be no higher honor than to be classified as family of the goblins."

"Lord Harry was already becoming a family member anyway," said Ragnok. "His ability to befriend us and even speak to us like we were better than he was made us very interested in him. He is very unique in the wizarding world. Add in the fact that he is the wealthiest man on the planet at this moment, and you have something special."

"Will Hermione have access to my vaults?" asked Harry eagerly. "I would love for her to be able to get into the Potter vaults now that she is my soul bonded."

"Of course," said Griphook waving his hand over Harry's key and making a copy. "We will also give you the equivalent of a muggle credit card. It can be used in both the muggle and wizarding worlds."

Griphook produced said cards and after dropping a drop of blood on them, Harry and Hermione smiled in contentment.

"Is there anything else that these two need to know?" asked Severus. "We do have to eventually get back to the castle. Dumbledore is probably going spare right now not knowing where the four of us are."

"That is all," said Griphook handing Harry a folder. "In this folder is a copy of the wills of your parents as well as a list of all of your holdings and account information. We were able to make sure that the one that has been getting your statements no longer has access to them. There were some discrepancies, but we were able to rectify the situation and fix the problem. Also we were able to stop the Mail Ward on Mr. Potter. So he should be able to get his account statements from now on without any troubles. If you have any questions at all, please feel free to send an owl to the bank. We are first and foremost, here for you. Those that have hurt you in the past will no longer be able to do so through your accounts here in Gringotts. You have our word on that."

"Thank you," said Harry bowing to both goblins. "I am honored by what you are doing for me and I hope that our relationship continues to shine."

AUTHOR'S NOTES – Thank you for the time and effort that each and every one of you puts into your reviews. It is a delight to know that so many of you enjoy my work and will continue to support me while I create new works for you all to read.


	3. Confrontations

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 3 - Confrontations**

When they were done, Harry, Hermione, Minerva, and Severus all made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron. From there, they used the floo to return to Hogwarts. Severus and Minerva made sure that Harry and Hermione knew that what happened at Gringotts was to stay a secret.

"You are more than welcome to let others know of your relationship," said Severus. "It is NOT a good idea to let them know that you are already bonded. I recommend that when you go home this summer, that when it is time to get new robes and such, that you put the Potter and Evans crests only on your robes. The more of your heritage that you can keep secret, the better it will be. It might not hurt anything to add the Black family's crest also Harry as it is yours to do with as you wish."

"What am I going to tell Sirius when he asks why I am wearing his crest on my robes?" asked Harry with concern as the quartet made their way to the Great Hall. "I don't want to insult my godfather if I don't have to."

"You leave that to me," assured Minerva. "I will make sure he understands what you are doing and what is going on. Don't forget that he asked that you be made the Head of his House. Also, let me hold onto your paperwork for you. This way, we can ensure that it doesn't get lost or stolen again."

"We may end up having to watch out over Hedwig," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Everyone knows that she is Harry's owl and she will be targeted to have the mail stolen. She is the only Snowy owl here at Hogwarts."

Before she could get an answer a very angry Albus Dumbledore stopped them in the hall.

"Just where have the four of you been?" he asked. "You will report to my office at once and explain yourselves."

"No, we will not," said Minerva standing tall and glaring at the old wizard. "We were on official Gringotts business and what occurred is not now nor will it ever be any of your business. Now, if you are through making demands that you have no place to make then I suggest that you get out of the way so that the four of us may enter the Great Hall and have some lunch. It has been a very long morning and I, for one, would like something to eat."

"Do not speak to me that way Minerva," snapped Dumbledore. "I am still the Headmaster here, and I demand to know why you took two students out of the castle. You had no right to do that. I also know that Mr. Potter has not received any mail from Gringotts. I am his magical guardian and his Gringotts mail all comes to me for review and safe keeping."

"So in other words," said Harry furiously. "You have been intercepting my mail and taking it upon yourself to act like you are the one that is making life so much easier and better for me."

"What are you talking about Harry?" asked Dumbledore trying to fall back into his grandfather role. "I have always had your best interest at heart and I will continue to do my part to protect you from the Dark Lord and his minions."

"You do not have my best interest at heart," said Harry as the Great Hall quieted down to listen to the fight growing in the entrance. "You only have YOUR best interest at heart. You have never cared about me. You have done things to me that you will regret for the rest of your life. When I am done with you, I will own the hair on your head and the blue of your eyes."

"Why are you disrespecting me in this manner, Harry," snapped Dumbledore. "Twenty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for your threats and attitude."

"I am countermanding the point loss," said Harry waving his hand in Dumbledore's face, allowing he rings of the four founders to flash to the old man. "You can't deduct points from me for speaking the truth. I am going to press charges on you old man. Trust me when I say that I have every intention of, and all the proof I need to do so."

"On what grounds?" an astonished Dumbledore asked. "I have broken no laws in regards to you. What makes you think you can press charges against me?"

By now every head in the Great Hall was listening to the argument between the Golden Boy and the Headmaster. The other professors all stood and made their way to the scene. Severus and Minerva didn't feel the need to reign in Harry. He was doing an outstanding job of putting the old man in his place for them. They did, however, step closer to him just in case he needed their assistance.

"For the record Mr. Dumbledore," snapped Harry going into battle mode. "My name to you is Lord Potter –Evans – Black. You have been taking liberties for years calling me by my given name. That is disrespectful to me. You do not call anyone else by their given name and I would appreciate it if you would show me the same common courtesy."

"You are going too far, Harry," snapped Dumbledore. "I am fixing to lose my patience with you and you will be expelled if you continue with this idiocy. I am the Headmaster here and you will desist in these false accusations as well as your unjustified attack on my person."

Hermione, Severus, and Minerva all took a step back at the word idiocy. This was one thing that you NEVER said to Harry. The fury that was on the boys face, even made Dumbledore, pause in his words and blanch. Harry puffed up in his fury. Finally the years of being called freak and stupid had caught up to Harry. Those that knew him also knew that he was fixing to let loose with everything he had.

"Once more I shall insist that you refer to me as Lord Potter," hissed Harry in his fury stalking towards Dumbledore and making him fall back to get out of the way. "I will not make you use ALL of my honorifics as it would take longer to give half of them than it does to say your full name. As far as expelling me that WILL NEVER HAPPEN. You do not have the power to expel me. When this day is done, I will make sure you never have the power to expel or cause trouble for anyone else ever again."

"Lord Potter is correct," said Hermione quickly, coming to his defense. "As the heir of three founders by blood and the fourth by conquest, he can not be expelled. He may be disciplined if he is acting out in a dangerous manner, but he can not be expelled unless he IS a danger to himself or others. As it stands, you have every professor and student here that is witness, that Harry is not only NOT attacking anyone with physical harm, he is also not doing anything illegal."

"Desist in opening your mouth Miss Granger," said Dumbledore turning his fury upon her. "You do not know what you are talking about. Fifty points will be deducted from Gryffindor for you sticking your nose into a situation that has nothing to do with you. A weeks worth of detention will also be administered for speaking out of turn and disrespectfully to the Headmaster of this school."

"Once more, I am countermanding the point loss and detention," snapped Harry with fury. "She is speaking the truth of the matter. What has you so pissed off, is the fact that, she is one hundred percent correct and you don't like to be proven wrong. For the record, Mr. Dumbledore, you are NOT my magical guardian. You have exactly five minutes to turn over all records of my vaults to Professor McGonagall. From there, you will cease your efforts of getting back into them. We, the Ministry, and Gringotts, all know that you have been stealing money out of my vaults since the night my parents died. You will no longer have the opportunity to do so. You are also being given one hour to return any and all items that rightfully belong to me. This will include the pensieve in your office as well as the wand in your pocket."

Harry took a deep breath and looked around. Severus, Minerva, and Hermione all nodded their heads to him to continue with his thoughts and let it all out in the open. Harry took another deep breath and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I will also be pressing charges on you for going against my parent's wills by placing me with magic hating muggles that was specifically in the will to not send me to," he stated furiously to the astonishment of the hall. "Added to that, you will be charged with child abuse, child endangerment, child neglect, child abandonment, and attempted murder. There are other charges against you, but they are not mine to press. I would expect others to stand up against you soon enough."

Harry went to enter the Great Hall again and gave pause as a new idea hit him with full force. He turned back to the Headmaster and spat his next lines at him.

"One last thought, then I would appreciate it if you would move so that we may enjoy the rest of our day, is the following," he spat. "Hermione is now under the protection of House Potter. So are Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Fred and George Weasley, Professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Snape. Should you attempt to retaliate on any of the aforementioned people, I will not hesitate to have you arrested for trying to start a blood feud."

Harry and Hermione shoved passed Dumbledore and entered the Great Hall. Harry took one look around and then headed over to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to Luna. Hermione sat next to him. The rest of the professors made to head back to the staff table when the next line floored them all to a dead stand still. Sometimes the magic of areas had a mind of its own. This was one such case.

"Is that the Potter betrothal ring on your finger?" asked Padma Patil pointing, to the astonishment of the hall. "When did the two of you become betrothed?"

"So much for keeping it secret," muttered Severus without malice. "At least we will get to see a furious Lord and Lady, deal with the other trash today as well. I could swear I saw the ring pop into view on its own. It seems that it is destined for everything to come out into the open and be dealt with all at once."

Minerva only nodded as she waited for the explosions to start. She was not disappointed as two from the Gryffindor table stood and began.

"WHAT?" Ron and Ginny screamed simultaneously.

"That is impossible," said Ginny furiously. "We both have betrothal contracts to Harry and Hermione. They can not be betrothed to each other. Those contracts are binding and Hermione will give me the Potter betrothal ring immediately. The law states that she can't be betrothed to Harry as I already am."

"Who in the hell do you think you are?" snarled Harry at her. "I am not now, nor will I ever be, married to you. There is only one way that ring is coming off of Hermione's finger, and that is if SHE, takes it off. You have no right to tell me who I am allowed or not allowed to be engaged or married to. My advice to you would be to back the fuck off of me and not make me do something that you will regret. I am so sick of people demanding things from me that I am about to explode. From now on, I am the one that is in control of my life and if anyone else doesn't like it, they can rot in hell. This will include Dumbledore, Voldemort, the Death Eaters, and the Dursleys. No more am I a pawn. I am my own person and I will take down anyone who stands in my way."

Minerva and Severus were both impressed with the colorful jewels coming from Harry. Neither were about to admonish him for this. Both looked over at the other professors and with slight shakes of their heads, they conveyed the message to not get involved. The others understood immediately what was meant and began to sit amongst the students so that they could step in if help was needed. Each held their wands loosely in their hands in case they had to intervene to protect the students should a fight break out.

"Harry," said Hermione placing her hand on his shoulder. "Please calm down. There is no way that they can break us apart. They can't hurt us anymore. What they want is nothing to us. They are just speaking trash and they have no right to demand anything from anyone. Just look at them. They are what muggles call poor white trash. Their mouths are larger than their brain and their IQ is nearly non existent. Like I said, they can't do anything to us."

"That is what you think, you mudblood whore," snapped Ronald stepping forward. "There are two marriage contracts in place that assures that Harry will marry Ginny and you will marry me. When we are married, I will ensure that you are put in your place so that you know how to speak to your betters. Your attitude towards your future husband needs some adjusting and I am just the person to finally put you in your place."

"Like you are anyone's better," Harry sneered at Ron. "You are stupid, gluttonous, misguided, and arrogant enough to make Malfoy look like a fluffy kitten. You have no manners what so ever when it comes to treating others like they should be treated. You have no respect for anyone that is in this castle except your sister. Even the twins can see that you are just a pompous ass that needs to be taken down and thrown out with the rest of the garbage. You are not now, nor have you ever, been legally betrothed to Hermione."

"How would you know Potter?" snapped Ron before the professors could say anything. "You are stupid when it comes to the wizarding world and its customs. You are nothing more than a pathetic half blood that has too much money. I am a pureblood and if you two don't cooperate, you will lose your magic and your money to me and my sister. As it is, you will lose most of your fortune to those of us that are worthy of it. A pureblood is supreme to the others. You are no exception to that rule even if you are the boy who won't die."

A pin drop could be heard at this exclamation. Everyone was staring at Ron and Ginny with open disgust and hostility. Even the Slytherins were shocked by the garbage that was coming out of Ron's mouth. Ginny stood there with a smirk on her face. Neither Weasley seemed to understand the potency of the danger that they were in at that very moment. Even the pureblood Slytherins were now openly displaying hostile attitudes for the youngest of the Weasley brood.

"You had better listen to what Ron says," Ginny informed them. "Hand over that ring immediately mudblood. It doesn't belong to you. It belongs to me. I will be looking forward to my brother teaching you your place and status in this world. So much for your books as it will get you no where in this life except as a chained house wife."

"How disgusting can two people get?" asked Draco from the Slytherin table to the surprise of the room. "Did the two of you go deaf for a few minutes or is it that you are really dead between your ears? I mean really, do you think before you speak or is your brain just used for quidditch and nothing else? There are many things within your statements that are wrong on all concepts and theory."

"What do you mean Malfoy?" asked Neville speaking for the first time. "Did we all miss something somewhere?"

"Yes Longbottom, you did," said Draco disdainfully, standing and walking towards Harry. "Did none of you hear Lord Potter when he said that he was Lord Harry Potter – EVANS – Black? If Lord Potter is the head of the Evans family that means that his mother was NOT a muggleborn. Even if he were not a pureblood that doesn't mean that people like the Weasleys deserve his money just because he is not. The Potters died as heroes and even we Slytherins respect their sacrifice. The garbage these two are pouring out is sickening even to us. Once more, I will say that if Potter is claiming the title of Head of House of the Evans name, it means his mother is not a muggleborn."

"Thus making him a pureblood and not a half blood as was proclaimed by an ignorant fool of a student, that goes by the name of Ronald Weasley," said Severus finally able to speak for once. "Lily Evans Potter was not a muggleborn. She is in fact a pureblood witch with impeccable heritage. These two are talking about things that they have no right to talk about much less the accuracy of their words. One hundred points each will be deducted for their crass words. Another one hundred will be deducted for their disrespect of the dead parents of another student. Fifty points will be deducted for each use of the term mudblood. Fifty more will be deducted for each use of the term whore."

"Then that is even better for me," smirked Ginny with glee ignoring Severus. "This way I won't lose any prestige in the wizarding community as my husband to be will also be a pureblood."

"You really are a stupid whore," said Neville surprising the hall again. "I was so sure that I heard Harry say that they only way for that ring to come off of Hermione's hand was if she removed it. For those of you that are too stupid to know what that means, I will explain. It means that their betrothal is a binding thing. No one can break it except them. You have no legal leg to stand on, nor does Ron. If there was already a legal contract in place, the ring would not be sitting on Hermione's finger. The magic would prevent it. Both of you are spitting garbage from those things you call mouths. You have no standing in the wizarding world as your parents are titled as blood traitors. While I have no disregard for them, I do despise what the two of you are doing here and now. For once in your lives, SHUT UP, and leave people alone. You are so stupid that even your brothers have not spoken this entire time out of embarrassment due to you. Even Malfoy has better manners than the two of you and that is saying something as he walks around here like he owns the place. He at least knows when to stop before it goes too far. We can't say the same about the two of you."

"Thanks a lot Longbottom," said Draco with a glare. "However, you are correct. That ring on Granger's hand is a legal binding contract that can only be broken by Lord Potter or Granger."

"Oh," said Hermione speaking. "I'm not a Granger. We found out at the bank that I am not even a muggle born. I took the blood inheritance test. I am actually a pure blood witch."

"What a crock of shit," said Ron. "You are a mudblood know it all, that needs to be knocked down from her pedestal. I will happily beat some manners into you when we are married. It will be fun punishing you after all the hell I have had to endure from you over the years."

Harry waved his hand and Ron found himself upside down in the middle of the hall. None of the professors stepped in to assist the red head as they knew that Harry was within his rights to do what ever he wanted to do. Even if they wanted to, Harry had more power than they did. It would be doubtful that they could undo Harry's magic even if they tried. The Weasley twins had their heads together and were planning their next move against their siblings.

"What is your sir name then?" asked Pomona speaking for the first time to Hermione. "If you are a pureblood, then somewhere the name is wrong."

"Oh," said Hermione blushing. "It's Longbottom- Potter. I am Neville's older sister and Harry's wife."

A resounding thud could be heard as Neville fainted. Pomona and Poppy headed for the teen as pandemonium broke out in the Great Hall. People were floored with the news that was just given to the whole school.

"What nonsense are you spewing now Miss Granger?" asked Dumbledore speaking now that he was over his shock. The Great Hall quieted down to hear what would happen next. "You are not a Longbottom. You are a muggle born witch that has too many fascinations going through her head. Now, I am going to insist, that you take off the Potter betrothal ring and hand it over to Miss Weasley. It is rightfully hers as I am Harry Potter's magical guardian, and I was the one to oversee that betrothal contract. If you don't, then the consequences will be dire."

"For who?" Harry asked with a snide look on his face. "Will the consequences be dire for you or the youngest two Weasley children? I can assure you that they will not be dire for me or Hermione. Let me let you in on a little secret Mr. Dumbledore, as you seem to have forgotten my earlier words. You are not now, nor have you ever been, my magical guardian. My parents hadset it up in their will as to who that title goes to. Your name, oddly enough, isn't on that list. I would like to know how in the hell you became my magical guardian when it is written in my parent's wills that, that, was NEVER to happen. You must have thought that you were something special. After all, you have broken so many laws that the Dark Lord looks like an angel and yet no one has arrested you or come after you yet. I wonder who you cast spells on to be able to step on so many toes. I am even starting to wonder if you REALLY were the one to beat Grindelwald all those years ago. Seems you and Lockhart have something in common. Both of you are complete frauds."

"What do you know?" asked Dumbledore completely losing his patience now. "The wills of your parents are lost. No one knows what they say. I was appointed your magical guardian and I made sure that you were taken care of. You are alive today because of what I have set up for you."

"You mean that you are responsible for Harry being beaten, starved, neglected, and many other things his whole life," stated Minerva angrily. "I have a copy of the wills of James and Lily Potter. It specifically stated that Harry was to go nowhere near Petunia and Vernon Dursley. You took it upon yourself to take responsibility for Harry when you had no legal right to do so. You appointed yourself his Guardian when others were already in place. Therefore, the betrothal contracts are null and void as they were illegally made. Even someone as thick as you, ought to be able to realize that you will not win this fight. You have been outclassed, out maneuvered, and out smarted. I suggest that you stand down. You are already in enough trouble."

"SILENCE," thundered Dumbledore. "None of you know what you are talking about. I can assure each and every one of you that you are ALL in deep trouble over this. Now, I am going to ask once more for Miss Granger to hand over the rings on her fingers to Miss Weasley or I am going to have to force her to do so."

No less than fifty wands were aimed at Dumbledore. Every professor in the school and many of the Gryffindors as well as Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs had pulled their wands and were aiming them at the Head Master. There were even a few Slytherins that had their wands out and were showing support for the Lord of three Ancient and Noble families. To say that Dumbledore was shocked was putting it mildly.

"Draco Malfoy," called Harry. "I have a question that I would like for you to answer for me."

"What information would I have that you want?" asked a floored Draco. "I don't think you want any advice from me. We have been enemies since we started school."

"That may be," said Harry with cunning in his voice, allowing his Slytherin side to show. "However, you were raised by the pureblood code. As I am the Head of your House on your mother's side, I want you to answer me honestly. As the heir of three of the four founders by blood and Head by conquest of the fourth, do I have the right to throw people out of the castle?"

"Yes," said Draco simply. "It is common knowledge amongst the pureblood houses that the heir of any of the founders may step in and remove troublesome people from the castle if it is in the best interest of the students and faculty. As you are the heir of three and by right of conquest the fourth, you have more authority in this castle than the Ministry of Magic or the Headmaster of the school, not to mention any of the other heirs if there are any. Being that you are also the Head of House of three other prominent names, I would say that you have the most power and prestige of anyone in the magical community. I am sure that if you look closely into your genealogy that you will find that you are the head of other houses that have died out due to marriage or other means."

Harry looked over to Minerva and Severus who both nodded their heads in agreement. Pomona, Filius, and Dolores were also nodding their heads.

"Do what you have to do Lord Potter-Black," said Dolores simply. "You are within your rights to do so. The Ministry has no say so over what happens here. The very laws that we abide by are on your side in this. Not even the Chief Warlock can undo the law."

Harry stood there in shock as the wards all transferred to him. The Heads of House all knew it had happened as Harry started to glow. Everyone in the Great Hall with the exception of Dumbledore and the youngest Weasleys all bowed to Harry.

"If that is the case, then I proclaim the following," stated Harry loudly and clearly. "For not being able to do your job due to the fact that you have had your nose so far up my arse that I feel like I am being violated, I am banishing you from the castle. As head of the Black family, I am also hereby banishing you from all Black family homes. Also as head of the Evans and Potter families and as I have come into my inheritance and taken my places, I am herby banishing you from any home that is owned by the Potters or Evans. As a part of the goblin nation, I am hereby seizing your vaults until every last knut that you have stolen from me is returned with fifty percent interest. By my magic, I so will it. Let thy will be done."

The magic flared out of Harry and hit Dumbledore. It lifted the old wizard up into the air and with a quick wave of his hand, Harry directed the old man to be evicted from the castle.

"In his place, I hereby proclaim Minerva McGonagall the Headmistress of the school," continued Harry. "Until such a time where her replacement can be found, she will share the duty with the other three Heads of House. When I turn seventeen, and have taken my NEWTS, I will take on the post of Headmaster of this school should I so choose to do so."

The magic flared and all four heads felt the wards work with them. Harry sat down winded. Hermione was patting him gently on the back as he was handed something to drink.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will cut this chapter right here. I tend to get going and never stop. I will pick up where I left of in the following chapter. Thanks for the support and encouragement.


	4. Getting Started

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 4 – Getting Started**

"Well," said Minerva smirking. "Now that we are in charge of the castle until Lord Potter graduates, I can make a few changes here. First and foremost, Ronald Weasley will no longer be a prefect in this school. He is also banned from Quidditch for the rest of the year. Neither he, nor Ginevra will be allowed into Hogsmeade. Miss Weasley will also loose her place on the quidditch team. As there are not enough players for the team, Gryffindor is out of the running for the quidditch cup this year."

"My mother and father will not allow you to do that," said Ginny flaring up. "Either the mudblood gives me my rings or Harry loses his magic and his fortune to the Weasley family. That is the law. The longer it takes for the mudblood whore to give up the rings the less chance that she will be allowed to do magic before long."

Harry hit Ginny with a Silencing Spell. For good measure, he hit Ron with one as well. Hermione lifted her wand and without muttering a word, lit the end of her wand while hitting Ron and Ginny with a Bat Bogey Hex. Harry waved his hand and Ron crashed to the ground as his spell released him.

"Very good Mrs. Longbottom-Potter," said Filius kindly. "That is twenty points to you for that. Twenty points will also be awarded to Mr. Potter for his reaction that caused these two idiots to, FINALLY, shut up."

"I think detention with me every night for the rest of the year is in order," said Severus with a grin. "I can promise you that it will not be pleasant. As Gryffindor doesn't have any more points, there is no point in trying to deduct any."

"Now Severus," said Dolores with a giggle. "Let the rest of us have some fun as well. At least allow each of us to have them at least one night a week."

"Very well," said Severus smirking at the new game being played. "Minerva can have them on Monday. Filius can have them on Tuesday. Pomona can have them on Wednesday. You can have them on Thursday. Filch can have them on Friday. I will take all day Saturday. We can leave them have half a day on Sunday so that they can do their school work. I also think that these two should be confined to their rooms unless they are either in class or detention. It has already been stated that they will have no extra curricular activities."

All of the other professors agreed. Harry and Hermione were giggling at the mischief that the professors were causing. Ron and Ginny were furious.

"Oh, and Mr. Fred and Mr. George Weasley," stated Filius with a grin on his face. "You had better let us in on what pranks you plan on playing on your siblings. We will be most displeased if we can't participate."

"You two are to see me in the Gryffindor common room in one hour for your detention schedule," snapped Minerva at Ron and Ginny. "As it stands, you are hereby confined to your dorms until further notice. If we have one more bit of trouble out of you, we will not hesitate to expel you and snap your wands. Now march to your rooms now. The rest of you assembled are to go about your business. Filius, would you escort Mr. and Mrs. Potter to the married quarters. It would be in their best interest to have some privacy as well as safety from retaliation."

"Draco," called Harry. "I would like to solicit your services as well as those of Neville and Luna."

"What do you need me to do?" asked a shocked Draco. "You seem to be doing pretty good on your own. I doubt that I can teach you anything that you aren't already accomplishing. Even I am not stupid enough to get in your way. You have just tossed the most powerful wizard alive out of the castle like he was a rag doll."

"Hermione and I need training on the customs of the wizarding world," answered Harry simply. "You may be an ass sometimes, but you are very proficient on how to work within the magical community. Hermione and I have both been raised by muggles and therefore, we don't have the training that the three of you possess. We would be more than willing to pay you for your services."

"That won't be necessary," said Draco quickly working in his head how he could work this to his advantage. "I am sure that we can get you caught up before long with how we do things in the wizarding world. After all, you are the Head of my House on my mother's side. It would be helping family after all. Let's not forget that your betrothed is the book worm of the castle. If I don't know the answer to it, I have no doubt she can find it."

"Make sure you give them all of the etiquette they will need," said Severus shrewdly tapping his head with a long finger. "Oh and Draco, if I find out you are using this as a way to further your own aims, I will be most displeased with you. You are to do what is being asked of you or you will suffer MY wrath. Don't think that I have forgotten about this morning's escapade either. I will eventually get around to that. For the moment, you had better keep your nose clean and your actions favorable. The consequences could be devastating if you don't."

Draco gulped and paled, but he nodded his head in understanding. He knew that he could not push Severus any further than he already had.

Neville meanwhile was looking at Hermione with an odd look on his face. He had just been informed that the person that was his friend and mentor all these years was now his sister, and the one male friend that stood up for him all the time, was his new brother in law. Harry and Hermione quickly went to him.

"Nothing will change," said Hermione. "The only difference is now you have a sister and a brother by marriage. We have to get Grandmother checked out by a healer for the Imperius Curse. She may have even been Obliviated."

"We will take care of it Mrs. Potter," said Minerva kindly. "I have to head to the Head office as I have a letter to write to Molly Weasley, Augusta Longbottom, and Amelia Bones. When we have all of the information, we will contact all of you and let you know what is going on."

"Someone will also have to check with my muggle parents," said Hermione after a moment of thought. "They may not be much better than my birth parents or grandmother. They may have had their minds altered also."

"We will get to the bottom of this," said Dolores. "You two go up to your rooms with Professor Flitwick and let us deal with all of this. I think we can let the two of you out of classes tomorrow so that you can get used to everything that is going on."

Harry and Hermione both nodded to her and then followed Filius out of the Great Hall. Once they were gone, the gossip broke out in earnest. Harry Potter was the heir of all four founders as well as, the Lord of three very influential houses. In addition to that, Hermione Granger wasn't a Granger at all, but a Longbottom. Another thing that had their attention the most was that the professors were calling her Mrs. Potter. No one forgot that Harry Potter had banished Albus Dumbledore from the castle. This would need more than a few days to blow over and for life around the castle to go back to normal.

"Hey Harry," said Hermione once they were ensconced into the married quarters of the castle. "What do you think about asking Dobby and Winky to bond with us? I was reading in the library the other day about house elves and I have discovered that their magic is better for them if they are bonded to a certain wizard. The house elves of Hogwarts are tied into the magic of the school. However, Dobby and Winky aren't. They are both free elves and their magic has diminished some."

"I think that is a wonderful idea," said Harry calling the two elves to him. "I think we can get them healthier and better if they were specifically our elves. Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape will go over the paperwork that Griphook gave us and see if there is a place we may want to go in the future. I don't think I am going to want to be Headmaster here after we graduate for awhile. I would like to go and see the world for a bit before we move back here and take up our respected places here in the wizarding world."

"Dobby and Winky is here, Harry Potter Sir," said the male elf excitedly. "We is happy that you is calling for us and we is happy that you is wanting us to bond with you."

"Dobby can be your personal elf and Winky can be mine," said Hermione with a soft smile. "That way they are both bonded with a powerful witch and wizard."

Harry looked to the two elves who were both happy at the prospect.

"What do we have to do to bond you to us?" asked Harry. "We don't want slaves, but I would like a helper and another family member as it were. You will both wear robes with the Potter family crests upon them. I don't want to see either of you wearing a towel or pillowcase again. That is the rule. Neither of you is to punish yourself. If you feel that you have done something wrong, then you will come and talk with us about it and as a family we will decide how to handle it."

"We is can accept that," said Dobby happily while Winky nodded her head. "To bond with us all you is having to do is say it and the magic will take care of the rest."

"I want Dobby as my personal house elf," said Harry looking at the happy little elf.

He had the satisfaction of seeing the glow surround both of them and felt the bond take place. When he was done, Hermione did the same with Winky. When the bond was done, Harry sent both on a small mission.

"These rooms have not been used in awhile," observed Harry. "I would like for you guys to go and gather our things and then make sure that everything is set up."

Both elves bowed and left with a small pop. Within moments, they were back and while Winky cleaned, Dobby put their things away.

"We really need to get you some new clothes to wear when we are not in class," said Hermione softly to him. "We can make it a project when we go to Hogsmeade. They have a clothing boutique that will be good for what we want."

"I hate shopping, but you are correct," he admitted. "I do need clothes that fit. Plus I would like some new ones for a change instead of hand me down clothing. We can go on the next Hogsmeade trip."

"Actually," said Minerva entering the room with Severus. "As you are both legal adults, and Harry is the heir of the castle, as well as the surrounding land. You are allowed to go every weekend if you desire. Seventh year students are allowed to visit the village every weekend. As you are both legal adults, you have the same rights. All we ask is that you use caution and you stay safe."

"Now that Dumbledore is mad at you, it will make things more difficult for you," said Severus. "Don't forget that the Dark Lord is still out there somewhere and is after you as well. Amelia Bones, as well as all of the professors here in the castle, will do our best, but remember that you two are not our only concerns. We have the other students to deal with as well."

"What happened when you spoke to Molly Weasley?" asked Harry. "How did she take the news that, not only are Ron and Ginny not betrothed to us, but the contracts were illegally done."

"We have not heard back from her yet," said Minerva. "I only sent the letter to her a bit ago. Mr. and Miss Weasley are confined to their rooms for now. When I got to Gryffindor Tower, Mr. Weasley was attempting to gain access to your belongings. However, before I could do anything about it, Dobby popped in and took them all away. Mr. Weasley has been given point reductions. So I am just waiting to hear back form their mother as to how we are to deal with them in the future."

"I hardly think that the Weasley parents will say anything negative to the two of you as it is not your fault that Dumbledore did things illegally," assured Severus. "Both parents have solid minds. They will deal with their children for their attitudes. For now I would put it out of your minds and get comfortable with your new station. I will have a schedule set up so that Draco, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood can work with you on Wizarding Etiquette. Expect some of the same lessons from us as well."

"While we don't want you to go around looking for fights," said Minerva smiling. "We also do not want you to hesitate to defend yourselves. Curfew for the two of you will be dismissed provided you stay in the castle after dark for safety reasons."

"That will help with Harry's insomnia," remarked Severus. "I am tired of trying to catch him at night. So, we just decided that it is easier to let him wander the halls. A notice has been sent to all professors with regards to this matter."

"Thank you," said Harry as he pinned on the prefect badge that Minerva handed him. "I appreciate the support and faith that you have in us. We will not let you down."

"We know," said Filius smiling. "You have never let us down before and we know you will not start now."

With on last smile, the professors all left. Harry and Hermione sat at the table and made a list of things that they needed to do.

"Dobby," said Harry calling the small elf over. "Can you go to Madam Malkin's and have her, make, me some more robes for school as well as some for Hermione? We will want them to have the crests of all of the houses I am Lord of and she is now Lady of."

Dobby studded Harry and then Hermione for a moment before nodding his head.

"I is can do that," said Dobby. "I is telling her that she can send the bill to Gringotts. I is getting me and Winky's robes at the same time."

Harry smiled in appreciation of the elf as he snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry and Hermione took out their books and the two of them started going over all of the courses that they were taking. Hermione was proud of the fact that Harry had caught up on all of his studies and had made it a point to write small essays on each chapter that he read. Hermione went over all of them with a smile.

"These are very good Harry," she said. "Some of the things that you found, I didn't even know. I think that, come Christmas you will have caught up with me in Arithmancy. You really do seem to be a natural in the subject. Now that your magic isn't blocked anymore, you shouldn't have that much trouble in any of your subjects."

"I was hoping you would say that," replied Harry with a grin. "I am finally able to be myself and learn what I wanted to learn. Now that I don't have to return to the Dursleys ever again, I can even take more time to work on my studies."

"You could always stay here for the summer," said Draco coming into their common room. "Sorry for just walking in, but your door was open and you were expecting me. As owner of the castle, it is within your right to stay here year round."

With that sentence, they trio sat down and Draco began his lecture on the pureblood society, wizarding etiquette, and the different philosophies regarding blood status. To give him his due, he was fair and gave detail within each faction. Three hours later, he left to head back to the Potion's lab as he still had his detention with Severus.

The next day, Harry and Hermione, in their new robes entered the Great Hall to the stares of the other students.

"I am going to ask that you all stop staring at us," said Harry with a sigh. "I don't think that any of you would like to be under so much scrutiny. Please show the same consideration to us that you would like for yourselves. We are just two people who want to do well in our studies."

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," called Minerva. "You are welcome to sit at any house table that you desire. In the future, it would be hard to award or deduct points from either of you considering your status in the school. Therefore, we have decided that if you are out of line, we will work on it in private. There is no reward that we can give either of you for getting good marks and such anymore. We hope that you don't let that stop you from doing the best that you can do."

"We have a new goal," said Harry in a teasing voice while looking at Hermione. "We are now going to race to see who can get the better grades. Now that we are taking the same courses, we can see who the best is when it comes to learning."

"You are so on Potter," said Hermione with a glint in her eyes. "I am going to roast you with my grades. You will be choking on my dust."

The professors were busy snickering into their hands and such. The others around the hall were busy laughing in delight at the two. Things were going to be different now and all wanted to be a part of it.

"We are going to start sitting at a different table for every meal," said Harry leading Hermione to the Slytherin table. "We feel in this, that we can actually get to know others of different houses and see how each house acts and reacts with their own house mates."

"We were talking last night and we feel that much of the animosity between the houses is brought on by the staff as much as by the parents of the different students," said Hermione waving her hand to the assembled people. "There are too many prejudices within the houses. We need to understand that we are all here for the same purpose. Blood status doesn't ensure that you have the thinking capacity to do great things. While on the same token, having intelligence doesn't automatically mean you will be able to get what you want in life either. As we know, it doesn't have to be a Slytherin to turn evil and support the Dark Lord. We have proof that the other houses also produced Death Eaters and such. Being cunning and ambitious doesn't automatically make you evil. Also being brave doesn't automatically make you a light wizard. There are many Slytherins who are brave and there are many Gryffindors that are cunning and ambitious. We feel that the houses are sticking mostly to themselves because they feel that they have to because of what they think the founders are looking for. One needs to stop looking at the big picture and realize that just because you are in Ravenclaw doesn't make you the most intelligent. Hufflepuff is NOT a house for duffers or unwanted individuals by the others. Bravery is shown in all of the houses and not just Gryffindor."

"We feel that it is time for everyone to start working with others who are having trouble," said Harry picking up where she left off. "We propose that one student from each house that is proficient in a certain subject take on the mantle of tutor for those that are struggling."

"Would you give us an example?" asked an interested Minerva. "What do you mean? If it is what I think it is, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Take for instance Neville and Daphne," said Hermione pointing to each. "One is in Slytherin and the other is in Gryffindor. Both are very skilled in Herbology. They could be tutors for those that aren't doing as well and wish to improve their grade. So we feel that a person or two from each house per year can act as a tutor for those in the lower levels."

"Draco and Hermione are very good at Potions," said Harry with a smile. "For those like Neville that are lousy at it, they can get tutored by them."

"Thanks a lot Harry," said Neville to the laughter of the hall. "I know I am dismal in Potions. You don't need to spread that around."

Harry winked at him as he continued.

"I am the best on our year at DADA," said Harry with a shrug. "I have the highest marks in the school. I could tutor those that are in need."

"We also feel that we can take it one step further," said Hermione when everyone started whispering about the idea. "Draco spent three hours with us yesterday coaching us in wizarding etiquette. Why not hold a class where pureblood wizards can teach muggle born students about wizarding culture and what we can expect after we graduate, and muggle born students can teach purebloods how things work outside the wizarding world."

"I actually like the sound of that," said Millicent as Harry and Hermione sat near Draco. "It would be foolish of us to think that both worlds don't play a part in our lives in one way or another. Yes, some of us are pureblood witches and wizards, but muggles help us with other things as well. I would say that what Lord and Lady Potter have said makes perfect sense."

"Then I guess we can start with reviewing the curriculum of Hogwarts," said Minerva. "We can all take an afternoon off and discuss as a school how we would like to improve the learning status of you all. From there we can make our choices and decide what we are going to add and what not."

"I do have one suggestion," said Harry grinning. "If we are going to learn History of Magic, it might not be a bad idea to actually get someone in the classroom that actually keeps us awake. I am only passing with an O thanks to Professors Umbridge and Snape."

"I didn't know you were getting an Outstanding in History of Magic," stated Neville. "That is seriously impressive. No one except my sister can stay awake in that class and she barely does it herself."

Hermione smiled at the sibling term. Neville smiled back shyly. With that all of the students began to eat. Harry and Hermione began chatting with the Slytherins. It was not long before an invitation to the common room was given. The Potters accepted with a smile.

"It looks like change is coming sooner than we expected," said Dolores to the others. "I for one am glad that this is happening. The sooner that some of these changes take place, the sooner the grade point average will increase in this school."

"All it takes is for one person like Harry Potter to point out where things could be better and everyone jumps on the wagon," remarked Minerva with a smile. "He is going to bring this school to a new age."

Later in the day during lunch, three people were not very happy. Draco had received a letter from his parents that caused him to pale dramatically. Ron and Ginny were not so lucky, as both, received a howler from Molly.

RONALD AND GINNY WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU CAUSE PROBLEMS LIKE THE TWO OF YOU HAVE BEEN? YOU WILL DESIST IN MAKING THREATS TO LORD AND LADY POTTER THIS MINUTE. IF I EVEN GET A WHISPER THAT YOU ARE CAUSING TROUBLE FOR EITHER OF THEM AGAIN, I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET BEING BORN. I AM DEEPLY ASHAMED OF BOTH OF YOU AND WHEN WE SEE YOU FOR THE HOLIDAY, WE WILL BE HAVING A NICE LONG CONVERSATION REGARDING YOUR MANNERS. WE HAVE TAUGHT YOU BETTER THAN THAT AND IF HALF OF WHAT YOU WERE ACCUSED OF IS TRUE, WHICH I HAVE NO REASON TO BELIEVE THAT IT ISNT, THEN YOU BOTH WILL BE IN FOR A SERIOUS LECTURE AND ARE HEREBY GROUNDED UNTIL YOU COME OF AGE.

WE OFFER CONGRATUALTIONS TO YOU, HARRY AND HERMIONE, ON YOUR BONDING. THE TWO OF YOU HAD BETTER SEND ME AN INVITATION WHEN YOU DECIDE TO HOLD AN ACTUAL CEREMONY. YOU TWO ARE STILL PART OF THIS FAMILY.

With that, the letter caught fire and Harry quickly put out the flames. Ron and Ginny glared mutinously at Harry and Hermione. When the couple smirked back, the two red heads turned away and finished their meals in silence. Draco was reading the letter his parents had sent him.

_Draco Malfoy_

_How dare you embarrass us in this manner? We have brought you up better than that. Where have your manners gone? Lord and Lady Potter are NOT to be messed with. If I get one more word from Severus that states you are threatening him with retribution when he punishes you for wrong doings, I will personally come to the school and make you sorry. YOUR duty to the new Heads of the Black family is to protect them now. As they are your Head of House, and family means more than anything to a Malfoy, you will remember that at any time, you can be dismissed from the family and be cast out. Keep your nose clean and your thoughts where they belong._

_Signed  
>Mother and Father<em>

Draco blushed in embarrassment. While his parents didn't yell at him like the Weasley matriarch did, he could read the underlying tone to the letter. He had a duty to fulfill and it was time that he made his place in this world. With a sigh he ate his meal and let his thoughts wander as to how he was going to be a part of the right team for once.

Later that day, the teachers all had a meeting.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I have much more to come and I want to make sure I find my chapter breaks. This seemed like a good spot. As always thank you for the encouragement and support.


	5. Explanations and Decisions

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 5 – Explanations and Decisions**

"Dolores, there is something that we don't fully understand," admitted Minerva sitting there acting as Head of the school for moment. "How is it that, you and Harry, became close enough for him to learn History of Magic from you as well as advanced DADA? I know you said that you were working with Amelia, but we would like to know if there is something else that we can learn about this situation. It is a shock too many of us already, that you don't hate the young man like that which was being portrayed."

"As you know," began Dolores getting comfortable. "Harry has been angry since the beginning of the year. Having a hard time coming to terms with what happened at the end of last year was hard enough. To have been tried by the Wizengamot for underage magic was even harder. We learned that Dumbledore has been doing things to him that should not have been done. We also learned that Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm on the Potters that night. The Ministry has records of things like this. It is no secret that the Potter home in Godric's Hollow was under the Fidelius Charm. What is not known to many is that Dumbledore himself cast that spell and offered to be the Secret Keeper."

"He is one of the few that actually can cast that spell," said Filius nodding. "I was asked by James and Lily, but Dumbledore stepped in and did it in the end. I often wondered why he insisted upon casting the spell."

"So he knew that Sirius wasn't the Secret Keeper," summarized Minerva. "He knew that an innocent man was in Azkaban for something that didn't happen. As Chief Warlock, he is the one that could have put a stop to all of that and he did the opposite of what the laws dictate. He also knows that Peter Pettigrew is still alive. I don't doubt Harry's word that the man still lives."

"We have a book that records all deaths of Wizards and Witches in the Department of Mysteries," said Dolores carefully. "I am going to tell you all something that I don't want to leave this room. I am an Unspeakable. I knew that Pettigrew was still alive and had been in this castle. I was unable to act upon it due to the fact that I was under orders from the Ministry to not get involved. Dumbledore made a play and won before we could do anything about it. We have spies in the Ministry that are working for different factions."

"What do you mean?" asked Severus. "What spies are you talking about and who do they work for?"

"It is simple," said Dolores. "You have spies that belong to Albus Dumbledore. You also have spies that belong to the Dark Lord. You even have spies that belong to the Ministry itself. Those of us that have the title of Unspeakable have special privileges that many others don't. We have access to more records and such that even the Minister doesn't have. We know and learn things for the betterment of our future."

"So how does this play out for Harry Potter?" asked Pomona. "What is his role in all of this?"

"We knew, as did the goblins, of his heritage," she said. "We had been trying to get a spy here in the castle to help with the situation for some time now. We suspected that Dumbledore was putting more pressure on Lord Potter than was necessary or warranted. It was our biggest break through when we were able to get someone from the Ministry that we could trust here in the castle. Amelia Bones is one of those that are NOT in anyone's pocket. Therefore, she is more knowledgeable about what is going on than most as we feel it best that she know what is going on."

"Is she working to get Sirius freed from prison?" Minerva asked. "That would be the best course of action for Harry. He is close to Sirius and it would be to the benefit of the young man to have his godfather out from the scrutiny of the public as a mass murderer on the run."

"We are working on that," admitted Dolores. "However, between Dumbledore and Fudge, they are determined to get the man out of the picture. They want him dead. Dumbledore wants him dead as a way to get to Harry and Fudge doesn't believe that he is innocent. So we got someone here in the castle to keep a watch out over Harry."

"Does he know that you are an Unspeakable?" asked Severus. "Does he know what is going on?"

"He does," admitted Dolores again. "He is a very intelligent young man. I have been instructing him since the beginning of the year. When he came in for the first detention, I made sure he understood what was happening. I also made sure that he was NOT to change his attitude towards me in any way that would throw a suspicion that he was not being punished. We want him trained and the easiest way to do it is to make others think that he and I hate each other and we were fighting constantly. Admirably on his part, he has done a wonderful job."

"So only your department, Amelia Bones, and now us know of this?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Yes," said Dolores. "We have to make sure that Harry is able to defend himself from all outside forces. His strength lies within this castle. It is unfortunate that we may not be able to save Sirius Black, but we are going to do our best to keep him alive for as long as possible. We also want Harry to come to the Department of Mysteries to remove the prophecy. We suspect that it is a fake, but we won't know unless Harry or the Dark Lord takes it and listens to it. We are able to keep the Dark Lord out of there, but we want Harry to come and retrieve the prophecy so that the Dark Lord doesn't get his hands on it at all."

"So this is why you are helping him behind the scenes," said Filius nodding his head. "What about you Severus? Why have you been helping him?"

"Well," said Severus thoughtfully. "I have suspected for some time now that there was something wrong with him. His father was quite skilled in Potions even if he didn't use them. You have to pass the subject with an EE to become an Auror. Lily was a prodigy in the subject often working with me on the side on potions to improve them. So when Harry was doing so abysmally in the art, I took an interest in his studies."

"Yes, but you are helping him in all of his subjects," pointed out Minerva. "Not just potions. Did you find out what was going on with him that we need to know?"

"As you may or may not know, Dumbledore wanted me to teach him Occlumency," said Severus with a sigh. "I saw things that made my blood boil. For once, I talked calmly and treated him as an equal rather than subject him to my normal ways. He started to open up to me. He began to cry on our third meeting. I am disgusted with the Dursleys for doing what they did to him. I hope that Amelia will be able to deal with them. After that, he and I agreed that he could come and sit with me in the evenings that he wasn't serving detention with Dolores so that I could help him with his school work. A friendship formed from there. Granted it was a rather shaky one at first, but it formed none the less. He is VERY intelligent. I was able to convince him to stop holding back in class."

"Well it seems that between the two of you his abilities have sky rocketed," stated Pomona. "I am impressed with his knowledge of things. From what we can see, he is passing ALL of his subjects with ease now. I would not be surprised to learn he is the top of his year this year."

"As the Deputy Head, I have access to all records and grades and such," said Minerva. "I can tell you that he is the top in the entire school right now. He has the highest GPA in the school at this moment. Mrs. Potter is sitting right there. I mean the difference in their GPA is minimal. It is only due to the fact that Harry is better in DADA than Hermione that he is above her. I don't know what you are teaching him Dolores, but I can safely say that I have never seen anyone do so well in the subject and that is saying something as I have been in this school for thirty some odd years."

"As I stated," Dolores replied with a smile. "He is a very intelligent young man. He is actually learning at a seventh year level. I have hopes that he will become an Unspeakable when he graduates. He currently has what we are looking for in that aspect. So does his wife."

Later that day, the entire school was called to assembly in the Great Hall. They were all chatting with each other quietly while waiting for everyone to show up. When all were in attendance, Minerva stood up and handed each person a sheet of parchment while Filius handed out quills and ink.

"What we would like for everyone to do, is to write down what you would like seen in the school that will bring it back to the title of the best in the world," said Severus. "We only have one rule. Those pieces of parchment that has the words mudblood, blood traitors, or purebloods are better will receive an automatic fifty point loss for their house and will serve one week's worth of detention. This school has to work with all students equally. This doesn't mean that we will favor one over another due to their blood status."

"When you are all done, just bring your parchment up to one of the professors and we will mark your name on it and review it," said Pomona. "We are going to take ALL suggestions seriously. Therefore, it is in your best interest to actually write down something that will make you look like intelligent people instead of mentally challenged fools. Every professor in this school is ready for you to turn in your ideas."

"You may begin," said Dolores. "Take all the time that you need. Today is for the students to help us better improve this place. Our goal is to have a brighter future. The way things were done in the past, need to stay in the past. We need to move forward and let the world know that we are finally catching up with the times."

With that, the students sat and began their work. For hours, they chatted and decided. One after another, they all turned in their sheets and waited for the outcome. The professors were busy recording the most common complaints about the school on one piece of parchment while they were recording other ideas on another. When everyone was finished, they sat and waited while the professors tallied up the results of the poll.

"Ok students," said Minerva standing and getting t heir attention. "We have found that there are a few complaints that are common amongst most of the student body. Therefore, we are going to address those issues first."

"It would seem that most of the students feel that I favor my own house above all others," said Severus. "I would like to put your minds at ease on this topic. While I may not call down my house in public, I do punish them behind the scenes. Many of you feel that I favor Draco Malfoy above all others. I will ask that you trust me when I tell you that I punish him just as much as I do everyone else. Recently he lost two hundred points from me for issues that he was the center of. To put your minds further at ease, I will, from this day forward, make sure that I lessen my admonishment publicly of all other students. While many of you feel that I am harsh, I want to point out that one wrong mistake on your potion could have devastating effects. It could not only cause damage, it could even cause death if not done correctly. Therefore, you will not have me any less harsh on you for wrong potions, but I will not "pick" on you like I have been in the future. Furthermore, in the future, my door will be open to ALL who wish extra help in potions. Even you are welcome Mr. Longbottom."

The students all laughed at this. Even Neville gave a nervous giggle at the proclamation.

"We have a majority that feels that it is time for Professor Binns to retire and have a live person teaching History of Magic," said Filius speaking up. "We, as the staff, happen to agree with you. We will begin to look for a live person to teach History of Magic."

"Next we will address the one complaint that is pretty much noted by everyone," stated Minerva. "Many of you have had encounters with or grievances about Mr. Filch and Mrs. Norris. This is something that we, as the staff, have been complaining about for some time as well. Once more, we will begin to look for a new caretaker for the castle. Your grievances about him and his cat have been duly noted and we will take care of it."

"Many of you have taken up the cause that Lord and Lady Potter have stated," said Pomona. "We would like for all students to put their name on a notice that we will post in your common rooms regarding tutors. If you are struggling in a subject and you want to improve, then please, don't be shy or embarrassed about putting your name up on the notice asking for help. On a similar note, all of those that would like to be tutors please add your name on the second notice that we will post. This will ensure that others will know that you are willing to donate your time to assist where needed."

"As Professor Snape has already mentioned, we as the staff will also be leaving our doors open to you all for extra assistance in the subjects that we teach," stated Minerva. "The only thing that we ask is that you all remember that we are teaching all of you. So if we don't have time right then and there, you can be assured that we will set up a time for you."

"Lord and Lady Potter," called Dolores. "We were wondering if the two of you would be willing to head up the class with Professor Burbage to assist the pureblood students with the happenings in the muggle world."

"I have no problems with that," said Harry while Hermione nodded her head at his side. "With permission, we can have anyone who wants to learn about muggle ways away from the Professor's class to meet us in classroom thirteen every Sunday evening after dinner. We would be more than willing to give up our evenings to assist with this project."

"I think I speak for all of my colleagues when I say that is acceptable," assured Minerva. "You have our permission to do so."

"We will ask that if you are going to come to the class that you act like someone who has a brain in their heads," stated Hermione. "We will not tolerate people coming to the class just to badger others or to cause problems. Should this occur, we will ask the professors to prevent you from coming to further classes."

"Should that happen, dock points and send them to us for further punishment," said Dolores. "We want to improve the standards of Hogwarts. As Lord and Lady of the Castle, you have the rights to dock points. Both of you are intelligent enough to know what is right and wrong and act accordingly. Just send us a note letting us know what was said and such and we can deal with it from there."

"Thank you Professors," said Harry with a grin. "We will not disappoint you. We will do our best. On the same note, we ask you all to remember that while many of us are more than interested in tutoring others, that you remember that we need time to study as well. Those of us that are giving up our free time, do it gladly. However, we still need to study as well. Like the rest of you, we have exams coming up and we also wish to do well. I see no reason why the unused classrooms around the Great Hall area can't be used as tutoring rooms. With the permission of the Professors, we can maybe allow those that are being tutored and the tutors, allowances to be out after curfew provided they are going to and from tutoring sessions only."

"I will personally see to it that you have a stack of passes to give to the students," assured Minerva. "Anyone caught abusing this privilege will be summarily punished and allowances not be made again for you."

"With that being said," remarked Severus. "We would like for you all to enjoy the rest of your evening. Those of you that want to be tutors, meet us in classroom eleven in fifteen minutes so that we can set up a schedule for you all."

The students all left the room with lots of conversing going on. Harry, Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Draco, and a few others all stood and headed to classroom eleven so that they could hear what the professors had to say.

"This is something that will help us all out in the future," remarked Draco while they headed out. "I am actually looking forward to being a part of this new age. It seems like a good thing to do with those that need the help."

"Look on the bright side," said Harry. "The Malfoy name can improve by being known as those that help their fellow classmates rather than egotistical bullies."

Draco laughed along with the others and nodded his agreement. They entered the room and decided to start setting it up. Hermione and Harry created different areas for different subjects. Each was set with its own blackboard and such. It would be easier to work with the students if they had their own section to work with. Harry had the castle expand the room to accommodate each and every subject taught in the school. When the professors all entered later, they were amazed at the work that all the teens were doing.

"This is absolutely amazing," said Minerva entering and clapping in delight. "This will work out great for all of those that need it. This is a brilliant idea."

"Now we have to decide who is going to tutor what subject," said Severus sitting down with a clipboard in his hand. "Who wants to begin?"

"Draco and I will work together to tutor those that need it in Potions," said Hermione. "Harry has opted to take DADA and History of Magic. Neville and Daphne will be the ones that will work on Herbology. Luna and Parvati will work with those that want to do better in Divination. Padma and Cho will help people with Transfiguration. Millicent and Blaise are going to help with Charms. Of course Harry and I will work with Muggle Studies on Sundays. As of yet, we have not found anyone to help in the other subjects. I guess for now Harry and I can tutor those that need it until we get more volunteers to assist in the tutoring project." 

"Very good," said Dolores handing each of the named tutors a special badge to put on their robes. "These badges will act like a recording device. When you are in session with a student, just hold the badge and mention their name. When you are done, speak their name and state that they are heading back to their dorms and it will inform whoever is in the Head office that said student is heading back to their common room. Lord Potter has graciously allowed us the use of his map. So we can keep an eye on the students that way."

"We shall have a list of each student by the end of the week that is in need of assistance," said Severus. "We thank you all for this and we look forward to seeing the rise in grades in the subjects. Just note that if it is something that you can't teach them, then you are to refer them to the Professor in charge of that particular subject. Like you, we will do our best to help the students. We may even step in from time to time to assist you with your tutoring sessions."

"For now we wish you all a pleasant evening," said Pomona. "We need to have a private word with Lord and Lady Potter."

Harry and Hermione bade the others a good evening and waited for them to leave the room. When the other students left, they looked with interest at the assembled Professors.

"We need to take Harry to the Department of Mysteries tomorrow," said Dolores. "We want him to remove the prophecy regarding him and the Dark Lord. We know that it is a fake, but the spells on the spheres only allow those it is made about to remove it. Once we have it, we can listen to it and figure out what we can do to counter it. Once that is done, we feel that it is in the best interest of Harry to send a copy with assurances that it is a fake to the Dark Lord. This may or may not keep him from attempting to harm you again in the future."

"I seriously doubt that," remarked Harry. "However I am more than willing to give it a try. I would like for the both of them to just leave me alone and let me live my life. I am so tired of people telling me that I am not allowed to enjoy my life. Between Voldemort trying to kill me all the time and Dumbledore thinking that he can control my every move, I have yet to actually enjoy my life."

"We are going to work with Amelia to make sure that your relatives are punished for their part in all of this," said Minerva. "I argued with Dumbledore for hours about leaving you with those horrible people. He told me to shut up and mind my own business. Of course you know how well I took that."

Everyone present broke out in laughter. It was common knowledge that Minerva didn't like people telling her to shut up when she felt she was correct about a situation. Now that everyone knew that Harry and Hermione had the backing of the staff of Hogwarts, it was easier for Harry to breath.

"I wish to speak with you two about another matter as well," said Dolores. "With the grades that the two of you get, we were hoping that you would consider going to work for the Department of Mysteries when you graduate."

"I can't," said Harry simply. "I have a school that I have to run. As the heir of all four founders, I feel that it is my duty to make sure that I learn as much as I can beginning this summer so that I can learn how to run the school and become the best Headmaster that I can be. Were it not for that, I would be honored to be considered to work in the most proficient and powerful section of the wizarding world."

"I will consider it," said Hermione. "I am flattered to be asked. I am happy that I meet the qualifications so far for that prestigious spot."

"The two of you have the highest GPA on record," said Minerva with a folder in her hand. "We went back and looked at a lot of the grades and such and we have discovered that Dumbledore has been marking Harry lower than we graded him on. In all of the tests and such that we have reviewed and such, the grades that we gave you don't match what Dumbledore recorded in your files."

"I have always scored poorly in Potions," said Harry with a confused brow. "History of Magic was no easy class either."

"I may have stated that you scored low, but you have never scored anything other than an EE at the very worst and an O+ at your best," said Severus. "In History of Magic, you have been scoring between an Acceptable and EE until this year where you are now the top in the school in the subject." 

"Well Professor Umbridge pointed out that most of what Binns teaches can be read in the books," admitted Harry. "I may not be able to comprehend him, but it is easy to read the book. I have been doing so all year. History is rather fascinating. To bad he makes it so dull."

"Just give us a couple of days," said Minerva grinning. "We will have a competent teacher that actually is alive teaching the subject. Tell me Harry. What have you been doing that is making your grades so much better in all of your classes? You seem to have a new respect for learning and you enjoy doing well on your tests."

"It was a hint by Professor Umbridge and Snape both," admitted Harry with a grin pointing to each. "I read each chapter well in advance. From there I sit and write a short theory of each chapter. That way when we actually have homework on a certain subject all I have to do is modify what I learnt in the book as compared to what I learned from the actual professor and you have a good homework assignment already partially completed."

"That is brilliant Harry," said Hermione kissing her husband. "Why did you never do that before? You could have been at the top of our year with me this whole time. While it is being said that you have been doing better than we thought, what I don't understand is why you didn't take a better interest in your classes before."

"Two reasons," said Harry to the group. "First, my magic and such had a block on it if you care to remember. Secondly, my relatives would beat me and starve me if I did better than Dudley."

When Harry realized what he had just said, he grew silent and very embarrassed. He looked down to the floor and refused to lift his head. He didn't want to see the looks that were on everyone else's faces. Everyone else was looking at Harry with sorrow and in some cases anger at what he had suffered at the hands of his relatives.

"Are you telling me that, the idiot known as Dudley Dursley had to do better than you in school or you were abused for it?" asked a furious Minerva. "Are you telling me that your health issues are due to you not being given three square meals a day in that house? Tell me all of it and do it now!"

"From the time I was four I was made to do all the cooking and cleaning," whispered Harry to the horror of the assembled professors. "If I didn't prepare it right or fast enough, I was not permitted to eat. If I didn't do it like they wanted, I was hit and made to redo it and then I was sent to my cupboard."

"WHAT?" Minerva yelled in righteous anger. "Are you telling me that you were placed in a cupboard for not cooking their food properly?"

"It was," began Harry before he lost his voice. "It was my bedroom until I got my Hogwarts letter."

"I AM GOING TO KILL DUMBLEDORE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!" yelled Minerva. "I TOLD HIM NOT TO PLACE YOU THERE. DID HE LISTEN? NO! HE TOLD ME THAT IT WAS FOR THE GREATER GOOD."

"Minerva," said Severus. "You need to calm down. We don't have to worry about that anymore. You can always send for Amelia and have her arrest the Dursleys. They need to be punished for what they have done to Harry. It is no wonder that Harry is small for his age. I am just as angry as you are about this, but there is no need to shout like this in front of Harry. He is frightened and embarrassed enough already."

"Of course Severus," she said taking a deep breath. "I do apologize for my outburst Harry. We will see to it that those horrible relatives of yours are never going to hurt you again."

"Just let it go," said Harry with a sigh. "They can't get to me anymore. I don't have to go back there now that I am the owner of this castle. I can just stay here and not worry about them. It is not worth the effort to bring in three muggles that have probably been brainwashed by Dumbledore in the first place. I don't want anyone else to get hurt due to this situation. I am going to hold my head up high. I am going to excel in my studies. I am going to be the best wizard that I can me right along side of being the best husband that I can be."

The older witches and wizards standing there were beaming at Harry in happiness. His maturity and outlook on life was refreshing to many. It was due to things like this that many in the staff were so fond of him.

"Well said Harry," said Dolores with a smile. "That was a very noble and good thing that you have just done. We will send someone out to your relatives. However, we are only going to check them to make sure there are no spells and what not on them. If they have spells that were placed upon them, it would be better if they were removed for their safety."

"I can agree to that," admitted Harry nodding his head. "However, if no spells were placed upon them, then I am granting whoever checks them permission to threaten them. I may not want them hurt, but they need to understand that what they did was wrong. Just make sure that they understand that if there were no spells that I never want to see them again and that I will be taking control of Grunnings so that they can know that I will be watching."

"I am very impressed," said Minerva. "Who would you like to run the company for you while you are here and training?"

"See if Griphook or Ragnok knows of anyone they would trust to run that company," said Harry thoughtfully. "If they do, then we can be sure that they will know how to make a profit. I don't want Vernon dipping his hands into my money anymore if I can get away with it."

"I will deal with this for you," said Severus. "I am sure that they will know of someone that can run a muggle business and improve it for you."

"If I don't have any shares or do not own it, have Griphook and Ragnok make sure that I buy it outright," said Harry. "I want that company under my complete control by no later than next week. Also get them to make sure that we get all stocks and such of the Daily Prophet. I want to own that paper as well."

"Why would you want the Daily Prophet?" asked Dolores confused.

"Simple," said Hermione smiling at her husband. "We don't want people like Rita Skeeter telling any more lies about us. We also want to point out that she is an unregistered Animagus. I caught her at the end of last year. Draco Malfoy had been giving her gossip about Harry all year. From there she did her normal thing and embellished his reports even further."

"Well I think it is safe to say that the Goblins of Gringotts will take this to task for you," said Severus thoughtfully. "I am sure that if you send them an owl that they will take care of both of these situations immediately."

"We wanted to talk with you about one other issue," said Dolores with a small smile. "Dumbledore planted the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. We were wondering if you would be willing to help us by coming with me soon and removing the prophecy so that we may here the contents of it. As we stated earlier and got off track, we need to get that prophecy to safety and heard before more happens that doesn't need to happen."

"By doing so, we may finally understand why the Dark Lord is taking so much stock in it," assured Severus. "We want him to leave you alone as much as possible. If he were to hear that the prophecy is a fake and that you are not a threat to him, he may just leave you alone and let you live your life without the hassle of looking over your shoulder and wondering if he will be there or not."

"I think that is a good idea," said Harry thoughtfully. "We can get it out in the open and finally understand what is being said. With that we can decided what to do from there."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will end this chapter right here. I have to say that I am not going to abandon my stories, but if there is a delay in the writing it is because I have other things in life that I have to do as well. This story is harder to write and therefore, updates will be fewer from here on out. Thanks for the understanding.


	6. Of Letters and Decisions

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 6 – Of Letters and Decisions**

The next day saw a flurry of activity in the castle. Now that the curriculum was being placed into effect, the students were eager to see how things would improve for the better around Hogwarts as well as Wizarding Britain in general.

Harry knew that Dolores wanted him to join her some time that day to go to the Department of Mysteries to retrieve the prophecy pertaining to him and the Dark Lord. Harry was sitting there during his break when he had a sudden flash of inspiration. He took out quill, ink, and parchment and began to write his letter.

_Voldemort_

_It has come to my attention that the prophecy regarding the two of us is a fake. I am willing to go out on a limb and obtain the prophecy from the Department of Mysteries. I am interested in hearing what it has to say just as much as you are. When I have the full contents of the prophecy, I will send to you a copy. I am sure that someone here in the castle can make a copy of this prophecy and we will send it to you. In this one aspect, I am going to let down my defenses with regards to you so that we can both get the information that we both desire. When it is all said and done, and we have heard the prophecy, we can decide how we want to proceed with our futures. I have never wanted this war to begin with. I was forced into it by you and Dumbledore. I have always only wanted to be normal and have a loving family. While I now have a family that was created through all of this, it is not quite the same as having my flesh and blood mother and father._

_The night that you killed my parents, you inadvertently created a Horcrux. Now that I know what they are, I know how it is that you have not died yet. The one that was in your diary was destroyed. Lucius was foolish to send it to Hogwarts when he knew that Dumbledore was looking for items such as that. The Goblins had to take the one that was in my scar out as it was feeding off of my life force. I am not going to apologize for its destruction either._

_Just know that Dumbledore is not that happy with me anymore as I have thrown him out of the castle. This doesn't mean that I will not still defend the school and all of its inhabitants and residents. I am the owner of the school and I will do what I have to do to keep it safe at all costs. You will desist in attacking my home or you and I will continue to have problems. Should you decide to leave me alone, I will return the gesture._

_There are other things that I am interested in talking with you about, but now is not the time for it. Maybe in the future, you and I can sit down like mature adults and talk face to face without pulling a wand on each other. As we both know, that doesn't work anyway as we have brother wands. _

_My final word of caution to you is to keep your eyes open for Dumbledore. He is up to something and I have a feeling that he orchestrated the fight between you and me. While I still despise you for killing my parents, I feel that you were not the only one acting that night and something caused all of this to happen. The leader of the Light is definantly working on the Dark side for his own agenda and neither you nor I will be safe from him. I am the Leader of the Light and you are the Leader of the Gray. At least that is how I see it._

_I will end this for now. Please note that if my owl doesn't come back in as good of health as I sent her to you, that I will not hesitate to hunt you down and destroy the last of your horcruxes and even yourself. Now that the magical blocks that Dumbledore placed on me are gone, I can finally live with my full potential which is significantly more than yours and definantly more than his._

_With my mind in thought concerning this and other events,_

_Harry Potter_

When Harry was done with the letter, he re-read it a few times to make sure that it was as polite as he could make it while also making sure that he got his point across. When he was done, he left his room to search for Severus. He found the man in the Potions Lab. When Severus saw Harry in the doorway, he beckoned him in.

"What can I do for you this morning Harry?" asked Severus finishing he potion he was working on. "You seem to have something weighing heavily on your mind."

Harry handed him the letter and let the man read it. When Severus was done, Harry looked at him hopefully.

"I was hoping to get your opinion on this letter," stated Harry. "I don't want to come across like an arrogant ass to the Dark Lord, but at the same time, I want him to understand that I mean business and I will not back down from him should he continue to come after me and those that are in my care."

"Well," said Severus after a moment of thought. "I think that you are getting your point across nicely with this. It is well written and has loads of insight in it. My main concern is that you are using Hedwig for this delivery. I know how fond of that owl you are. With as loyal as she is, anyone would be severely fond of her. She is highly intelligent for her species."

"I am concerned about her, but I don't think he will take out any anger on her," said Harry. "After all, I gave him some information that is beneficial to him as well as to the differences that he and I share. I want him to know that Dumbledore is up to something and that I don't think either of us is safe from the old fool. Therefore, I think that he will be calm enough to allow her safe flight in and out. Plus I have a special medallion I plan on putting around her neck."

"It wouldn't surprise me to learn that it is because of something that Dumbledore did that caused the Dark Lord to become dark in the first place," admitted Severus. "I am glad that you and I can talk about things such as this. It is a far cry from when you first came into this castle. Within the last few weeks, you are more at ease within yourself as well as more confident. Now that you are married to Hermione, you are even more confident and focused. I would haphazard a guess that anyone trying to come between the happiness that you found is in for a fight that they can not win. I for one am not stupid enough to get in the way. I have seen what you have easily done to Dumbledore and I know that at any given time that you could do the same to me if you chose to do so. I also know that you would not do something like that to me without good reason."

"I am happy that you and I broke through all of those barriers that were between us," said Harry with a smile. "I enjoy working with you and I love the fact that if I have a problem that I can come and talk with you about it. I should have let the Sorting Hat place me in Slytherin all those years ago like it wanted. We may have been able to break through the wall sooner."

"It is a possibility," agreed Severus. "I am closer to my snakes due to being able to see them for what and who they are. If you were in my house, I would have known a long time ago that you were being abused and would have taken steps to stop it. Now, why don't you go and mail your letter and I will meet you in the Great Hall for breakfast. From there, Professor Umbridge will want to take you to the Ministry so that you can remove the Prophecy. We don't want you to miss too many more classes, but you are already far advanced in your studies anyway."

With that, Harry politely excused himself and went to the Owlery. Hedwig glided down and landed gently on his shoulder. He stroked her breast for a few moments before he looked seriously at her.

"I need you to take a letter to the Dark Lord for me," he said. "I can only trust you to do this as I know you will not let anything happen to either you or the letter."

She hooted softly to him before she jumped to the ledge to hold out her leg. From there he tied the letter to her leg. He halted her before she was about to fly out.

"I have a protective amulet that I would like for you to wear around your neck," he told her holding it up for her to see. "It will keep you safer. I don't want Dumbledore using you as a means to get to me. I would be very upset if something were to happen to you."

She hooted once more and stretched her neck out for Harry to place the amulet around her neck. He smiled at his beloved owl before he allowed her to leave. When she was gone, he headed back to the castle so that he could get some breakfast. He and Hermione sat with the Hufflepuffs that morning.

"I am going to the Ministry of Magic with Professor Umbridge this morning," Harry told Hermione. "It is time to hear what the prophecy says. From what I am to understand, we are going there and back with no deviations. I need you to keep an eye out for Hedwig for me. She was sent out on a special mission this morning and I want her checked thoroughly when she gets back for injury or any spells that are not supposed to be there. The medallion that you and I created is around her neck. So if there are any enchantments on her that is not supposed to be there, I will trust you to have them removed."

"I will personally see to it that Professor Snape and Hagrid check her over for any type of damage or spells," assured Hermione kissing him quickly. "I love her as much as you do. To whom did you send her to?"

"The Dark Lord," said Harry. "He wants information that only I can give him. There is a copy of the letter I wrote to him on your desk in our rooms. It will tell you what I told him and such. For now I have to go. Professor Umbridge is looking at us with slight impatience. I don't want to upset her."

With a kiss on the lips to his bonded, Harry quickly got up and headed to Dolores. She smiled at him as they left the castle. When they got outside the wards of the school, she took him by the arm and shifted slightly on the spot and apparated them to the Ministry of Magic. When they arrived, they were met by Amelia Bones who posted a couple of Aurors at their backs for safety reasons. The Aurors that were there were those that Amelia knew were not in the pocket of anyone and extremely loyal to the Ministry and the laws that it was supposed to uphold.

Dolores led them to the Department of Mysteries. When they got to the entrance, she posted the Aurors on high alert at the door before she led Harry inside.

"People like Dumbledore like to think that they have access to everything here in the Department, but he doesn't," she told Harry. "He is restricted just like everyone else. If he is ever found here, he will be in more trouble than he knows what to do with."

"What are we going to do about his spot as Chief Warlock and Supreme Mugwump?" asked Harry. "With that kind of power, won't he be able to cause me more grief and heartache?"

"If Amelia has anything to say about it, he won't be either of those things for very much longer," assured Dolores with a smile. "He is in an awful lot of trouble right about now. I sent a vial with my memories of the other day to her. She is furious. This is the reason why you have Aurors watching your every move when you are not in the castle. While you are there, your magic and that of the castle protects you and Hermione. While out of the castle, you will need someone to help watch your back. Powerful the two of you may be, but you can still be hit with spells and charms when you are not looking for them."

"Constant Vigilance," laughed Harry. "I will definitely keep an eye out for the old fool. He better leave me alone is all that I have to say. He has already done as much damage if not more to me than the Dark Lord has ever done. I will not tolerate one more person using me for their own gain and influence ever again."

"Nor should you have to," said Dolores leading him through the doors to the Hall of Prophecies. "You are your own person. Those that are in the castle with you are there to guide you through your magical training. If anyone is trying to use or abuse anyone, we need to know about it."

"I have no doubts that now that Dumbledore is gone, that the rest of you can actually enjoy yourselves with your jobs," said Harry with a smile. "Now that it is out in the open as to whom and what I am, I can be more relaxed. Now that the Horcrux is gone from my scar, I don't feel so angry all the time. I can actually enjoy life and do the best that I can do without fear of retribution for it."

"I am very impressed with your grades and the way that you are carrying yourself," said Dolores with a smile opening the door for him. "I am very impressed with your willingness to learn anything that I am teaching you."

"This is beautiful," said Harry looking around at all of the globes and such. "I didn't realize that there were so many prophecies out and about. Professor Trelawney is such an old fraud. I am tired of her predicting my death every time she sees me. It is part of the reason I dropped Divination."

"She is only there because according to Dumbledore, she is the one that made the prediction about you and the Dark Lord," said Dolores with a snort leading Harry to the area where his prophecy was sitting. "I happen to agree with you that she is nothing but a fraud. If I could fire her and send her on her way I would. Seers are rare."

"Something tells me that Luna is a seer," said Harry. "She always knows things that most people wouldn't know. I really worry about her sometimes. Her dorm mates have been treating her badly and they need to leave her alone. It is getting old watching her walk around in bare feet because they steal and hide her shoes."

"We will fix all of that," assured Dolores patting him gently on the arm. "Now that we know it is happening, we can do something about it. As far as her being a Seer, I think you are probably right. She does have the aspect and outlook that a Seer would have. She definitely sees more than we do. Here we are. Your orb with the Dark Lord is there."

Harry looked to where she was pointing and saw the dusty orb sitting on the shelf. He reached up and took it down. She handed him a small sack to put it in for safe keeping. From there, he placed it in his pocket and they left the area. Neither of them saw Dumbledore in the shadows looking at them with anger on his face.

"I will get you for this Harry Potter," said the old man before he apparated out.

Harry and Dolores made their way back to the entrance to the Department of Mysteries. One of the Aurors was unconscious on the floor and the other was nursing a wound. Harry and Dolores immediately sent word to Amelia. Within moments, the area was flooded with Aurors.

"What in the world happened here?" asked Amelia. "What happened to these two men?"

"Dumbledore attacked us," said the Auror that was trying to stop the blood flowing from a cut on his chest. "He went into the Department of Mysteries. I have not seen him come out yet, but we are talking about Dumbledore. He can do things that most ordinary witches and wizards can't. he probably apparated out."

"So he is trespassing on Ministry property," snapped Dolores angrily. "That means that he could have been near us when we took the prophecy down. I have to get Lord Potter back to the castle. Madam Bones I will need a portkey to the Head's office."

Amelia was already in action. With a wave of her wand and a fluent spell, she was able to produce a portkey to get both Dolores and Harry back to the castle. When she knew that they were gone, she went about her task of getting her Aurors the medical attention that they needed. She knew that it was time to stop Dumbledore before he ended up killing someone.

Harry and Hermione rushed into each others arms upon the duo returning to Hogwarts. Dolores was a bit shaken, but she was holding her own. Minerva and Severus were quietly conversing with her while Hermione was busy checking Harry for any signs of injury. Minerva, Severus, and she were already waiting in the office for their return. All three were nervous about Harry being somewhere without sufficient backup.

"Has Hedwig returned yet?" Harry asked his wife. "If so was she hurt in any way?"

"She has returned," said Hermione handing him the reply. "She was not harmed in any way. She was actually quite happy to be back. I think she knew that the mission you gave her was more than a normal delivery. Did you get the prophecy?"

"We did," said Harry. "Apparently while Professor Umbridge and I were doing that, Dumbledore attacked our Auror guards. I wonder why he didn't come after us."

"It could be that he was not ready to make his move against you yet," said Severus hearing the remark. "It is not like he will forget what you did to him the last time the two of you came face to face. You were easily able to beat him and he will not forget that any time soon. I think he wants to bide his time and see if you make a mistake somewhere."

"That man is going down," said Harry angrily. "I am so tired of him thinking that he is above the law and that he has the right to dictate to everyone what they can or can't do. I think that we need to get a session of the Wizengamot called so that we can deal with him once and for all. Don't I have a seat on the panel?"

"As the heir of the founders, you have more than just one," said Dolores quickly. "Also as you are the Head of the Black family, you have that seat as well. Your mother, being a pureblood, ensures that you have that seat as well as you are the last of the line with magical blood in them."

"So that is four for the founders," said Harry tallying them up on his fingers. "One for the Black, Potter, and Evans lines, which makes it a total of seven seats. Is Hermione able to sit on any of those spots as my wife?"

"Very much so," said Dolores while Minerva and Severus nodded. "As your wife, she can take one or more of the spots to help spread the vote out evenly. You are also able to appoint proxies to the other seats. You are the first and only one with so many seats. However, the laws dictate that you are able to do more than most as you have so many old seats that have not been claimed or used in so long of a time. The laws are older ones and have not been changed nor will they ever."

"So how do I call for a vote of no confidence for certain people?" asked Harry as the group all got situated. "I think we need to get Dumbledore out of the picture as soon as possible. We also need to do something about that imbecile Fudge as well. He is the worst Minister for Magic to have ever taken the office. We need to get more forceful people in those two offices."

"I have a seat on the panel," said Dolores. "I can talk with Amelia and we can get something set up. For now, we need to listen to the prophecy and decide what we are going to do from there."

Harry pulled the prophecy out of the bag and tapped it with his finger. The group all listened to it intently for a few moments.

"About the only thing that makes sense in this is that he marked me as his equal," said Harry thoughtfully. "However, we don't know that it was actually him that did it or if he did it on purpose. We do know that my scar was the area where his Horcrux was at, but that doesn't mean that he intentionally marked me."

"You are correct," said Severus. "It could just be that it is the point of entry of the spell when it was cast. For all we know, you were hit with flying debris, and that is what caused your head to open up to begin with. This part about being born as the seventh month dies is rubbish."

"I agree," said Hermione. "Neville was also born in July. There are others in this school that was born at the end of July as well. This prophecy doesn't make any sense what so ever. How do we know that the Dark Lord in question is Voldemort? He isn't even a real Lord. It is just a made up name."

"I see where she is going with this," said Harry. "He is only called the Dark Lord because people are afraid to say his name. To be honest that isn't his real name to begin with. It is all a made up scenario. I am sure that more than my parents defied him three times anyway. His own minions defy him all the time. How do we know it isn't one of his own minion's children that are destined to beat him and bring him down?"

"Besides," said Hermione. "We know that Dumbledore orchestrated the whole thing. He is the one that cast the Fidelius Charm. He knew who the Secret Keeper was the whole time. He has been playing this whole thing out just for some sick and perverted reason. When I get my hands on him I will make him sorry he ever started all of this. My family has been affected by this as much as Harry's. I am going to make that old man pay for all of this."

"We are going to help you," said Minerva through gritted teeth. "I have trusted that man since my own days here as a student. How dare he do this with so many people's lives? He has no right to do what he did or continues to do. It is time that he is put in his rightful place."

"We will take care of all of this," said Harry smiling at her. "Professor Umbridge, can you make a duplicate of this prophecy and our reasoning behind it? I think that the Dark Lord should hear all of this as well as our theories. He may agree with us and have ideas as to how we can come to some sort of conclusion to all of this. He may have insight on something that we are missing."

"Harry," said Hermione suddenly. "You never read the letter from him. I think we should all hear what he had to say. Would you be willing to read it out loud for us?"

"Sure," said Harry shrugging. "I trust all of you and I will not hold anything back from you all. Each of you present has done something that has impacted my life for the better. Professor McGonagall has always made it known that she loves and cares for me. You are my wife Hermione. Professor Umbridge has taken me under her wing and has helped me throughout this year and I am sure she will continue to do so. Professor Snape is helping me deal with my haunted past. Therefore, I trust you all to know what is going on."

With that, Harry took out the letter. He opened the envelope and began to read out to the assembled party.

_Potter_

_I think you are correct in a number of things that you have told me. I didn't know that Lucius was the one to send my personal belongings to the castle to hurt the Weasley family. While they may be classified as Blood Traitors, they are still purebloods and deserve the chance to live as such. The fact that Lucius was told to guard my possession with his life apparently means nothing to him. It was not supposed to go to the school or to even leave his home._

_As far as its destruction, I am not foolish enough to think that the meddlesome old fool would not have done it himself. You did it to save the life of the Weasley girl. I do NOT fault you for this. I am upset that it was done, but you didn't know what it was or what it could do. Lucius will pay for this misdeed. _

_As for the one that was centered in your scar, that explains so much. It would also explain how I have never been able to do you serious harm. Again I will not fault you for its destruction. Were I in your shoes, I would have done the same thing to get a part of someone else out of me. I am not happy that it was done, but I can't fault you for wanting it out of your head._

_The topic of Dumbledore is a sore one for me as much as it is for you. He was a busy body when I was a student. He is the one that introduced me to the Magical World. I asked for help in getting out of the muggle orphanage and was denied by him time and time again. _

_You and I DO need to sit and talk. I will call a truce with you so that we may discuss this issue and more. I will bring one person to cover my back and I ask that you do the same. I know you are honorable enough to do this. You have my oath as a wizard that no harm will come to you or your escort during this meeting. Should we come to some sort of conclusion, future details can be discussed and decided from there._

_Until we meet_

_Lord Voldemort_

"Well that was both interesting and enlightening," said Severus. "I am impressed that he is actually willing to speak to you on such common ground. He is normally not known for his willingness to deal with issues outside of his command. He is more than likely to blast first and ask questions later. I think that you should set up a time and place to meet him so that the two of you can come to some sort of compromise."

"I have so much that I have to do," said Harry rubbing his temples. "I don't want to fall back on my studies. This is our OWL year after all. I know that I am advanced in most of my classes, but I want to do well in ALL of them. I can't keep putting off my homework and such. I know this is important, but so is my education."

"Harry," said Minerva kindly. "Why don't you let us deal with getting everything set up for you? I think you could use some time to get back into your normal routine. With all that is going on, you are starting to feel overwhelmed and we don't want that. I will write the letter to the Dark Lord for you. All you have to do is decide who is going to go with you so that I know who to tell him is coming."

"I honestly don't know who to consider," said Harry. "I am open to suggestions. I don't know who would be willing to go with me other than Hermione, and I am not subjecting her to this madness. She has so much going on herself that I am surprised she hasn't cracked yet under the strain. Do you have any suggestions as to who should go with me?"

"I will go with you," said Dolores suddenly. "I can act in dual roles this way. I can act as your supporter as well as a representative for the Ministry of Magic. I will also talk to Amelia about getting the Wizengamot to meet in two weeks from today so that we can do something about Dumbledore."

"We, as the Heads of House, will keep things going in the castle," assured Minerva. "We are not forgetting that you are still a fifteen year old. We know that you have much life to live. We do want you to be able to actually act like a teen every now and then. Life is hard enough without losing what little childhood you have left. Why don't we meet tomorrow after all of your classes and we can work together to make a list of people you would consider acting as a voice for you for the seats you have on the Wizengamot. That way, you will have one less thing to worry about and we can get everything set up while you are speaking to the panel about what you want."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Harry. "I think that Professor Snape should be the proxy for the Slytherin seat. Professor McGonagall can act for Gryffindor. I will take my spot for Potter. If Narcissa is willing, we can have her sit for the Black family spot. Hermione can sit for Ravenclaw or even Evans if she wants."

"Why not both?" asked Dolores. "You can have more than one spot on the panel. You can take the Potter and Hufflepuff seats while she takes Evans and Ravenclaw. Those that you named for your other seats will do just fine. I can send the letter to Amelia and let her know what is going on."

"I will take the spot for you for Slytherin," said Severs nodding in agreement. "I will also speak to Narcissa for you. I am sure that she will oblige you as she was a Black before she married Lucius. I can take my spot as the Heir to the Prince name as well. So that will help in that aspect. However, instead of Minerva, why don't you let Amelia or Dolores act for Gryffindor? That way, she can stay here and keep an eye on the castle while we are all gone. Taking too many trustworthy people out of the castle could be a problem. We don't want to leave it open for attack while we are gone. You and Hermione are Lord and Lady of the castle, and that alone is enough to leave the castle slightly weakened in your absence. So just leave Minerva here, as she is the most powerful person to watch out over it while we are not here."

"Professor Umbridge?" asked Harry hesitantly. "Would you do that for me? I think Professor Snape is correct."

"Of course I will," aid Dolores with a smile. "For now, why don't you and Hermione head on out and get some of your homework done while we three take care of everything for you."

"Thanks everyone," said Harry as Hermione and he made their way to the door. "I appreciate all of this. Just let me know when and where I have to be and I will make sure that I am available for all of this."

"Just go," said Minerva with a smile. "We will make sure that you are notified when we have everything set up."

Harry took one last look that the trio of professors before he smiled and headed out of the room. He wanted to make sure that he stayed well ahead in his school work. He didn't want to back slide in his grades and he knew he still had those students that were interested in being tutored.

Harry and Hermione made it to lunch later that day. Classes were going smoothly once more for them. Both were able to comprehend things that most of the others were unable to grasp so easily. Remus was back in the castle acting as the History of Magic Professor. Now that there was a live teacher, the others were able to stay awake and learn more about the subject.

After lunch, Harry and Hermione made their way to Ancient Runes where they delved deeper into the workings of the symbols and such. The professor was pleased that Harry was finally attending her class. She knew he was a few years behind, but she also knew that he was quickly catching up. He was now studying at a second year level. She knew he would be up to par with the rest of the class come time for their exams in May.

Arithmancy was another class where the Professor was delighted to finally have Harry actually sit, in the class. That he was studying at a fourth year level already was impressive to say the least. She knew that with his ability to work with the numbers so easily that he would be far ahead of his year mates at the rate he was going. Add in that he only started studying the subject during the summer and you had a Professor that knew the boy was a prodigy in the subject. Her star pupil was Hermione, but now that Harry was actually sitting in the class, she knew it would not be long before the young man far outstripped his wife in the subject.

Life was going to be good for Harry for awhile. Every now and then he could feel that someone was testing the strength of the wards. Each time, Harry gave the wards a small power boost and the person that was trying to pass them would leave. The wards were stronger now than they were since the time of the founders themselves.

Harry was not foolish enough to think that things would continue to be so easy. He knew that coming up, he had to face Voldemort and discuss options. He also knew that he had to eventually face Dumbledore and bring him to justice. Last but not least, he was worried about what would happen when he went through with his plan to evict Cornelius Fudge from the seat of Minister and work to get someone worthy in the post. He was also worried about Sirius as he had not heard from him in some time.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter right here. I am on a roll and can go right into the next chapter with my thoughts while they are still fresh in my mind. Thanks for all of the support and understanding that you are all giving me.


	7. Situations and Fixes

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 7 – Situations and Fixes**

The next two weeks were a busy time for Harry. He was working hard in all of his classes. He was also still getting assistance from Draco regarding the ways of wizarding politics. Though it was no longer needed, he still met with Dolores and Severus twice a week each for on the side studying.

The weekend came and Harry and Hermione made their way to Hogsmeade to do some shopping. Harry had promised Hermione, that he would allow her to help him choose a whole new wardrobe so that he could actually have some good clothes for a change instead of the hand me downs he always wore from his cousin.

Thanks to the potion regimen that Severus had him on Harry had picked up some weight and was filling out more. He was no longer so gaunt looking. His muscles were more defined and he wasn't so starved looking. Most of the effects of the malnutrition were completely gone. The confidence that Harry walked around with now was noticed by everyone that looked at him. All of his school work was always given the highest grade, as the professors could find nothing wrong with any of it. The practical portions of his classes were just as smooth as his written work.

Halloween was approaching and Hermione knew that was a day that Harry always hated the most. So she approached Neville, Luna, Draco, Millicent, and Daphne.

"I would like to keep Harry occupied today," she informed them. "I know that Glad Rags sells both muggle and wizarding clothes. As I am not all that familiar with men's fashions, I figured that Draco and Neville could help us get him a wardrobe that is new and actually fits him properly. I figured from there, we could get him to go to other places and do some shopping for him as well as us. He still refuses to use his inheritances on himself."

"I would love to help," said Neville with excitement. "Harry is my friend and I would do anything to see him keep that smile on his face. It is so good to see him so happy all of the time. He is too kind to be hurt so much all of the time."

"I actually agree with Neville," said Daphne while Millicent nodded. "Harry has more self confidence about him and he is happier. Even when he talks to us Snakes, he gives us his fullest attention and helps us when we ask for it."

"I like the new Harry Potter," said Draco. "Now that the Weasley gits are not allowed to interact with him anymore, he is more focused on his life instead of making them happy. He is very studious and very meticulous about his work. Severus told me that Harry is in a tie with me for second place in grades in Potions. That is very impressive as Harry was always scared to do well when he first came to class in first year."

"I am just thankful that Harry and Professor Snape are getting along finally," said Hermione with a smile. "The difference is also helping Professor Snape. All of us talking about what we wanted to change in the school have helped all of the professors as well as us students. Professor McGonagall told me that the GPA in the school is at an all time high now that we are offering tutoring to those that need it. She also told me that the house rivalries are at an all time low."

"I agree with that," said Millicent. "I am glad that we are all starting to trust one another. I like the changes and I hope that they continue. Who would have thought that we three Slytherins would be friends with Harry Potter or Hermione Granger? Now that we know all of what has happened, we are happy to be friends with Lord and Lady Potter."

"Harry is heading this way," said Draco pointing. "We better grab him now before we lose his interest in getting himself some new and better clothes. From the month that all of this has been taking place, I know he despises using his own money on himself. I am impressed at the selflessness that one person can possess. I was seriously wrong about him and I am glad that he has forgiven me."

"Hey guys and ladies," said Harry approaching the group. "I just got some news from Professor Umbridge. She wants me to sit both OWLS and NEWTS in DADA this year."

"Won't that be hard?" asked Daphne as they led Harry forcefully out of the castle and passed a smiling Arabella Figg. "It will be hard enough just sitting your OWLS. NEWTS are even harder than that."

"I asked the same question," said Harry as Hermione had one hand and Luna had the other. "She said that I am so far advanced that it is getting to the point that there is little she can teach me. Right now she is working with me on doing wandless and nonverbal spell casting. So she started from the beginning again and we are slowly working my way up through the years again while I master the spells first nonverbally and then wandless. We are taking it slow and easy. Plus when we are not working on that, we are still working in the Auror handbooks. So I have surpassed the entire Hogwarts curriculum for DADA."

"That is very impressive Harry," said Draco on the other side of Luna. "I knew you were powerful, but most wizards can't use wandless magic and those that can are limited by what they can do. To do it both nonverbal and wandless is an even greater feat. Let's not mention that you are studying at an Auror level."

"I would be happy to work with you all on this if you want," said Harry smiling. "I am already tutoring three times a week, so it won't be that bad if you five want to learn what I am learning. Professor Umbridge is still pretending to be upset that I would rather be the Headmaster than an Unspeakable. It is a standing joke between us that she asks me all the time if I want to change my mind."

"I am still amazed that the two of you are such good friends," said Neville. "She really acted liked she hated your guts when she first got here. Now the two of you act like best friends. Then again, you act like that with most of the professors around here. Now that I think on it, you act like that with everyone except Ron and Ginny."

"I am just a likable guy," said Harry to the laughter of the group. "May I inquire as to where you are forcing me to go?"

"YOU are getting all new clothes today," said Hermione in a tone that brooked no argument. "WE, as your wife and friends, are tired of seeing you wear those old clothes. So while we are out today, I asked Dobby and Winky to burn all of your old stuff minus your robes. Draco and Neville agreed to assist us in making sure that you have all of the latest fashions. If anyone has the taste of a super model it would be Draco Malfoy."

"Thank you for that," said Draco strutting like a peacock to the amusement of the others. "I like to think that I have impeccable taste. We also need to visit the magical hairstylist to see if we can do anything with that stuff on Harry's head. I swear I saw him the other day trying for twenty minutes to get it to lay flat and if I didn't know any better I swear I saw it rebel."

"It probably did," said Harry to the gales of laughter that was coming from the others. "This hair is a nightmare. The more I try to get it to behave the more it looks like I was rolling in the mud or something."

"Now we know your secret," said Millicent with an impish smile on her face. "The real reason that Harry Potter's hair doesn't lay flat is because he likes to roll in the mud. I think I am going to send a letter to the Daily Prophet."

"I can see the headline now," said Daphne with tears in her eyes. "Potter-Black heir rolls in the mud to get that freshly shagged look."

By now all of the teens were holding onto each other with their laughter. Even Harry was laughing at the jokes. Dolores and Minerva fought hard not to burst out laughing right along side of the teens. When they noticed them enter the clothing store, both let loose with a volley of laughs.

"That was seriously needed," said Minerva when she was able to get a hold of herself. "Harry is so much happier now. I am still impressed that there was a mix of three of the four houses there."

"Oh yes," said Dolores wiping tears of mirth from her face. "There were others from the different houses all calling out to the group as well. Even through their banter and laughter, they took the time to wave and acknowledge others. I really think that Harry will be alright now. He is able to let loose and not be so stern and serious all the time."

"I got a letter from Griphook," said Minerva. "They informed me that Harry has full controlling interest in that muggle company, Grunnings. Vernon has been fired. They found that Harry's suspicions were correct and that his Uncle was pilfering money from the company. They have seized the house, vehicle and other possessions to repay the company for all of the money that he stole."

"What about his acquisition of the Daily Prophet?" Dolores asked as they entered the Three Broomsticks. "Was he able to buy that as well?"

"Well he already had thirty five percent from the Potter inheritance," said Minerva. "He also had another forty percent from the stocks that the Blacks own. So it wasn't that hard to get the rest of them and own it outright. He is about a five hundred thousand galleons lighter, but it was well worth the buy as he will make that and then some within the next few months."

"A half million is not that big of a loss to someone as wealthy as Harry," said Dolores. "Lord Ragnok and Griphook are making sure that Harry's money is making money. From what I am to understand, it is significant too."

"Harry will make sure that his descendants are wealthy indeed," said Minerva. "We talked the other day and he mentioned that he was interested in buying stocks for other businesses. I told him to make sure that he didn't already own stocks in certain companies before he went and bought more. We spent the better part of two hours reviewing what he has stock in and so forth."

While the professors were talking, the teens were having a field day in the clothing store. The proprietor was delighted by all the business. Draco and Neville took over Harry for styles while the girls all gave their input on color combinations and such. A few hours later, Harry had more clothes than he would ever need. They got him jeans, slacks, shorts, tee shirts, long and short sleeve shirts of different styles and colors. He got different types of shoes, socks, under garments, pajamas, as well as hats, coats, jackets, and other items. He knew that he would not grow that much more in height. The owner of the store informed them that even though the clothes were muggle clothing that all that was purchased, was able to be lengthened with the right incantation should they need it. The wizarding clothes that were bought would also be able to be lengthened.

"Can you send these to the school for us?" asked Hermione. "We have other stores we want to go shopping in and we don't want to be bogged down with all of these bags."

"Of course Lady Potter," said the owner with a grin. "They will be there within the next ten minutes. I am sure that Lord Potter's elf will over see the cleaning and storing of his clothing."

"Dobby takes pride in his work for Harry," said Hermione to the man as they headed out. "I am sure that by the time we get back to the castle that he will have all of Harry's socks and such ironed and put away. Winky isn't that much better with all of the love and attention she gives him."

From there, the teens all made their way out of the clothing store and headed to the book store. They entered the store and started browsing the books. Harry made it clear that they could buy whatever they wanted and he would pay for it. He had already bought them each a nice outfit while they were shopping.

The day was drawing to a close for the teens. They had hit many stores and other places that day. Fun was had by all in the group which grew from time to time and then shrank as members of other houses and such joined and then left the party, depending on the location. They were heading back to the castle when Dumbledore appeared before them.

"Harry Potter," he exclaimed. "I am enforcing my right as the Head of the Wizengamot to place you under arrest for the false accusations and dark magic that you performed on me to throw me out of the castle. You are hereby also under arrest, for using dark magic on the teens that are in your company. If you come quietly, I won't be forced to hurt you."

"You hurt me?" asked Harry with every ounce of contempt he could muster. "I am not now, nor will I ever resort to using Dark Magic on people. That is YOUR specialty and not mine. As you are here using your position to have me arrested on a trumped up charge, I am going to use my own position to do the same. As you are probably aware, there are people out and about that are watching this conversation other than the students of Hogwarts. This includes Ministry Officials as well as the professors of Hogwarts. So this is what I declare. I, Harry James Potter – Evans – Black – Gryffindor – Slytherin – Ravenclaw - Hufflepuff, hereby proclaim a vote of No Confidence upon Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I am utilizing my right as the holder of these seven prominent seats to remove him temporarily from the post of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot on the charge of breaking the laws that he is supposed to be enforcing until the time that the council can gather to vote to make it permanent. I am further expressing that he be temporarily removed from the post of Supreme Mugwump of the ICW for the same reasons."

"I, Dolores Jane Umbridge, second the vote of No Confidence that Harry Potter - Black has proclaimed," said Dolores from the side. "With the seconding of the proclamation, you are hereby ordered to turn yourself in to the Ministry of Magic. You are to hereby desist in your attempts to gain access to Lord Potter. As you are now temporarily dismissed from your roles, you are to have limited access to places within the Ministry of Magic as is the law. You are also to appear in three days before the Wizengamot to discuss these issues and more. As it stands, the Ministry of Magic is on their way to this location to remove your wand and to take you into custody. Should you attempt this again, charges will be pressed on you for harassment on the Lord of quiet a few prominent families. It could also result in the issue of a Blood Feud status."

"I will not be spoken to like this," snarled Albus. "I am the Chief Warlock as well as the Supreme Mugwump. You have no power to do what you are doing. Now stand out of the way Madam Umbridge before you get hurt due to interfering with the law."

"Actually she is not interfering with anything," said Amelia Bones arriving with a contingent of Aurors. "Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest. You will drop Harry's wand and come quietly or we will have no choice but to take you by force. We are familiar with the fact that the wand in your possession belongs to Lord Potter. You will surrender it to its rightful owner immediately, or further charges will be pressed."

"You will do nothing of the sort," said Albus. "I will get you Harry Potter. One day, you will make a mistake and when you do, I will punish you for what you are doing to me. I am the Leader of the Light and I will not be treated like a common criminal because Harry Potter states that I am. He has no proof of his accusations and when this is all said and done, I will own him. He will be like a house elf to me when it is all said and done. As for the Elder Wand, I won it from Grindelwald when I beat him in 1945."

"I am the rightful heir to that wand," said Harry waving his hand and causing the wand to come to him. "It is my birthright not to mention that I beat you last month in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. The Elder Wand is mine. Now be gone before I drop a house on you."

"Did you just make a Wizard of Oz joke Harry?" asked Hermione in shock. "This is a serious situation and you are making a joke?"

"Oh lighten up wife or I will take away your books," said Harry to the laughter of the group.

While no one was paying attention, Albus activated his portkey and left the area. Harry was quickly going through things in his mind.

"Someone needs to go and get the Dursleys," he said seriously turning to Amelia. "Dumbledore will get to them and while I have no love for them, he can use them to harm me. If he wipes their memories and such of my abuse, then it will be my word against theirs. Also, someone needs to keep an eye on Ron and Ginny. If they get away for even a moment, they could very well get to Dumbledore. Their mail needs to be screened in case he finds a way for getting them out of the castle."

Amelia listened to Harry intently for a few moments before she and others went into action. She sent out a few Aurors to bring in the Dursleys. Minerva sent a patronus to Severus with the information about the Weasley children.

"To be on the safe side, someone might want to check on the Weasley parents as well." said Hermione. "There is no telling what Dumbledore will do to them. They turned their backs on him and now he will be out to get them. Harry also needs to find out if Sirius is alright. We have not heard from him in some time."

"DOBBY!" called Harry quickly while he headed for the castle with his group. "I need you!"

The elf popped into view. Harry took a steadying breath and tried to sound as polite and even as possible to the overly excited elf. He had a bad feeling about this. Something was wrong and he was probably correct that it involved Sirius.

"I need you to go to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place," he told Dobby. "I need you to check up on Sirius, Kreacher, and Buckbeak. If they are hurt, I need you to come back for Madam Bones and Madam Pomfrey. Can you do that for me?"

"I is doing it Harry," said Dobby before popping away.

Harry took a look around at the adults that were watching him. He took a deep breath and led them all back to the castle. When they got there, he started pacing in the entry way.

"Harry," said Hermione soothingly. "We need you to sit still. Let's go up to the Head's office and wait. Dobby will be back as soon as he can. He has to get there and look around first."

Harry looked at the nodding adults and friends before he nodded his own head and let them lead him to the office. He sat and waited. It was not long before two cracks could be heard and Dobby and Kreacher were standing there.

Kreacher looked over to Harry and bowed low to him. Dobby was openly crying.

"Master Harry," said Kreacher. "Kreacher was unable to stop the old wizard. He came into the home and attacked Master Sirius. Kreacher was unable to stop him."

"Is Sirius still alive?" asked Harry kneeling in front of the older elf. "Did Dumbledore kill him?"

"Master Sirius put up a good fight," said Kreacher. "In the end the old wizard hit him with a Severing Charm and Master Sirius fell. Kreacher could not heal him. Kreacher tried."

"Its ok," said Harry while crying. "I am sure that you did the best that you could for him. I need you to take Madam Pomfrey and Madam Bones to the body and let them take care of his remains for us. Would you do that for me?"

"Master Harry is the Head of the Black family," stated Kreacher plainly. "I is bound to the Black family. Kreacher will obey."

"Thank you Kreacher," said Harry before tuning to Amelia. "There is a hippogriff in that house somewhere. Can you get it back here to Hogwarts for Hagrid to care for? I also need to know how Dumbledore got around the wards of Grimmauld Place. I thought that I was able to prevent him from doing that. I must have done something wrong."

"Maybe not," said Draco. "If he contacted my cousin and asked to be let in, then he would have been able to get onto the premises. Even though you are Head of House, any Black family member can allow someone onto the property of a Black provided they are on the property at that time. So if Sirius was in Grimmauld Place, then Dumbledore would have been able to gain access if Sirius let him in. If you didn't tell Sirius to not let him in, then Sirius would not have had any reason to distrust Dumbledore if he didn't know what was going on."

"Kreacher," said Harry turning back towards the elf. "Do not let anyone else other than me or Lady Potter onto the property unless you get specific permission from me. We don't want anyone stealing anything from the property. Dumbledore is at the top of the list of people not allowed on the property. Can you do that for me?"

"Yes Master Harry," said Kreacher. "Kreacher can do that for you."

With that, the elf turned to Amelia and Dobby entered with Poppy. Together the two elves popped away to Grimmauld Place with the two witches.

Harry sat in his chair with his friends surrounding him giving him the emotional support that he needed. Yes he was the Head of the Black family, but Sirius was the one that was the heir to everything.

"I have no doubt that Sirius made a will that stated if anything happened to him that I would inherit everything," said Harry. "He already made me Head of House, so I guess now it would be official as the Head of House ring is still on my finger."

"Unfortunately, you are correct," said Dolores softly to him. "While you already had the status as Head of House, Sirius could have taken it back at any time he wished. I think he left you in charge because he knew he was on borrowed time."

"While we are in the Wizengamot in two days, I can give pensieve memories that Pettigrew is still alive and that Sirius was innocent of the convictions," assured Severus. "In this way, he can be cleared of all charges and then the Black family name will be marked down once again as a family of high status."

"You were already doing a great job of cleaning up the name," assured Dolores interpreting Harry's look. "What Severus is saying is that the name will be cleared of any illegal charges such as murder and such."

Harry nodded his head in resignation of the words that he heard. That night when they went to bed, Hermione held him while he cried for the last father figure that he had. That Harry would rather have the man over the title and money was not lost on anyone who knew him.

The next morning, Harry was more focused and determined than before. He approached Dolores with fire in his eyes.

"I am determined to shred any and every bit of respect that anyone has for that old murdering bastard," snapped Harry. "I am going to make sure that he is sent through the ringer. I am going to push for magic removal as well as punishment of the worst kind that we can think of. I want it drawn out and painful in every way imaginable."

"I am sure that we can come up with something ingenious to make sure that he hurts for all of his crimes for a very long time," said Dolores with a wicked smile. "Do not forget that I am an Unspeakable. We have many things in the Department of Mysteries that will do everything that you request and then some."

Harry returned her wicked smile and sat down with the Gryffindors for breakfast.

"What is wrong with you now Potter?" asked Ron rudely. "Someone steal your teddy bear or something and you have to boo hoo over it for a few days to get more sympathy from everyone? You are such a loser Potter. I will gloat in your face when you are stripped of everything that you own."

Harry didn't bother to reply. He stood up and walked over to Ron. He reached back with his hand and punched Ron as hard as he could in the mouth. The professors stood there in shock for a few moments, but none of them did anything to stop him. Harry raised his fist and punched Ron a second time.

"The next time you open your mouth to me will be the biggest mistake that you ever make," said Harry with fury on his face and laced in his words. "I will declare Blood Feud on you if you ever accost me mentally, verbally, emotionally, or physically ever again. I am tired of you and your sister always causing problems in this castle for me and my wife."

"We are going to sue you for assault Harry Potter," said Ginny in a gloating manner. "This is one time where you will not be able to get out of it. We will own you for your attack on my brother."

"Shut up Ginevra," snapped Hermione coming to Harry's side. "Did you forget that I took points from you last night for being naked in the closet with Zacharias Smith? I have not had a chance to tell the Professors yet why I need you to serve more detention. I figured that you were already in so much trouble that it wouldn't matter."

"You found them doing what?" asked Minerva in a deadly voice. "Am I to understand that Miss Weasley and Mr. Smith were having sex in a broom closet?"

"Yes ma'am," said Hermione. "We have been so busy with the death of Sirius and Dumbledore's attack that I haven't had the chance to do anything more about it. Taking points doesn't seem to phase these two anymore. They are always biting at Harry or me in the halls with derogative remarks. Harry has been able to ignore them until now."

"I think that it is time to expel these two students," said Dolores. "If either of you even thinks about bringing this situation to court, you can bet that not only will it be thrown out, but the charges of you two attempting to steal from Lady Potter will be brought into account. All of the threats that you two have made will be brought out into the open and all displays of personal attack on the Lord and Lady of this castle will be told for all to hear."

"Harry," said Minerva. "You are the owner of the castle. While we may be the ones in charge, it is still your decision as to what to do about these two. While I am shocked that you have hit him, I am surprised that you have maintained your composure and not done so before now. All we ask is that in the future that you do not hit anyone else."

"Let them be for now," said Harry. "As I did physically hit him, I will not push for expulsion. From here on out, if either of these two ever do anything to either me or Hermione, I will want them out of my home. I will send a small compensation package to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for my outburst this morning, but I will NEVER pay anything to these two idiots."

"As you wish," said Minerva. "I will send a letter to Griphook and have him transfer one thousand galleons from your account to that of the Weasley parents. I think that is more than fair for the two punches you gave him. As the acting Headmistress, I am declaring that if one more derogative word issues from the lips of Mr. or Miss Weasley, they will be expelled from Hogwarts."

"As representative of the Ministry of Magic, I back the decision," said Dolores. "Should you be expelled, your magic will be bound and your wands snapped. We will not tell you again about slandering the Potters or coming up with schemes to get what doesn't belong to you. A letter will be sent to your parents concerning this issue and others. If I were you, I would expect your parents to make an appearance here to give you an earful in person."

True to her words, a few hours later during lunch, Molly and Arthur Weasley entered the Great Hall. When Molly saw her youngest two children sitting there, she made a beeline for them. She was also preparing to give them one of her famous lectures. Those that were sitting in the general vicinity saw the look of fury on her face and quickly moved to a safer area. Thankfully most of the student body refused to have anything to do with the two of them, so there were only those that were unfortunate enough to HAVE to sit next to them that quickly ran for cover.

"RONALD AND GINEVRA WEASLEY," yelled Molly. "WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CAUSING TROUBLE FOR LORD AND LADY POTTER? YOUR PROFESSORS EACH WROTE A SMALL PORTION IN THE LETTER. NOT ONLY ARE YOU CONSTANTLY HARRASSING HARRY AND HERMIONE, BUT YOU RONALD, ARE ALSO FAILING ALL OF YOUR CLASSES. YOU GINEVRA WERE CAUGHT NUDE IN A BROOM CLOSET HAVING SEX. I AM DISGUSTED WITH THE TWO OF YOU."

The students were laughing loudly at the discomfort of Ron and Ginny. Many had never known just how powerful Molly's lungs were. Arthur was standing behind his wife with a mean look on his face. This surprised Harry and Hermione both, as they had never seen anything but polite happiness on the man's face no matter what the situation was.

"Harry dear," she said calmly turning to him. "We gave the money back. While it was a nice gesture for hitting him, that is mild compared to what I am going to do to him. I don't want you to worry about this ever again. Arthur and I are going to fix this problem right now."

"What are you going to do to them?" asked Harry cautiously. "I was asked if I wanted them expelled and I said not to do it. They are a bunch of gits, but they are harmless for the most part. I lost Sirius yesterday and I lost my temper today. I am at fault as much as they are."

"We are sorry for your loss," said Arthur kindly. "That doesn't excuse my children from being rude, obnoxious, greedy, or anything else that they are. We are going to handle the situation for you. You will never again have to worry about these two. We are going to withdraw them from this school and home school them. While we are at it, I am going to pull rank as Head of House to ensure they never do anything again to harm you or your Lady."

"I hope that the twins are behaving themselves this year," said Molly glaring at them. "I have received fewer letters than normal about them."

"Oddly enough they are better behaved this year," admitted Minerva. "They have gotten into very little trouble with me or the rest of the staff. What trouble they have gotten into was mild and nothing to be overly concerned about."

"Who have their targets for pranks been this year?" asked Molly giving her twins a small smile. "I am sure they are after someone here in the castle. They usually are."

"That would be your youngest two," said Dolores with a laugh. "They are very creative when they are taking revenge out on someone. We have even suggested that they start writing a book about some of the pranks they have pulled over the years."

"Well at least they are behaving better than normal this year," sighed Molly knowing that they were going to be jokers for the rest of their lives. "I hope they are doing well in their classes."

"Very much so," assured Minerva. "They may not have gotten very many OWLS, but they are holding their own in the classes they are still taking. Thanks to the suggestion made by Harry and Hermione, the GPA of the school as a whole has improved. The exceptions are few and unfortunately, Ronald is in the bottom three for grades out of the whole school."

"YOU LIE," snarled Ronald pulling his wand on her. "I AM SMARTER THAN POTTER. I AM TIRED OF PEOPLE PUTTING ME DOWN THANKS TO HIM HAVING A STUPID SCAR ON HIS HEAD. I AM WAY BETTER THAN HE IS. HE IS JUST A STUPID ATTENTION SEEKING PRAT."

Harry waved his hands and Ronald found himself disarmed and spinning in a circle in the air by his ankle. The fury that was on Harry's face was evident for all to see. Even Molly and Arthur took a step back at the fury seen by all.

"FOR PULLING A WAND OUT ON A PROFESSOR OF THIS ESTABLISHMENT," thundered Harry. "I AM HEREBY UTLIZING MY POSTION AS OWNER, TO EXPEL YOU FROM HOGWARTS."

He walked over to Ron's wand and snapped it clean in half with a well placed nonverbal and wandless spell.

"RONALD WEASLEY," yelled Molly getting her stride back. "YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE THAT YOU WILL NEVER GET OUT OF IT. YOU JUST WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU HOME. YOU ARE LUCKY THAT HARRY AND PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL ARE NOT PRESSING CHARGES ON YOU."

"Will there be any fines that we will have to pay?" asked Arthur of Harry and Minerva. "If there are, just send us the bill and we will figure out where to come up with the money for it."

"I am not going to do anything more than what I already have," said Harry. "Just get them out of my home and I will not say anything further on the matter."

"I follow Harry in this," said Minerva from her shock at the Head table. "They are no longer welcome on the grounds of Hogwarts."

"A representative from the Ministry will be sent to your home to bound Ronald's magic," said Dolores. "Miss Weasley, my advice to you is to make sure that you think long and hard about your actions. You are following in his footsteps. Should you continue on this path, then you will join him in his punishment. This is our final warning to you."

"They haven't seen punishment yet," snarled Molly at her youngest two as Harry dismissed his spell and let Ron crash to the floor. "They will wish that the Dark Lord had gotten to them by the time that I am finished with them."

"Word of caution Mr. Weasley," called Hermione to Arthur. "Beware of Dumbledore. He is actively seeking to hurt any and all allies of Harry. Sirius was killed due to his status with Harry. We don't want the same thing to happen to you. I would get Bill to change the wards on your home as quickly as possible if I were you. Dumbledore has made it pointedly clear that Harry is in his sight for punishment for preconceived misdeeds and he will not hesitate to use anyone to get to him. As you are Harry's adoptive family, he will target you. I am sure of that."

"Thank you for the warning," said Arthur. "I will use my status as Head of House and adjust the wards to prevent him from entering my property."

"I am going to take it one step further," said Harry suddenly. "I, Harry James Potter – Black, hereby make the Weasley family bar, Ronald, Ginny, and Percy, vassals of House Potter. They are hereby under the protection of House Potter and all that it entails. By my magic, I so claim it. Let thy will be done."

Harry watched as six beams of light left Harry and flew out. Four of them hit the Weasley parents and twins while the other two flew out of the castle to go to the remaining two members of the family that Harry loved.

Molly sank into a low curtsey while Arthur and the twins bowed low to Harry.

"I, Arthur William Weasley, Head of the Weasley family, accept the position for his family members as vassals of the Potter family and accept the protection of House Potter," said Arthur. "By my magic I so claim it. Let thy will be done."

A responding light left Arthur and flew towards Harry who let the beam split and hit both him and Hermione. Everyone who was familiar with this type of magic was floored by the depth of compassion that Harry had for the Weasley family. That the family's status was raised to the point of slight royalty had many standing and bowing or curtseying to Harry, Hermione, and the Weasleys.

However, Harry was not done. He turned and raised his and Hermione's hands and spoke again.

AUTHOR'S NOTES – I will stop right here, I have my creative juices for this story flowing fast and furious again. I hope that you are all enjoying where I am going with this. I have not forgotten about Augusta and such. I will get to her and the Grangers soon.


	8. The Wizengamot

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

_**NOTICE – I am sorry for the delays in updating this story. I have been working hard on my home and have not had much time to sit like I used to. Plus I kind of needed a break for a bit. I will start updating again in the near future. I want to get a few chapters in reserve before I have nothing at all to offer you all. Thanks in advance for understanding.**_

**Chapter 8 – The Wizengamot**

"I, Harry James Potter – Black, hereby make Luna Mia Lovegood, Neville Franklin Longbottom and his family, Minerva Margaret McGonagall, Draco Lucius Malfoy, Severus Tobias Snape, and Dolores Jane Umbridge, vassals of House Potter. Let all know that they are hereby under the protection of House Potter. By my magic, I so claim it. Let thy will be done."

Once more, strands of magic left Harry and Hermione and made their way to the recipients. Those that were named stood and accepted the magic with pledges of their own. Harry and Hermione stood there and watched as the return magic entered them. When it was all said and done, Harry's eyes rolled up into his head and he passed out.

After a thrilling day, the inhabitants of Hogwarts were in awe of the power that Harry and Hermione possessed. That Harry and Hermione would make the Weasleys, Severus, Dolores, Minerva, Luna, Draco, and the Longbottoms vassals of the Potter family was talked about for hours.

"Why did he pass out?" asked Hermione in the infirmary with the three professors and the three students that were part of the situation. "He hasn't done something like that since his last injury."

"Harry has given us some of the highest honors that magic has to offer," explained Severus. "By bringing us into your family, not only has he given us more prestige, but he gave us more magical power. He has just depleted some of his own magic for a little while. He will be alright in a day or so."

"Will he be weaker now?" she asked uncertainly. "I hope that he hasn't hurt his chance to stop both Dumbledore and Voldemort by being so noble. While I am glad that he has done what he did, I am worried that he weakened himself to much to be able to finish the fight."

"His magic will be where it was before," assured Poppy. "He has just tired himself out, is all. He will be back to normal in no time. All he did was use more magic at one time than he should have. The type of gifts that he gave to those named was something powerful. The fact that he did it for fifteen people was just a little hard on his body as he is still slightly under weight and not familiar with the amount of power his body can use at one time. That was seriously old magic that he used."

"Why would it being old magic cause more strain on him than newer magic?" asked a confused Hermione. "For once this is something that I don't understand."

"In the older days, the spells were designed to do more things," said Severus going into lecture mode. "They were longer and harder to cast back then. Today we have shortened the spells and made them easier to use. The type of magic Harry used is tied to the blood line of the person. The proof is that there are very few witches or wizards in history that has such a high level of concentrated magic as you or Harry does."

"Take for instance what the goblins said that day at Gringotts," said Minerva. "Harry and you have the equivalent of Merlin and Morgan. As you know, they are the most powerful in history."

"Then there were the four founders," said Hermione nodding her head. "It would make sense that due to the difficulty of some of the spells cast that there would be fewer and fewer extremely powerful wizards and witches."

"Thus we come back to Harry," said Severus waving his hand. "He is the most powerful wizard alive since the time of Merlin. He has more power than the founders had in their prime and he is only fifteen. Now go back to what he did. He used magic that was as old as time to protect fifteen innocent people from certain dangers. By doing so, he used up most of his magic to not only give us a power boost, but he added the protections that will make us a whole lot safer from attack by the Dark Lord or Dumbledore."

"He has also delved into magic that will sustain the bond for generations to come," said Dolores. "Do not forget that he has been powering the wards on the castle once a week. Add in all of that and the emotional strain with losing his godfather, the attacks by Dumbledore and the Weasley children, the power it takes to do nonverbal and wandless magic, as well as his classes, and it just finally caught up with him."

"The price you pay for using the magic too much and all at once," said Hermione nodding in understanding. "He is a foolish man. He is a noble one, but foolish all the same."

"Would you have him any other way?" asked Severus shrewdly.

"No," said Hermione. "I suppose he wouldn't be Harry Potter if he didn't do things like this."

"I am so glad that I have your vote of confidence," said a tired voice from the side of them. "Who hit me? I feel like I have been rampaged by Hagrid."

The others just laughed at him. They told him what happened and such and Harry smiled as he drifted back to sleep. Hermione stayed with him for a little while to ensure that he stayed in bed and slept.

Two days later, Harry was up and about and ready to take care of business. He knew that today was the day that the Wizengamot was being called together for a session. He hoped and prayed to everything that was holy that Dumbledore would show up. However, he was not foolish enough to think that would happen. The old fool was not stupid enough to face an enraged young man now that everyone knew that Dumbledore killed Sirius. Then again, Dumbledore was known for doing foolish things.

The day before, Harry was reading the newspaper when the headline stated the case.

**SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT**

_In recent events, it has been proven that the supposedly notorious killer, Sirius Black, was actually found to be innocent recently. It was shown through records that Sirius Black was not the Secret Keeper of the Potter family. It came out that Albus Dumbledore was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm and knew that Peter Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper._

_Further testimony shows that Peter Pettigrew is still very much alive and is in the services of the Dark Lord. Pensieve memories show that the man that was supposedly killed by Black is very much still alive and still causing mayhem._

_The Wizengamot has declared that Sirius Black's name be cleared of all charges. Further prodding by senior members Augusta Longbottom, Dolores Umbridge, and Madam Bones, reimburses the Black Head of House fifty thousand galleons for each of the twelve years that Sirius Black served in Azkaban._

Harry was pleased to hear that things had moved so quickly to clear Sirius. He flipped through to read the next headline that was just as impressive as the first.

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE, NOT SO LIGHT**

_In recent events, it has come to the attention of the wizarding population that Albus Dumbledore is not as light as he claims to be. He was seen and overheard making threats to the Heir of the Founders of Hogwarts. Further investigation shows that the Goblins of Gringotts are not happy with Dumbledore either as it was proven that Dumbledore has made attempts to steal from the Potter family. False documents and marriage contracts were set up for Lord and Lady Potter that he had no right to make._

_Lady Regent Augusta Longbottom is being seen by healers to have her memories restored. It is known by many that when Lord Potter and his Lady Hermione formed their soul bond, that heritage tests were done on both teens. Representatives from Hogwarts and the Ministry of Magic were present for the results of these tests._

_Hermione Potter, formerly known as Hermione Granger, found out to her shock and dismay that she was not a muggleborn nor was she a Granger. Her legal birth name is Hermione Lynn Longbottom. It would appear that Dumbledore placed Lady Potter with muggles when she was a baby to get her out of the way. As Lord and Lady Longbottom are in comas at St Mungo's, it was hard for them to remember who they are much less that they have a daughter. Healers are looking into the Grangers, Longbottoms, and other families to see if others were wiped of their memories._

_Healers that are seeing Regent Longbottom, has no doubt that it was Albus Dumbledore that has tampered with her memories. Madam Longbottom was not available for comment._

Coming back to the present, Harry was startled to see Hermione standing in front of him. She was holding his dress robes for him. Harry took the robes and quickly got dressed in them. Both were wearing red and black robes that were adorned with green and yellow piping. The Founder's crests were prominent on both sleeves in the corresponding colors of gold, silver, onyx, and bronze. The Potter, Black, and Evans family crests were arranged in a triangle on the lapel in white with Potter being on the top. When they were both ready, they met with Severus and Dolores in the entry way.

Together with the two professors, Lord and Lady Potter left the castle to attend their first ever Wizengamot session where Harry was on the panel rather than the accused.

When they entered, they were met by a smiling Amelia Bones.

"As Lord and Lady Potter are here to represent four of the seven houses, they will sit with Professor Snape, Madam Longbottom, Madam Umbridge, and Lady Malfoy," said Amelia leading them to their seats in the front. "As you have more power and prestige than anyone else, you have the right to sit in the front. As you are also the party that called for the Vote of No Confidence, it is suggested that you keep your wits about you and make sure that you do not lose your patience. It will only hurt your case if you do."

"Who is presiding over the session today?" asked Narcissa softly.

"I am," assured Amelia. "As we are also voting against Cornelius Fudge, we felt that it was best as I have the most power and influence other than Lord Potter."

Hermione was off to the side talking with Augusta.

"So you are my granddaughter," said Augusta with a smile. "I am quite aware of what you and your husband have done for me and our family. I am very proud of you and I appreciate what Lord Potter has done for us. We were happy to become vassals of the Potters."

"I have asked Professor McGonagall to send you all of the transcripts of things that have happened to and for me during my time so far in school," said Hermione shyly. "I felt that you might want to see what has been happening to me since I started Hogwarts. I have no doubt that we can get records from my muggle school as well."

"We will work on that later," assured Augusta taking her grandchild into her arms. "I am so proud of you. You and your husband must come to Longbottom Manor for Christmas. It is your home after all. We can even invite your muggle parents to come as well so that between us we can figure out what to do about this situation."

"I would like that," said Hermione smiling into the embrace. "They may not be blood related, but they took very good care of me. For that alone I will always love them. I will send the invite as soon as we are done here. Grandmother, you might also want to get Neville a wand of his own. He loves carrying Father's wand, but his magic isn't working well with it as it is not a wand suited for him."

"It is time to put that old bastard in his place once and for all," said Augusta. "Let's show them that you don't mess with a Longbottom or a Potter. We will get Neville a new wand during the holidays. Thank you for calling it to my attention. He is a good boy and he loves your parents deeply. I wish one of the professors had mentioned this."

Hermione gave her a feral grin before she sat next to her husband. Amelia meanwhile, took her place upon the stand and began the session. Augusta sat behind Harry and Hermione while Severus and Dolores took a spot on either side of them.

"We are here today to discuss and come to a conclusion on the Vote of No Confidence that was issued by the Head of House of seven prominent names within the magical community," she began. "Therefore, we will ask the one who cast the vote to state his reasons. From there, we as a group will decide what we are going to do about this. I call forth Lord Harry James Potter- Evans- Black- Slytherin- Hufflepuff- Ravenclaw- Gryffindor. Proof of his heritage is before each and every one of you. Therefore, there is no reason to doubt his claims to any of those seats. Lord Potter, please present your case against the accused."

"I object," said Albus from the doorway. "You have no authority to do what you are doing. Harry Potter is a liar and a dark wizard in the making. Add in the fact that he has been harboring a known fugitive of the law for the last two years and you have a discredited young man that is just screaming for more fame."

"Sit down and shut up," snapped Amelia. "I was present for his heritage test. There is nothing wrong with what we are doing and he is within his rights to do what he is doing. I am very familiar with the law and I know that you are in the wrong. So once more I say sit down and shut up. Lord Potter, please proceed."

"It was I that called for a vote of No Confidence for both Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore," said Harry to the assembled witches and wizards. "As is protocol, I will tell you who is sitting for what houses. I am sitting for both the Potter and Hufflepuff seats. Lady Narcissa Malfoy nee Black is sitting for the Black family seat per my request. Madam Umbridge is sitting in her family spot as well as for the Gryffindor seat per my request. Hermione Potter nee Longbottom is sitting in for the Evans and Ravenclaw seats as my wife and Lady of the aforementioned names. Professor Severus Snape is sitting for his own family as well as the Slytherin seat. These were done at my request so that it would be fairer for the accused. None of the aforementioned people are acting on what I want them to say but rather what the laws dictate we should do. Each will speak from their own hearts and minds."

"How say each of you?" asked Amelia formally.

"We understand and agree with what Lord Potter has proclaimed," stated each of the four.

"So it is noted," said Amelia. "Please continue with your reasoning behind calling for the votes of No Confidence on two of the wizarding world's prominent members.

"I called on a vote of No Confidence on Cornelius Fudge for not doing his job properly," called Harry. "He has been seen taking bribes from known Death Eaters."

"You mean like the blond woman sitting next to you?" asked Dumbledore interrupting him once more. "This is all well and good, but you are nothing but a dark wizard yourself."

"I am not now, nor have I ever been a Death Eater," snapped Narcissa raising her sleeve and showing all present that she was unmarked. "My husband supports the Dark Lord, but I support the Black family. Therefore, I call for a rebuttal of that slanderous remark. I will also insist on compensation for the implied remark."

"So noted and so approved," said Amelia. "One more outburst like that and you will be fined severely for disrupting the proceedings of this session. As the former Chief Warlock, you know better. Now remain silent or I will do it for you. Five hundred galleons will be awarded to Lady Narcissa for the attack on her character without proof. Lord Potter, please continue."

"As I was saying," said an aggravated Harry. "Minister Fudge was seen taking bribes from known Death Eaters. He also was told that the Dark Lord is back and he started to slander my name in effort to keep that information from the public. He has also known for some time that Sirius Black was innocent of all charges as my wife and I told him so. He had the Dementor come into the castle when former Headmaster Dumbledore forbade it and kissed the only witness we had at the time that would be allowed to testify. People in his position should not slander children or allow them to be slandered by others without proof that the information was inaccurate. Also he held a full court trial for a case of underage magic."

"What evidence do you have to support your claims?" asked Augusta. "This is important. Some of what you claim is known to us already. The trial that you went through at the beginning of the year is known to us as is the fact that Barty Crouch Jr was kissed before we could get evidence from him."

"This is where Dumbledore and I agree on things," said Harry grudgingly glaring at the old wizard. "We have both been proclaiming the fact that the Dark Lord is alive and functioning. We even tried to tell him that Sirius was innocent, but he refused to listen. Rather than looking into the situation, he felt it was easier to just accuse us of lying."

"Those are compelling arguments," said a member from the back row. "What about the situation regarding the said bribes that he was taking."

"I have memories of my day at trial where he was taking a bribe from the Death Eater known as Lucius Malfoy," said Harry.

"Lucius Malfoy is an outstanding member of the community," raged Cornelius. "He was discussing a charity that he was funding that I was the head of."

"That is false and inaccurate," said Harry pulling out all of the financial records of all charities and such. "We have a list of all charities. There is no charity with you as the head that was given donations by Lucius Malfoy. While Mr. Malfoy did donate to charities, he never gave one to yours. We also have records that show you have been receiving unusual amounts of money at different times which correspond with withdrawals made from the Malfoy family Vaults."

Harry waved his hand and multiple copies appeared. With another wave of his hand, he sent the copies to the members of the panel. The panel raised eyebrows at the lists. While the numbers didn't always match up, there was hardly any that felt the Minister hadn't been taking bribes. That none of the transactions were less than what the Minister obtained told the panel what they should have known all along.

"That is just a coincidence," snapped Fudge. "This boy is out to destroy the reputation of prominent members of our society just to make his self look better. I demand that this farce be done with and I will want charges pressed against him for false accusations."

"Like you haven't been doing the same thing yourself?" asked Hermione snidely. "You have been doing the exact same thing to Harry and Dumbledore and a few others all year. The only thing that Harry is doing differently is that he has proof of what he is claiming as you don't."

"In this vial," said Harry holding one up. "I have the event that happened in the graveyard that happened last year. It will show you Peter Pettigrew doing the ritual that brings the Dark Lord back to a body of his own. This will prove that I have not been lying nor has Dumbledore on this matter. This second vial will show what I witnessed for him and the bribe situation."

Harry passed the vials over to Amelia who poured them into the pensieve. From there, she tapped the runes and the visions played. When it was done, the senior members of the panel talked quietly for a few moments.

"As the acting Chief of the Wizengamot," called Amelia. "I ask for each member to vote. If the answer is yes that Cornelius Fudge has acted in poor taste, please light your wand in Green. If however you believe him to be innocent, light your wand in red. In the case of those of you with more than one seat, if he is guilty light it with White. If you find him innocent, do it with blue. Please cast your votes now."

Dolores, Harry, Hermione, and Severus all lit with white lights as did a few others on the panel. Many of the others lit with green lights. Only a couple lit with red and they held their wands down as a sign that they were not really sure, but felt not enough evidence was shown.

"The majority has spoken," said Amelia. "Even those that find you innocent are not doing so with a full conviction of your innocence. Therefore, we rule that as of this moment, we will have a new Minister for Magic. Cornelius Fudge, you will clean out your desk and leave the Ministry within twenty four hours. You will not receive the compensation packet that is normally given to retired Ministers as you are classified as guilty of crimes against the wizarding world."

"In the case against Cornelius Fudge, this matter is concluded," said Tiberius Ogden who was acting as second in command.

Cornelius hung his head in shame as he shuffled out of the session. Harry looked at the man with a mixture of sadness and relief. He knew that it was the right thing to do, but he also knew he just ended the career of a man. No one would ever allow him in a spot of office ever again.

"This session will now hear why Lord Potter has filed for a vote of No Confidence against Albus Dumbledore for the post of Chief Warlock," called Amelia. "As the charges are of a serious nature, representatives from the ICW are being brought in to make the decision as to whether Dumbledore will be dismissed from his spot as Supreme Mugwump permanently or not."

"It has come to my attention that Albus Dumbledore has broken the law to further his own aims," said Harry with conviction. "I have evidence and records that show that he Obliviated Madam Longbottom. From there, he stole baby Longbottom from her family and placed her with muggles. Further evidence on this is that he tampered with the memories of the Grangers to make them believe that they had a daughter."

"What evidence would that be?" snapped Albus. "You have no proof that I have done any of what you just said."

Harry waved his hand and silenced Dumbledore. From there, he produced documents from the Healers of St Mungo's, testimony from Lady Regent Longbottom, testimony from the Grangers, and records from Gringotts.

"I also have proof from the Goblins that Dumbledore has been stealing from my vaults," said Harry to the surprise of the assembled panel. "I have proof that he was the one to cast the Fidelius Charm on my parent's home that night. As for his claims that I was harboring a fugitive of the law, I find that though I knew where Sirius was since the summer, I didn't know where he was before then. Dumbledore is the one to orchestrate his escape from Hogwarts on the night that he was finally caught."

Dumbledore was trying to get around the Silencing Spell that Harry placed on him to refute these allegations, but Harry was a far stronger wizard than he was and he knew it. This didn't stop him from trying to break the spell. If Harry went on to much longer, all of his dark secrets would come out and there would be a manhunt on for him as well as the Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore also placed me with the Dursleys when the wills of my parents stated that I was to go nowhere near them," said Harry. "He went against the wishes of a very prominent pureblood family in their wills as to what to do with their infant son. Dumbledore was also the one to set the Blood Wards around Privet Drive. We all know that in Britain, Blood Magic is illegal. He paid the Dursleys five thousand pounds a month for my care out of my vaults. He is partially responsible if not totally for the fourteen years of child abuse, child endangerment, recklessness in the case of minor children, and attempted murder. We have the Dursleys in custody thanks to the timely actions of Madam Bones and we have statements from them that claim Dumbledore told them to do it. We also have my memories thanks to Potions Master Snape of the times I was hurt the most. Poppy Pomfrey of Hogwarts has provided me with a scan of all medical findings for your review as well."

Harry passed up the vials for the panel to view. They didn't watch very many as the sights were gruesome to say the least. Add in that they watched the testimony given by the Dursleys, and you had a panel of furious people staring daggers at the older wizard.

"Dumbledore made himself my Magical guardian when there were already guardians in place," stated Harry passing out copies of his parents wills. "He set up illegal marriage contracts between Lady Potter and me with the youngest of the Weasley brood. The parents of said children are in the visitor's panel to give testimony should you request it."

Those that were interested looked to where Molly and Arthur along with Bill and Charlie were sitting. The Weasleys waved to the panel and waited.

"Last but not least," said Harry to the panel. "I have my house elf named Kreacher that is willing to give testimony that Dumbledore knowing that I didn't want him on any of the Black family properties or any property that I owned tricked Sirius into letting him into a Black family property where he murdered Sirius as a way to get him out of the picture. The Goblins of Gringotts have provided me with, a copy of the fake will that Dumbledore drew up that made him the beneficiary of the Black family estate in the event of Sirius' death. As you all know, the goblins know when a will is willingly done or done under duress or threat. Also as you all know, Sirius made me the Head of the Black family when he was arrested and never came back to claim his title of Head of House. His legal will is here as well, that leaves ME everything in the event of his death minus a few things to certain people and family members."

"These are some very serious allegations," said Madam Marchbanks. "These will not only get him kicked from his spot as Chief Warlock permanently, but I have no doubt the ICW will also suspend him permanently from his post. After all of that, if even half of this is true, which I have no reason to doubt, he will be arrested for crimes that even the Dark Lord never did."

"It's too late to arrest him now," said Hermione pointing. "He just used a portkey and left."

"DAMN IT," yelled Amelia. "I wanted him in custody today. As we can't do anything about it at this time, I call for a vote. If you think that Dumbledore is guilty, light your wands in the same fashion that we did for Fudge."

There was no doubt about it. Every wand lit for a guilty charge. Even the ICW members were casting a guilty vote.

"It is official," said Tiberius Ogden. "Albus Dumbledore is herby dismissed from his spot as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as was decided unanimously by this panel."

"As spokesperson for the ICW," called a gentleman with sharp eyes and a pleasant face. "He is also dismissed from his spot as Supreme Mugwump permanently as well. From this day forward, he will be on the mandate of known dangerous criminals and a price will be placed for his capture. Our question is who is to replace him on the panel of both the Wizengamot and the ICW."

All eyes turned to Harry. He sat there with a startled look on his face for a few moments. Those around him started to laugh.

"Oh Har Harr," said Harry to the delight of the group. "Let's leave it to me to decide. How am I supposed to appoint members to the panel of the Wizengamot and ICW?"

"Not only that," said Amelia apologetically. "You also have to nominate a new Minister for Magic as you have the most prestige and rank to do so."

"You are leaving all of this up to me?" asked Harry in shock and disbelief. "I am too young to make these decisions."

"We apologize," assured Augusta. "However she is right. You have the most power and backing to make the decisions."

"Give me ten minutes and I will get back with you on this if that is ok," said Harry as everyone started to nod in approval. "I will want to talk with Hermione, Augusta, Dolores, Severus, Narcissa, and Amelia."

Named people all rose and followed Harry to a secluded section of the room. Harry paced for a few moments.

"It is obvious that I am not going to be left alone until I make a decision," he said. "Here is what I think should happen. I am going to take over as Headmaster when I graduate. Professor McGonagall will work with me each summer to learn the ropes of running the school. I think that Madam Bones should replace Dumbledore on the panel of the ICW. I feel that Madam Longbottom should take over as Chief Witch of the Wizengamot."

"That sounds logical and very intellectually sound," said Augusta with pride. "What about the Minister spot?"

"I think that spot should be held in proxy by Madam Bones and Madam Longbottom for the next two years," said Harry smirking. "I feel that during the summer, Lady Potter should start working as an intern in the Ministry until she learns what she has to learn to be the Minister for Magic when she graduates."

"You can't do that," said Hermione surprised. "They are not going to allow me to be Minister. I don't have the backing or the lineage for it. Not to mention, the training."

"I think it is brilliant," said Amelia laughing with mirth to the astonishment of the entire panel. "Between your grandmother and me, we can train you during the summer. We can also ensure that you know what you need to learn before you are sworn in."

"I am so going to get your for this Potter," snapped Hermione. "I still don't have the backing or prestige to move into that coveted spot."

"Excuse me?" said Harry smirking at his wife. "You are a Longbottom by birth, in the top two for GPA at Hogwarts of the whole school, are married to me, and you are worried about prestige, or knowledge? Give me a break Hermione. You are the best candidate for the job."

"I don't want to step on anyone's toes," whispered Hermione slightly mollified. "There are people here that already have years of training to be Minister."

"It just so happens that I agree with your husband," said Dolores. "You have the right mind and fairness to make a great Minister for Magic."

Harry laughed at her as he approached the panel of waiting members of both organizations of government.

"I, Harry James Potter – Evans – Black, hereby give backing to Amelia Bones to be on the panel of the ICW for Britain," said Harry. "Using all of my titles is long and tedious. Furthermore, I promote Lady Regent, Augusta Longbottom, to the post of Chief Witch of the Wizengamot."

"What about the post of Minister for Magic and the Headmaster of Hogwarts?" Madam Marchbanks asked.

"When I graduate, I am taking over as Headmaster of the school," said Harry. "I call for the following to happen for the Minister spot. Until graduation, Hermione Potter nee Longbottom will be an intern here in the Ministry of Magic. Upon completing her training, I move that she be sworn in as Minister for Magic. By being a Longbottom by birth and a Potter by marriage, she has the prestige and backing, not to mention the brains and the heart to make and be an effective Minister."

"All those in favor light with red please," stated Amelia.

She had the satisfaction of seeing each and every wand light.

"The motions are carried," said Tiberius. "This now concludes this session of the Wizengamot."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Whew! I got my groove on. How did you like all of that? I am going to work hard to keep this story full and entertaining. You all seem to like this one better than the other three I have going right now.


	9. Plans and Motions

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 9 - Plans and Motions**

It wasn't long before a routine was in progress for the occupants of the castle. Harry and Hermione along with the other tutors were delighted to help others raise the GPA of the castle. The students that went to them for tutoring were very happy with the assistance that was being given to them.

Harry and Hermione were still racing to see who would be in the top spot in grades for the school. The professors would snicker at the pair when they would debate information on a certain subject. It is that which led to the debate club that started in the school. Once a week professors and students would get together and debate certain spells, types of magic, laws, treatment of other magical beings and so forth. Harry and Hermione were in their elements on this as many of their debates were for the betterment of the wizarding population as a whole. Some of their debates even made it to the Ministry for Magic so that others in a position to make certain changes were aware of what was going on.

Dolores, Severus, and Harry still met no less than twice a week each to study and work. Harry took to spending the evenings either working with Hermione, or working with Minerva, Pomona, or Filius in his other subjects as well. While he was doing that, Hermione was off on her own working in the library. Madam Pince was far more patient with Harry and Hermione than any other student. They were allowed in whenever they wanted, but even she had her limits with how late at night Hermione was allowed to stay. Usually about eleven at night, Madam Pince would run her out to send her to bed with a good natured motherly concern about not getting enough rest and so forth.

November came and went in the castle and Christmas was fast approaching. The teachers went about their usual decorating of the castle and so forth that always left Harry breathless with the beauty that could be created with a mere wave of the wand and so forth. Harry and Hermione were still working ahead of schedule and thanks to the new ways of doing things in the castle they were tied for the top spot with Draco, Daphne, and Luna right behind them in overall GPA.

Neville was doing loads better now that he had his own wand. Augusta requested an afternoon, one weekend, so that she could bring him to Diagon Alley to get one. When he came back, Harry and Hermione worked with him and were pleased to note that there was a significant improvement in his spell work. He was still nervous around Severus, but it was no where near what it was before. Severus actually stopped more than once and helped Neville with some of his work to improve his grade for the day in class. Thanks to Draco and Hermione, Neville was actually passing potions with a high A in the course.

Finally, Christmas was upon them. Harry and Hermione did loads of shopping in Hogsmeade as well as through the catalogs that Draco and some of the others had. Harry and Hermione went to Longbottom Manor for Christmas. Augusta welcomed Hermione back home and showed her were they would be sleeping personally. She was feeling loads better now that the healers were able to restore most of her memories regarding the fact that she had a granddaughter. She was more determined than ever to find Dumbledore and teach him a lesson for breathing. It was one thing to upset a teenager. Most people found it healthier to not have an upset Augusta Longbottom that was mad at them much less furious and out for blood one.

Harry made sure that the presents he bought for the professors as well as certain students were to be given by Dobby and Winky to their recipients on Christmas morning. He made sure that each gift was carefully thought about before buying them. He wanted to make sure that he didn't insult anyone with the gifts that he gave. For Minerva, he gave her a necklace that had a cat on it that was the spitting image of herself in her Animagus form. For Severus, he got some of the rarer potions ingredients that were hard to find. He even opened the Chamber of Secrets so that the man could begin to harvest the basilisk. For Pomona, he got her some seeds from some plants that Neville said she was interested in acquiring.

For Draco, Harry got him the newest in the line of hair care products as well as a nice ring that had the constellation of his name floating in the emerald. For Neville, he bought him a new wand holster as well as gave him some books on Herbology that were rare tomes from his family vaults which he made copies of. For Luna, Harry got her a matching earring and necklace set with her birthstone set in it. He bought gift certificates for Daphne, Tracy, and Millicent. For the twins, he gave them a building he owned in Diagon Alley for their store. For Arthur and Molly, he bought them a new bedroom and living room set for their home.

There were a few parties that the Longbottoms were going to attend during the holiday. One was at the Ministry of Magic where Harry and Hermione were practically treated like royalty. Both bought violet colored robes with all their house crests embroidered in silver upon the sleeves and lapel. Oddly enough the couple was not harassed as they figured that they would be due to Harry's fame and prestige. Many just talked to them like the highly intelligent individuals that they were.

What pleased Augusta the most was when, the Malfoy family invited them to Malfoy Manor to celebrate the holiday. She knew that Harry, Hermione, and Neville were best friends with Draco. They accepted graciously and were delighted that they were spoken to cordially and with high regard. It was during the party that Lucius walked over and spoke quietly to Harry.

"The Dark Lord is here in residence if you decide you would like to speak with him," assured the Malfoy Head of House. "You have our word that you are not in any danger and he will speak with you as an equal."

"I better let my wife know or she will strangle me for not letting her know what is going on," said Harry as he and Lucius laughed at the implication. "Being a married man yourself, I am sure you can understand the sentiment behind that. Hermione has a temper on her that I am glad she rarely ever points at me. It is down right scary at times. Add in the fact that she is extremely intelligent and skilled with her wand and most people run."

"You have picked a very intelligent and powerful woman to soul bond with," stated Lucius politely. "Just let me know when you are ready and I will escort you personally. For the record, I hold no ill regard for the testimony that you have given to both the Ministry as well as the Dark Lord. You have only spoken the truth. For that alone, I hold no ill will regarding the punishment that I got from the Dark Lord. The Ministry has not called on me yet, but I believe that I have you to thank for that."

"Give me five minutes to inform my family as to what is going on and I shall return to you right here," said Harry bowing politely to him. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can enjoy this wonderful party. Also, you are correct. I have asked the Ministry to let you and your family alone regarding the situation with Fudge. As I am a prominent member of the panel, we felt that you have other concerns to worry about. So I asked them to leave you alone. Other crimes you have committed have nothing to do with me. Therefore, if they do come here, it isn't due to my interference or testimony."

Harry walked over and spoke with Neville, Hermione, Augusta, Draco, and Narcissa.

"Lucius just informed me, that now would be the best time to speak with the Dark Lord," said Harry quickly and quietly after looking around to ensure he wouldn't be overheard. "He has also assured me of my safety and protection. We all know that I am not worried about that as I have more power than he does, but I wanted to let you all know that I will be out of your view for a bit. I am going to talk with him about the Prophecy and about Dumbledore. From there, we will come up with some sort of decision as to what to do from here on out with regards to this stupid war that so many people are putting stock into."

"Just be careful," said Augusta. "Keep your wits about you and make sure that if something goes wrong that you slap him down for good. Give him all of the information that he needs and nothing more."

Harry nodded and proceeded to head back to Lucius. Together they ascended the stairs and made their way to the quarters of the Dark Lord. Lucius knocked on the door and when told to enter, he explained to the Dark Lord who was waiting to speak to him. Lucius came out a moment later and escorted Harry to the chair in front of the fire. From there, he excused himself and went back downstairs after telling Harry to call for Gem when he was ready to return to the party.

Nagini hissed angrily at Harry and made to strike when Harry raised his voice.

"Stand down Nagini," hissed Harry in parseltongue. "I am a speaker and I know what you said. I am here by your master's invitation. Do not cause me to retaliate against you. It will be most unpleasant for you if I do."

"So it is proven that you are a speaker Lord Potter," said Voldemort quietly and respectfully. "I think that we are the only two in existence that can do this. I had heard tale of you being a Parselmouth, but had been unable to confirm this until now. Nagini will not harm you."

"Lord Voldemort," said Harry cordially. "I am pleased that you and I can put our differences aside, at least for now, and speak to one another without resorting to wands."

"I have heard some interesting rumors about you," said Voldemort inclining his head as harry got comfortable. "Rumor states that you have power that rivals that of Merlin and also that your Lady rivals that of Morgan Le Fey."

"Those rumors are indeed true," said Harry respectfully while not boasting. "It was a shock to me as much as to everyone that was present. All I have ever wanted was to be normal and I will never obtain that. From what I'm to understand from the Goblins of Gringotts, I have more power than any wizard alive today and it will only grow with me as I get older. Even Dumbledore doesn't stand a chance against what I can and would do to him once I catch up to him."

"I have heard some things that I wish for you to confirm for me if they are true or not, if you would be so kind," said Voldemort smoothly. "I admit that some of what I'm hearing is sounding pretty far fetched. However, as we are talking about you, nothing really should surprise me anymore."

"I will not lie to you," said Harry just as smoothly while leaning over to stroke Nagini's head. "Of course if I feel that it is an invasion of my privacy, I will ask that you indulge me of my right to not answer."

"Of course," stated Voldemort watching the interaction between his rival and his familiar. "Rumor has it that you are the Head of the Slytherin line now. It is stated that you are the heir of three founders by birth both matriarchal and patriarchal."

"Those rumors are in fact true," stated Harry as Nagini slithered to where Harry could get to her easier. "According to the magic, when you almost died during the attack on my person as a baby that resulted in your losing your body and most of your power, it made me the Head of the Slytherin line by Right of Conquest. Also, when you were expelled from Quirrel's body by the magic of my skin, it seconded that pact if you want to classify it in that manner. The same could be said for second year when I was forced to fight your Horcrux for the life of one who eventually betrayed me. Last but not least, my wand beating yours last year in June in the duel in the graveyard finished it."

"You are absolutely correct in that aspect," said Voldemort nodding in agreement at the logic that was brought forth, knowing that despite everything, he couldn't dispute it. "I was wondering if you could relinquish part of the Slytherin Vaults back to me as I am the last blood relative of Salazar Slytherin alive."

"I can and will," said Harry nodding in agreement. "However, I don't think you are the last. I think that I am also related to Salazar Slytherin with a lesser tie, of course, than you. We are both related to the Peverells after all. So in some far off twist, we are still related to one another. Each of us inherited a Deathly Hallow. You are the heir to the stone and I'm the heir of the wand and cloak."

"You have the Elder wand?" asked Voldemort curiously. "I have never laid eyes on it."

"Of course you have," said Harry waving his hand. "Every time you and Dumbledore battled, you have seen what the Elder Wand looks like. He beat Grindelwald for it. How Gellert got it to begin with is unknown as it is a family heirloom to us. My claim is just stronger than yours is on it, thus making me the true possessor of it."

"Might I examine it?" asked Voldemort eagerly. "I have heard of the power behind the wand as well as its history. Many great deeds both light and dark have been performed with this wand."

"Sure," said Harry flicking his wrist and presenting the wand to Voldemort. "I can use it with success, but it is no more or less powerful for me than my original wand. As you know, our wands are brothers and to me I am just as powerful using wandless magic as I am using a wand."

"This is very interesting," said Voldemort while he examined the wand. "Like you, I can sense and feel the power behind the wand, but it is no more or less that what I can already do. Shall we move on to other topics? What is going on with Dumbledore? The rumors are that the two of you are fighting and that you have actually thrown him out of the castle."

"He has done more damage to me than you have," said Harry bitterly. "He stole Hermione from the Longbottoms. He placed me with abusive muggles when my parent's wills specifically said not to. He has been using Mind Magic on people to get what he wants. He killed Sirius. He has been stealing money from my vaults. Do I need to go on about why I am so furious what that meddlesome oaf of a wizard?"

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," said Voldemort returning Harry's wand to him. "I can understand and relate to your anger. I would be after him for doing that to me as well. I also heard that you have had him stripped of all of his titles and such."

"I am the Head of seven prominent families," said Harry arching an eyebrow. "It was not that hard to do when you have support of the Goblins, the Ministry, and the staff of Hogwarts."

"The connection between us is non existent now," remarked Voldemort. "What has happened with that? I'm merely curious as to why I no longer feel you. I know that you have never purposely entered my thoughts, but I know from my sources that you have been feeling my emotions."

"The goblins removed your Horcrux from my scar," said Harry looking at the Dark Lord. "The Diary was destroyed in my second year when it was planted on the Weasley girl. I am not going to apologize for the destruction of either. It would not surprise me to learn that Dumbledore has found and figured out what to do about your others. I think I can safely say that the only one you have that is in no immediate danger is the one that is hanging around my shoulders. I have told you all of this in a letter if you care to remember."

"The old fool knows of my Horcruxes," remarked Voldemort thoughtfully. "Add in that I was not planning on making you one and I have pressed the boundary of magic further than anyone else including myself."

"Let's be frank with one another here," said Harry. "I don't agree with some of your doctrine of pureblood supremacy, nor of your ways of getting what you want. However, that is not something I'm willing to fight with you over. I am not going to dictate to you how to live your life. The prophecy is a fake. The Goblins of Gringotts have stated that it is so. The only thing that is even remotely accurate is the fact that you marked me and I am wondering if that was not just a piece of flying furniture."

"The only way you can be defeated is if someone kills this lady first," continued Harry shrugging at the pondering Dark Lord. "I know that the cup of Hufflepuff has been dealt with. Bellatrix is, or was, a Black family member. Her vaults were seen to when I dismissed her from the family and withdrew her dowry. I also know that the Locket is gone. Hogwarts gave me the Diadem and it is dealt with. I didn't destroy them. I just gave them to the people that needed to know about them. For all I know, they may be in the Department of Mysteries being examined to see if there are ways of doing the same thing you have done without having to resort to murdering someone to achieve the same goal."

Harry pondered for a moment about how he wanted to explain to the Dark Lord about his actions. Voldemort, sensing this, didn't interrupt him. When Harry had his words picked, he continued.

"I didn't do what I have done to kill you," he continued. "I didn't do it to thwart you. I didn't even do it to stick it to you, as the saying goes these days. I did it for the safety of my wife and extended family. The Diadem was removed from the castle as the Room of Requirement was found and a student could have been hurt by the Diadem as was done when a student had your diary. The Goblins found the one in Grimmauld Place when they were getting rid of all dark objects in the Black family home."

"Are you going to go after my last one as well?" asked Voldemort curious in spite of the situation. "You seem very well informed on what to do or how to deal with my soul shards and the containers that house them."

"I am not interested in harming Nagini," stated Harry. "In fact, when she has babies, I would be honored to receive one. I don't enjoy taking a life. I still have nightmares about Quirrel. I am not even interested in fighting with you. You have your ways of doing things and while I don't agree with all of them, I am not going to tell you that you can't. I am your Head of House. You are in your seventies. You should know that no matter what, I will not attack you, but I will not let you take over Britain either."

"What is going to happen for us in the future?" asked Voldemort. "I don't necessarily wish to take over as much as to extend the magic and use it."

"Be my guest," said Harry. "I suggest that the two of us work together to bring about the downfall of Albus Dumbledork. He has pissed me off for the last time. For the record, I will never forgive you for killing my parents, but I know that you are not entirely all to blame for it either. Equal amount of blame rests on the shoulders of Albus Dumbledore. He will be taught a lesson about that. Peter Pettigrew owes me a life debt. I want him turned over to the Ministry of Magic for permanent arrest."

"Now THAT is something that I am in complete agreement with you," said Voldemort with a laugh. "Alright Harry Potter, here is what I suggest for now. You finish your training at school. My sources tell me that you are well advanced for your year. My sources also tell me that your wife will be the next Minister for Magic when she graduates, and you will be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts. I will have Lucius Malfoy deliver Wormtail to the Ministry of Magic. I will not have a servant that is in debt to another living being."

"That is what we have planned," said Harry nodding. "I think I will enjoy teaching and running the school. I will inform my allies to back off of you and yours. However, if you are caught breaking the law, then you are on your own. My main goal right now is to stop Dumbledore, finish my education, and have a nice ceremony with my wife when the time is right."

Harry leaned over and showed Voldemort the mark on his collar bone. Upon seeing it, the Dark Lord gasped in astonishment.

"You are Goddess touched," he said in astonishment. "Even if I wanted to, I could never hurt you. Should I attempt it, she will invoke her wrath upon me that would make me suffer for all eternity."

"Interesting," stated Harry. "Hermione is also Goddess touched. I'm sitting here with the most feared Dark Lord in history and he is telling me that he can't beat me, but I have Dumbledork attacking and pointing a finger at me left and right. Something seriously is wrong with this picture and the mentality that goes behind it."

"I would say so," said Voldemort laughing. "Shall we keep in contact? I'm sure that your family and friends are worried about you as we have been talking for some time. I am sure that we can figure something out to stop the old fool once and for all, while at the same time, figuring out how we can both achieve our goals in life."

"I look forward to the time when the two of us cast the magic that will strip the old man of his power," said Harry with a malicious smirk on his face. "Until that time, I wish you a happy Yule season. Gem, I am ready to return to the party. Nagini, may your babies be as beautiful as you are."

As Harry was leaving the room, he turned back to Voldemort.

"When you are ready to talk more with me, Hedwig will find you," he said. "She is as loyal to me as Nagini is to you. She will deliver letters back and forth for us. Please care for my familiar as you do your own."

As Voldemort nodded his understanding, Harry left and followed the elf out of the room back to the party. Voldemort turned to Nagini with a calculating look on his face.

"Are you pregnant?" he hissed at her.

"I am," she hissed in return. "He has much power and can easily stop all of this. My advice is to leave him well enough alone. I will not live forever and when I pass so does your soul shard. He will be around for a long time and if I understand right, his wife is just as powerful as he is. From listening to the conversation, he is highly intelligent and knows what he needs to do to stop anyone that gets in his way."

"Which means that future generations of Potters will also be extremely powerful," concluded Voldemort. "Potter is powerful enough to take on Merlin if he were still alive and win while his wife is just as powerful and just as intelligent. That he is not telling me everything is obvious, but I didn't expect him too. He is not one that I am going to be interested in going after now that I know they are Goddess touched."

Harry meanwhile went back down and rejoined his wife and friends at the party.

"Everything went well," said Harry to the group. "Not only does he NOT want to attack me anymore, he is worried that if he does, the Goddess will get even with him for doing so."

"So what is the verdict?" asked Hermione. "What did the two of you decide?"

"I am going to release part of the Slytherin vaults to him," said Harry truthfully. "He is an heir after all. From there, the two of us are going to take down Dumbledore. He knows that if he breaks the law then he and his followers are on their own, but he knows that I will not stand in his way for much. He also knows that he is to desist in his attacks on me and my allies immediately. He is smart enough to know that it would not help him if he doesn't."

"Well at least something good came about all of this," said Augusta with a smile. "What did he say about the destruction of his Horcruxes?"

"Oddly enough, he didn't get angry," said Harry. "He must have known that if I hadn't done it, then Dumbledore would have. The ones that I had destroyed were mainly because they were in my properties and I didn't want them there. I lied a little about the one in Helga's cup, but he didn't remark on it. Dumbledore got to that one first somehow, but the rest of the vault was kept out of the old fool's hands. He also is aware that I know Nagini is his last one. He is willing to send me one of her babies when they hatch."

"You and you pets," said Hermione laughing. "You have half the magical creatures in the forest that comes and visits you when you are on the grounds. You are definitely one of a kind Harry Potter."

They mingled with the other guests at the party for a couple of hours before they were in the mindset that they were exhausted. They thanked Lucius and Narcissa thoroughly for their hospitality. Harry and Hermione knew that gifts for them would appear on the morrow. Draco would be getting one as well.

The next morning, Harry and Hermione woke to the smell of a delicious breakfast. They got dressed in some comfortable, but warm clothing and met up with the rest of the family in the dining hall. Dan and Emma would be arriving soon and they wanted to be refreshed and ready to greet the muggle parents that Hermione was raised by.

Shortly before lunch, they arrived. Hermione sat with them for awhile in the sitting room and just talked with them. She explained that while they all knew that they were not related that she would always love them anyway.

"You are the only parents that I knew I had for sixteen years," said Hermione. "I am never going to forget how well you treated me all of these years. You will always have a place in my heart. I love both of you. Now, I would like to introduce you to my husband. Mum, Dad, this is Lord Harry Potter- Black. He and I have a soul bond which technically makes us married."

Harry shook their hands and greeted them both cordially and politely. When the small talk was over with, Harry and Hermione led the group into the room that housed the Christmas tree. The presents around it were immensely plentiful.

Hermione opened her presents and was delighted by the many books she received from those she tutored as well as from the different professors. From Neville, she got an original copy of Hogwarts a History. From Augusta, she got a family medallion as well as some jewelry. From Harry, she got her own copy of Most Potente Potions. He handed her a couple of other boxes and she held her breath as she opened each one. The first one she opened made her drop it at first. Inside was a diamond necklace that had a diamond pendant that was the size of a wren's egg. Not to be neglectful, Harry made sure she had a matching set in Ruby, Emerald, Amethyst, Topaz, Sapphire, Onyx, and Amber. Each set included the matching earrings that went with them as well as the matching ring.

"Harry you must have spent a fortune on these," said Hermione. "You really shouldn't have. This is entirely too much."

"Relax Hermione," said Harry smiling. "Some of them were already in my vault. I just had the goblins make matching sets in other stones. I only bought the diamond and sapphire sets. The rest I inherited. I figured they would look a lot better on you than they would on me."

"These are very beautiful," said Emma looking at the jewelry. "These are truly magnificent pieces. This young man obviously loves you to have gotten you all of these wonderful gifts."

"Well I am glad that you have stated that," said Harry with a grin. "I have gifts for you as well."

With that, Harry pulled out and handed Dan and Emma a gift each. Emma's was a matching Sapphire set to Hermione's. For Dan, Harry got him a men's bracelet and ring to match the jewelry he got for Emma. Both Grangers were shocked and pleased by the thoughtful gifts from Harry.

Augusta was pleased with her gifts from Harry and Hermione as was Neville. Harry was finally sitting down to open his own gifts. He got many small gifts from those he was friends with as well as some beautiful pieces from those that were family oriented some how.

All in all, Christmas was a wonderful day for them. They knew that times were changing, but they also knew that when the time was right, they could and would meet it head on.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I got going and it just flowed right out of my fingers and onto the computer. I liked this chapter and I hope that you did too. Thanks for all of the support.


	10. Life's Little Annoyances

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

_NOTE – For whatever reason on November 21st, fan fiction decided to not let me answer any of my reviews. Thus I want the following to be known: I appreciate each and every one of you that sent a review. This story is no where near complete. I am just having trouble with it. Therefore the chapters are coming out later than I would like to post. Thanks for your reviews, encouragement, support, and patience. I am getting your reviews, but the site is not letting me answer them._

**Chapter 10 – Life's Little Annoyances**

Harry and company returned to the castle when the holidays were over with. Harry was delighted that, for the first time in a long time, he was able to spend the holiday with a loving family. That the family wasn't blood related meant little to Harry. He was just happy that everyone was able to be together.

Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts to the remaining presents from people like the Weasleys and the few odd and end people whose gifts didn't make it to Longbottom Manor. Harry was delighted when some of the people who had received gifts from them thanked him profusely for his generosity. Hermione and Harry were very happy about current events.

Neither of them was forgetful of the fact that Dumbledore was still out and about. Neither was foolish enough to think that the old wizard would give up so easily on his target. They knew that Dumbledore was determined to see both Harry and Voldemort wiped off the face of the earth so that his magic was the strongest on the planet.

What intrigued both of them the most was the fact that the one who was supposedly the most evil was the one that had the most sense to realize that going up against Harry and Hermione was a foolish endeavor. It was the supposed Leader of the Light that was causing the most problems and making the most noise.

"I think that we need to let Professor Umbridge talk to her allies within the Ministry so that we can figure out what we are going to do about this situation," Harry said to the group as they met that night. "Voldemort has done many evil things in the name of pureblood society. However, Dumbledore has done so much more damage then the Dark Lord ever has. There is no rhyme or reason behind him doing what he is doing. At least with the Dark Lord, there is a purpose behind what he has done. The fact that he isn't doing them anymore is something that needs to be taken into consideration."

"Why would we want to take that into consideration?" Dolores asked in confusion. "He has committed murder in the name of Pureblood Supremacy. He has committed any number of acts of violence."

"How much of that was orchestrated by Dumbledore and his actions?" asked Harry. "For all we know, Voldemort is the way he is because of Dumbledore. We don't know that half of what Dumbledore claims Tom has done is even legitimate. It could be that Dumbledore has his scapegoat to ensure that he can rule us all with an iron thumb."

"You know," said Minerva thoughtfully. "Harry does have a point. We don't know how much that the Dark Lord supposedly did was actually done by Dumbledore. I think that it would be best that we work on getting some sort of truce set up with the Dark Lord so that we can see if we can obtain some sort of peace and less fear in the world."

"He said and I quote," explained Harry. "I don't necessarily wish to take over as much as to extend the magic and use it. He doesn't want to rule the world. He is just interested in pushing the limits of magic and see what he can do with them. To be honest, I don't see anything wrong with that. It is a part of us all, to want to learn and do new and better things. That is called life. We are here in the castle to learn magic and how to use it. It will get old and mundane if people like the Dark Lord don't push it boundaries and learn new ways of doing things that could be beneficial to us."

"That is all well and good," stated Pomona. "However, let's not forget that he has killed your parents and orchestrated the deaths of countless others."

"We don't know that for certain," argued Harry politely but firmly. "We know he has committed some murders. He would have to have for there to be seven Horcruxes. I am not disputing that claim. What I am claiming is that he may not have done most of the masterminding that we think he has. It could have been an elaborate set up. He does need to atone for the sins he has committed in the murders of those people, but he doesn't need to be blamed for every single piece of magic that has been done in the side of the dark."

"I think what Harry is saying is that we need to let things happen as they are supposed to happen," said Hermione much to Harry's gratification. "Voldemort does need to be stopped and punished, but he is not our biggest concern at the moment. The fact that he is smart enough to know that we are goddess touched and refuses to challenge us out right, if ever, tells us that he may very well just go into some sort of hiding and leave the rest of the wizarding population alone."

"While we don't have proof that he will leave everyone alone, we can count on the fact that the war no longer has to fall on my shoulders," said Harry. "It should never have been placed on my shoulders to begin with. All of his Horcruxes minus one have been destroyed. The Ministry has the knowledge. What they do with it is up to them. All I want to do is graduate school with high marks."

"Like the two of you have to worry about all of that," said Severus sarcastically. "The two of you have the highest GPA that this school has seen since probably when Dumbledore was a student here his self. The two of you are breaking all sorts of records with the knowledge that you possess and the skill that you wield so easily."

"Let's not forget that the two of you have the most power ever between you," said Minerva. "Your power scales rival that of Merlin and Morgana. I would hate to see what you will have when you come into your full magical inheritances."

"We will have to cross that bridge when we turn sixteen," said Harry shrugging slightly. "All I want to do is graduate school and help out by taking over the running of this school. Voldemort and I have decided that we do need to work together long enough to bring down Dumbledore. We can make further plans from there."

"If you think that this is for the best, then we will do it," said Dolores. "We just don't want to get anyone's hopes up that Dumbledore will be captured or that the Dark Lord will suddenly become a cauldron stirring hag and bless children."

"Now that was an image that I could have done without," said Harry bursting into laughter along with some of the others. "I can picture it and I should sue you for planting that disgusting image in my brain."

Dolores and the rest of the staff all broke out in laughter at this. It was fun to know that students and staff were all getting along and working together towards the improvement of the scholastic abilities in the school not to mention the movement that would carry the wizarding world into the future.

"We still need to get down to the Chamber of Secrets and harvest the basilisk," stated Harry. "We know that there are many potions ingredients to be had there."

"We can do that tomorrow," said Severus. "It has sat there this long, another day or so will not hurt anything. We can get some of the goblins in here to assist with this project of you like. Between them and us, we can make a tidy profit off of it as well as get some very valuable potions ingredients."

"I want some robes and armor made of the skin for me and Hermione," said Harry thoughtfully. "I also want the fang that I killed the Diary Horcrux with as a souvenir. Once the venom is drained out of it, I think it would make a great souvenir."

"I will personally see to it that you receive it," said Severus. "As for the armor, the basilisk is yours, so you can more than have what you like of it. I have no doubt that the goblins would be happy to make the robes and armor for you. While we are down there, I want to search it so that we can make sure that there are no entrances or other things down there that will assist others in getting into and out of the castle."

"We will need to seal all of the secret entrances in and out of the castle," said Harry. "I know where they all are. Some of them are already destroyed, but we don't want to take any chances."

"Good thinking," said Minerva. "I happen to know that there is a way of getting into this castle from the Hog's Head Inn. We will have to make sure that it is stopped before we have problems from Dumbledore."

"I will deal with that as soon as we are done here," said Dolores. "Madam Bones will want to know this information. We can always make it so that Aberforth loses his pub or we can pay him to keep his brother out."

"I don't think Albus knows that Aberforth has a way of getting into the castle," stated Minerva. "Abe has been helping me in the castle for years. He knows that when I need something that I can get into and out of Hogwarts easier through his secret passage. As we all know, the two Dumbledore brothers do not get along at all. So let's just talk to Abe and see what he says before we make a decision on that. However, we do need to seal up the rest of the passageways. Fred and George will have no choice but to show us and help us."

"Did we ever find out what became of the Dursleys?" asked Harry. "With so much going on, it slipped my mind to ask about them. Whatever became of them?"

"They were arrested," said Dolores. "Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt went to their house to talk with them. As you know, their testimonies were used at the trial for Dumbledore's dismissal. It was discovered that they willingly agreed to the plan to abuse you. So Amelia had them arrested. They are now the first muggles to serve time in Azkaban Prison."

"Wow that is something," said Harry in amusement. "I am glad that they are finally getting what they deserved. Is Dudley in jail also?"

"No," said Dolores. "He had his memory wiped of magic and has been placed into foster care. Some other news that might interest you is that Marge Dursley tried to sue you for what has been done to her brother. When Vernon and Petunia were arrested, they went to her first for the care of her nephew. When she asked why they were arrested and was told, she procured a solicitor and went through the procedure to have you sued."

"I haven't heard about any of this," said Harry with a frown. "What was the outcome? No one told me anything about this. Griphook would have sent me a letter had I lost some money or something."

"Well," said Dolores with a grin. "The foolish woman made the mistake of hiring a solicitor that is already familiar with your case. This particular solicitor works in both the magical and muggle world. When Minerva and Severus found out what was going on, they had a counter suit placed. You won. Marge Dursley has lost everything that she owned. She wanted your company and she was pretty much given a slap in the face for her troubles."

Well," said Harry with a grin. "She deserves that. Her and that mean dog of hers. I would love to introduce that dog to Moony one night during the full moon. That is one of the meanest animals that I have ever had the misfortune of meeting."

"Well this is where you will be happy," said Severus. "When they were escorting Ms Dursley from her property, the dog bit one of the policemen. Suffice to say, the dog was sent to doggy heaven. He will never bite anyone again. Currently Ms Dursley is working to pay off her fines on that one."

The group were talking late into the evening. While they were doing that, there was another conversation going on elsewhere in the land.

"We are here today to figure out what we are going to do about Harry Potter and his dark ways," said Dumbledore to the remaining Order members. "He has managed to convince the populace that I am nothing but a thief and murderer. I will not have it. I want that boy caught and brought up on charges for his ways."

"I doubt that anyone will even think about it," remarked Moody. "I have seen the transcripts and memories and such. None of them are tampered with. Therefore, I have no reason to believe that he is doing anything but telling the truth about what you have done to him. I can not speak for everyone sitting here, but I am not going to lift one finger to go after Lord Potter. He has broken no laws and rules that I can see. Rumor has it that he is Goddess touched and that is another reason to leave the young man well enough alone."

"Ah," said Dumbledore looking around with glee. "That is something that I can nip in the bud right here and now. There has NEVER been anyone that has been Goddess touched in the British Isles. If Harry were a resident of Egypt or something, I would say different. The Egyptian Goddesses will not assist one not of their own faith. So THAT is a lie."

"I never said that he was touched by an Egyptian Goddess," said Moody angrily. "For your information, the Goblins of Gringotts have staked their familial claim on that young man and his wife. Therefore, if they say he is Goddess touched, then I am NOT going to disagree with them. For the record my OLD FRIEND, deities outside of our own beliefs can and have taken an interest in wizards all around the world. Just because you don't like to believe it doesn't mean that there is no proof of it. It just so happens that I am goddess touched also. Eris has blessed me with the ability to lead and survive during the fights that I have gotten into with regards to bringing in known criminals. "

With that, Moody showed them the mark of the goddess on his collar bone.

"I have seen the mark on his collar bone," said Hestia Jones. "He was walking in Diagon Alley right before Christmas and he slipped on some ice. Thankfully he was alright. While he was standing, his robes shifted and the Silver Ankh is on his collar bone. Those of us that are familiar with these things know that the mark of a god or goddess is always in silver and always on the collar bone. Therefore, I have no doubt that he IS Goddess touched. I am NOT going to go against someone like that."

"Even if that were true," snapped Dumbledore. "That only means that we can not break up his bond with Granger. There are no laws of magic that state that we can still take the boy down for being a dark wizard. Therefore, we will concentrate on bringing down both Voldemort and Harry Potter."

"Do you want to know what I think?" asked Moody before the others could voice their concerns. "I think that you are after Lord Potter because he is more powerful than you are. I also think that you are after him due to the fact that you got caught breaking so many laws that pertain to him. I have read each and every transcript and detail about the cases that are against you. The evidence against you is so compelling that were it not for the fact that I have known you my entire life, I would be pointing my wand in your face and trying to bring you in myself. As it is, this is the last Order meeting that I am willing to attend. We are gathered to bring down Voldemort. I did not sign up to fight with a teenager that can slap me down with the twitch of his finger."

"You will do as you are told Alastor or you will be thrown out of the Order," said Dumbledore to the astonishment of the others assembled. "I am not about ready to have more traitors to the cause. It is bad enough that after everything that I have done for the Weasleys, they have left the Order and are working with Potter. Add in the fact that Severus is the liaison between Potter and the Dark Lord and you have another reason for me being upset."

"You are upset with everything right about now," said Moody angrily while standing. "You have lost your rank, prestige, titles, and all awards given to you. You will NEVER speak to me the way you just did again. I am not going to tell you again that I DON'T believe you. You are a thief, murderer, kidnapper, and many other things. You DO NOT follow the light anymore. Haven't you realized that your phoenix has been absent since you were stripped of everything? I want you to get out of my house Albus. You are no longer welcome here."

"You will do what I tell you or else," said Dumbledore standing and pulling his old wand on Moody. "I am not going to lose the prize that awaits me for some has been like you. I don't care if I have to wipe your memory and make you do what I want. One way or another, you will help me kill Potter and Voldemort."

The other Order members took out their wands and aimed them at Dumbledore. No one was willing to follow the mad man any longer. He had finally snapped and was threatening the life of a good man and Auror. Moody waved his own wand, and the wards of the property snapped up to his command and evicted Dumbledore from the residence.

"Our job is not to worry about Harry Potter," said Moody to the remaining members. "We are a group of people that are working to bring down the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters. We will now add Albus Dumbledore to that list. Someone will need to send a memory of this meeting to Amelia Bones and Harry Potter. This time, we know for certain that Dumbledore has finally lost what little bit of sense that he had left."

The others of the meeting all agree with that sentiment. They knew that Dumbledore was the new Dark Lord and that eventually they would have to bring him in. It was best to be on the side of the Light if you were fighting the darkness. No one that was left of the Order had any doubts that Dumbledore was no longer on the side of the light.

Meanwhile all of the Death Eaters could feel the burn of their Dark Marks. Severus was teaching a class when he felt the burn. After dismissing the class, he got ready, and changed before he left the castle and apparated to the location. Harry and Hermione along with Minerva felt him leave the school grounds.

While that was happening, an owl flew through the window of Harry and Hermione's sitting room and dropped off a package to him. Harry thanked the handsome owl and took the package. After running a few spells to make sure that it was not triggered to take him away from the school, he opened it to see the memory vial.

"We need to go to the Head office and use my pensieve," said Harry. "Professor McGonagall has given us permission to use that office whenever we wish."

"I think she is in there as well," said Hermione standing. "She can view this with us and give her opinion."

Harry and Hermione nodded their heads in agreement and left their quarters and made their way to the Headmaster's office. When they got there, they told Minerva what was going on. From there, the trio proceeded to watch the memory in the pensieve. When they were done, Harry was furious.

"How dare he?" fumed Harry.

Meanwhile, Voldemort sat in his chair and waited for the rest of his minions to arrive. Severus was the last to arrive, and the Dark Lord raised an eyebrow at him.

"What is he doing here?" hissed Bellatrix. "He is a traitor to our cause. He is working with Potter. I knew that we couldn't trust him."

The Dark Lord looked at her and placed her under the Cruciatus Curse for almost two minutes. When he finally let up, she trembled as she looked at her Master.

"The last time that I checked, I was the Master around here," snapped Voldemort. "If you ever interrupt me like that again, I will make you sorry that you were ever born. I am quite aware of what is going on with Severus. It is NONE of your business."

"Yes Master," said Bellatrix kissing the hem of his robes. "You have my apologies. I will not do this again."

"See to it that you don't," snarled Voldemort. "We are here tonight to discuss what will happen from now on. Each of you will be given a certain task. If you fail me in that task, the consequences will not be pleasant. If I don't kill you, the Aurors will no doubt do something that will make you regret being a wizard. From this day forward, I do not rescue you from Azkaban if you are caught."

"What is it that you wish of us?" asked Lucius cautiously. "We are yours to command."

"Severus," said the Dark Lord looking at the man. "I have need of some potions from you. I am not going to ask what is going on with Lord Potter as I have no desire to have you betray his confidence."

"Do you have a list of the potions that are needed?" asked Severus humbly. "I will be more than happy to make them for you. I can even get some of my more able students to assist me with them so that they can learn how to make some of them."

"By all means," said Voldemort handing him a scroll. "The sooner that you get me these potions the better it will be. We have a few things that are being done that will require these particular potions. We also need you to replenish our pain reliever, pepper up potions, healing potions, and a few others that you would normally make for the infirmary. It is all on that list."

Severus looked down the list at some of the potions that were there and nodded. He knew that all of these potions would be good for the students to learn.

"Lord and Lady Potter have been spending some time with me in the lab lately," said Severus. "Between the three of us, we can have all of these potions for you within five days."

"That is fine," said Voldemort nodding his head. "I do have one question for you. Lord Potter told me he would release half of the Slytherin vaults to me. Do you know if he has done so or not yet?"

"He has My Lord," said Severus nodding. "He did it two days after your meeting. The money was set up in an account under the name Lord Voldemort. You should be receiving your key any day now. I am rather surprised that the Goblins haven't sent it already."

"I think that it is due to the fact that I do not receive mail the normal way," said Voldemort. "I need you to get the key for me. Before you leave, I will write a note for you to give to the goblins. They will give it to you and you can send it here to Malfoy Manor for me."

"As you wish," said Severus standing back in his place in line. "I will get it to you tomorrow."

"Lucius," said Voldemort turning to look at the blonde. "You have a special job to do. We will call it a favor for Lord and Lady Potter. What we want to avoid is the wrath of his Lordship. He asked me for a simple favor and I see no reason not to give it to him. I am calling it payment for him kindly giving me half of the Slytherin inheritance."

"Of course my Lord," said Lucius. "I will obey and complete the task to the best of my ability. What is it that you want me to do?"

Voldemort flicked his wand and hit Pettigrew with a stunner. The man hit the floor in a squeal. Voldemort then bound the man quickly and effectively.

"This vermin owes a life debt to Lord Potter," he told his minions. "To pay the debt, Lord Potter wants him in jail for the rest of his life. Your job Lucius is to see to it that this vermin is arrested and taken care of by the Ministry of Magic. Make sure that you talk with both Lady Longbottom and Amelia Bones. They are the acting Ministers for Magic at this time."

"Of course my Lord," said Lucius pulling out his wand and levitating the rat Animagus out of the room. "With your permission, I will attend to this immediately."

Voldemort waved his hand at the man and dismissed him. When Lucius was gone, he looked at his remaining Death Eaters.

"Our goal has changed," he informed them. "We are to leave the students of Hogwarts alone. We will desist in attacking Harry Potter or those that are in his care. Our main objective is to defeat and bring down Dumbledore. I want his head. He is a burden to the magical world and I want him caught at all costs."

"What are we going to do about the fact that Lord Potter has taken my marriage and money from me?" asked Bellatrix. "He dissolved my marriage to Rudolphus and has dismissed me from the Black family tree. It is only due to you that I am able to stay here."

"That is not my concern," said Voldemort waving her back. "You WILL leave him alone. He is the new Head of House for the Black family and he was within his rights to dismiss your marriage and you. I do have a job for you that I think you will enjoy."

"I am willing to do what you ask of me," she said. "What is the job and when would you like me to begin?"

"You and your former husband will abduct Ronald and Ginevra Weasley," said Voldemort. "They have been a thorn in my side. As the rest of the Weasley family is under the protection of House Potter, I can't do them anything, but these two along with one other is not. I want them found and brought here to me."

Bellatrix nodded her head and stepped back. Voldemort then waved to the Death Eaters that were still employed by the Ministry of Magic.

"I want Percival Weasley also caught and brought to me," he told them. "He is the last of the Weasley bunch that has been outspoken against us. I want him dealt with quickly."

Each of the Death Eaters nodded their heads and stepped back in line.

"We have been given a reprieve from the Ministry of Magic," said Voldemort to the assembled group. "Lord Potter is Goddess blessed as is his wife. I have had my differences with him in the past, but recent events have given me much to think about."

He spent the next hour telling them of everything that he learned about Harry Potter. When he was done, the outrage from some of the Death Eaters was very evident. No one treated a wizarding child like that. When he was done with that, he beckoned Severus forward once more and picked up the basket that was sitting next to his chair.

"I need you to deliver this to Lord Potter," he said. "Tell him that this is a belated Yule gift and that I wish him all of the luck in the world."

Severus nodded his head as he looked into the basket and saw the baby snake lying in the homemade nest. Severus smiled at the gesture and left the room. Severus knew that Harry would enjoy the animal as much as anyone else that enjoyed snakes.

Voldemort dismissed the rest of his minions and sat back in his chair. Nagini was delighted to pick the strongest of her litter to give to Harry. He was her strongest son and was delighted that he was going to a home where he would be appreciated. Voldemort sat back in his chair and lost himself in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Lucius appeared in the Ministry of Magic. He quickly made his way to the office of the Minister. He knocked on the door and waited for a response. He was met by Augusta Longbottom. When she saw it was him, she raised her eyebrow in curiosity.

"My Lord and Lord Potter met," he explained quickly. "During that meeting, Lord Potter gave a gift to the Dark Lord. In return, he asked for a favor."

"What favor would that be?" asked Augusta admitting the man into the office she shared with Amelia. "How can I be of service if the gift was meant for Lord Potter? Why not take it to the castle and deliver it to him there?"

Lucius took out his wand and gave it a fluid swish taking off the Concealment Charm. Augusta gasped when she saw who it was that Lucius brought. She immediately sent for Amelia and some Aurors.

"You have done well Lucius," said Augusta studying the stunned and bound man. "This pest is being searched for everywhere. I am impressed that the Dark Lord would turn over one of his minions just because Harry asked him too. Do you know the reason why? I mean it can't be just because Harry released some of the Slytherin vaults to him."

"Apparently," said Lucius as Amelia and Rufus hurried into the room followed by Kingsley and Tonks. "This vermin has a life debt to Lord Potter. I am not sure if Lord Potter has told you, but there is a truce of sorts between them. What Lord Potter asked for was not that difficult to give. All he wanted was the betrayer of his parents as well as the one that owed him a life debt. To keep the truce going, the Dark Lord granted his request. The Dark Lord has no use for those that can't be one hundred percent loyal to him. As it is, Severus Snape is no longer one that is in the inner circle. He will be asked to make potions for the Dark Lord, but that is about the extent of duties that he will be asked to perform."

"You know an awful lot about what is going on with Severus Snape," said Amelia. "I am sure that the Dark Lord did not give you leave to tell us of his involvement with him."

"Not in so many words," said Lucius smoothly. "However, it still remains that it is the truth. The Dark Lord doesn't release people from his service without good cause or reason. The reason for this is because the Dark Lord doesn't want to upset the truce that he has with Lord Potter. Therefore, as Severus is working diligently with Lord Potter, the Dark Lord is more or less releasing him from service provided that he still makes potions for him from time to time."

"We all know that Severus is paid handsomely for his potions," said Augusta. "I have no doubt that the Dark Lord is paying him as well."

"Severus is one of the few that draws a pay packet from the Dark Lord for his services," explained Lucius. "We know that the ingredients for the potions are not cheap and therefore Severus needs payment to procure the ingredients for them."

"This is definantly true," admitted Augusta. "The more difficult the potion, the more costly the ingredients are going to be. I am not going to begrudge Severus Snape the ability to earn money on the side. The fact that he is doing this for the Dark Lord is of no consequences to us. Are any of the potions that he is making illegal in any way?"

"Not that I am aware," said Lucius. "They are mostly potions for healing, pain relief, and things of that nature. There are some potions such as Veritaserum and such, but those are not on the banned list. While Severus is an ally of Lord Potter, the Dark Lord is willing to let him be a go between. This will insure that Severus is safe and not breaking the law as it were."

"We appreciate you telling us this," said Amelia smiling. "We know that you are only able to tell us so much. We have a favor to ask of you. Would you be willing to give your Master this vial? It is a memory from Alastor Moody. I think that your Master will be interested in seeing what is in this vial. I swear upon my magic that there is nothing harmful with this vial."

"I will bring it to him for his viewing pleasures," assured Lucius. "Thank you for at least bringing him into the confidence. I know his reputation is not the most sought after, but his ideals are worth the interest."

"We know," said Augusta. "Madam Umbridge and Lord Potter have already sent us the information regarding this. We are with Lord Potter in the truce between the Dark Lord and Wizarding Britain provided we don't have any trouble with him."

"I can tell you one more thing without breaking confidences," said Lucius thoughtfully. "The Dark Lord will eliminate some of the problems that are going on for Lord Potter as a last favor to him. If I were you, I would just turn the other cheek and look away. He has sent Bellatrix to take care of business and you know how ruthless she is."

"I am not even going to ask," said Amelia. "I guess we will know in time who it is that was targeted. May Merlin have mercy on them if they have done something that calls for their untimely devise?"

With that, Lucius took his leave and returned to his home. He went immediately to the Dark Lord.

"Well?" asked Voldemort. "What was said and how was it taken?"

"I told them that you are completing a debt to Lord Potter by sending Bella out for certain people," said Lucius. "I didn't tell them who, but they said they will turn the other cheek. I was asked to give you this vial. Amelia Bones swore upon her magic that it would not harm you in any way. It is a memory from Alastor Moody."

"Bring me your pensieve," said Voldemort. "I will view this. I wish for you to accompany me so that we can figure out what to do about this situation. I have no doubt that if Lord Potter sent this or knows about it, then it concerns me in some fashion."

Lucius left the room quickly and returned with his pensieve. From there the two entered the memory and looked at it. When it was done, Voldemort sat there for a few moments in contemplation.

"I think we need out best trackers on this case," he said to Lucius. "What we need it to bring Dumbledore to justice once and for all so that people like Lord Potter and I can live our lives without looking over our shoulders wondering if the old fool will be there to attack us as soon as our backs are turned."

"I think I have the perfect person for the job," said Lucius giving his Master a knowing look. "I will contact him for you and send him on his way."

Voldemort looked at Lucius for a moment before he figured out who he was talking about. He nodded his head in glee at the thought and waved Lucius away to take care of it.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I will stop right here. I have a little left to do with this story. The chapters of this story are so long that I am running out of space for future chapters. Thanks in advance for the support and encouragement.


	11. Getting To The Problem

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Patterson and Daniel Radcliff. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 11 – Getting to the Problem**

Lucius went off and began the work on acquiring the best trackers around Britain to start the search for the old fool. It was not long before Lucius had the tracker at the Manor. He brought the person before the Dark Lord and began his reasoning.

"You are here today for one simple task," said Lucius. "You are to find and trail Albus Dumbledore. When we are ready we will send out a team to capture him. Your only job is to get information as to what he is doing and where he is hiding out."

"Show me your face," said Voldemort in a hiss. "I don't take kindly to people hiding from me. Therefore, you will let me know who you are and whom I am dealing with."

The man pulled back his hood and revealed the face of Bill Weasley. Voldemort raised his eyes in shock for a few moments before he put on a serene expression on his face. This was definantly an unexpected surprise.

"I am sure that you have your goblin co-workers that are going to be assisting you in this endeavor," stated Voldemort simply. "It would be prudent if you were to keep Lord Potter in the loop of all information that you find. You are a Vassal of his House and I will not harm you, but you will do your job to the best of your ability or there WILL be hell to pay."

"I will do my job," replied Bill with confidence. "Thank you for giving me the chance to play a part in this fight. I am positive that I will be able to keep close tabs on the old fool and help you and Lord Potter to bring him to justice once and for all. I am tired of people like him using my family to further his own aims. At least being in your presence, I know that my skills are actually wanted for a good cause rather than for the disruption of the world of magic."

"Should you and your team succeed, you will be handsomely rewarded," returned Voldemort. "You may leave and begin your task. Make sure that you send me word no longer than every three days. The longer you take to send me word, the sooner the old fool has of getting away again. We want him caught at all costs."

"I will make sure that you and Lord Potter have the information as soon as I get it," explained Bill before turning away. "Even if it's to let you know where I am, I will see to it that every other day, you get some kind of information. This is why I am the best and the most sought after. I never leave my clients wanting for some kind of word."

Voldemort nodded his head in satisfaction at this proclamation. He gave a pleased nod to Lucius before he turned back to his other work. Lucius didn't stick around. He still had things he needed to do as well. The insurance that things were going well in the castle were part of his top priorities. He may work for the Dark Lord, but he loved his family.

Over the next few days, reports were flying back and forth between all parties involved. Bill had immediately picked up the trail of Dumbledore and was tracking him and making sure that the old fool was not up to anything dangerous. As of yet, the old man was just trying to find a hideout that he could safely use.

Harry and Hermione went with Severus into the Chamber of Secrets where they met up with a group of goblin already working hard on the carcass of the basilisk. The goblins were extremely happy about the size of the beast. They happily were filling crates, vials, and other carrying devices with the different parts of the dead snake.

Griphook walked over to Harry and handed him the one thing that he asked for more than anything else. A small hole was drilled into the end of the fang and a silver cord was laced through it to act as a necklace. Harry thanked his goblin brother and immediately put it around his neck. He and Hermione, along with Severus donned protective clothing, and they assisted with the harvesting. Hours later, they were done.

"We will ensure that you get top dollar for this," said Griphook. "The items that you requested are already being sent to Professor Snape's quarters. The armor that you asked for will be delivered within a few days. The rest will be sold. Do you have any thought on what you want done with the money?"

"Have most of it placed in the school budget vault," requested Harry. "This way, we can get new brooms for the school and other things that are needed to make this place better. Also we want to send a small portion of the proceeds to Voldemort. It was his snake after all that I killed. He deserves to be compensated for it. I think five percent should work for him. Send a small portion to Myrtle's family as well. They should get something for the murder of their child by this beast. I think five percent for her family should help."

"I will see to it personally," said Griphook smiling at Harry. "You are a very generous man. I have yet to hear you ask for anything for yourself money wise."

"That is because I don't need it," said Harry shrugging. "All I want is the protective clothing that I asked for. Other than that, the school will profit from the carcass. The education of the students is more important than filling my coffers."

Everyone that was working with Harry beamed at the young man. Harry knew that what he asked for would happen. Thus was the relationship between Harry and the goblins of Gringotts. Both parties trusted the other and they knew that what each side promised would happen.

Time flew for Harry. He was receiving reports on Dumbledore from Bill Weasley. He was also looking forward to another quiet day romancing his wonderful wife. Harry and Hermione were both getting top grades in the school. However, due to their diligence and hard work, the rest of the school was benefitting from their tutoring sessions as well. By the time that February hit, the lowest GPA in the school was a high Acceptable. The professors were all very pleased with this. It meant that more parents would be prone to send their children to Hogwarts to learn. With the fact that the GPA was as high as it was, it was determined that students were getting all of the required assistance they needed in order to make something of themselves for the future.

It was nearing Valentine's Day when Harry talked with the professors again of the school.

"I was wondering if we could hold a Valentine's Day dance?" suggested Harry. "It will serve to reward the students for their hard work and dedication to their studies. It will also let them know that what is going on beyond the castle walls is not something that they should be worrying about until after they graduate."

"I can see that this would work out for both of those suggestions," admitted Minerva smiling. "The students HAVE been working hard. Studying and study groups are often found all over the place. We as the professors have been walking in on these little groups all over the place. It is hard to punish students who are out of their dorms after a certain hour when we catch them if all they are doing is studying. Therefore, we have just been sitting with them and giving our opinions and help and then sending them off when a certain hour hits."

"Hermione and I have been doing the same thing," said Harry grinning. "We have been working with many of those groups ourselves to improve what they are either researching or discussing. Even Madam Pince has been letting students use the library up until eleven at night to study and work. As long as they are not being loud and disruptive, she has been looking the other way if they are actually working to improve their grades."

"I am also impressed with the students that have been coming to me for healing studies," said Poppy. "The amount of students that come to me for training is wonderful. I find it hard to turn them away when they are so dedicated to learning what I have to offer them."

"We have placed notices on the house bulletin boards that state that a student may be out of their dorm up until eleven thirty provided they are either studying or heading towards their dorm from a study group," chimed in Severus. "I must say that the fights, rules breaking, and other misconduct have severely diminished since we allow them to do this. There are still students that get into trouble, but it is rarely for anything serious."

"I am not able to do much for the students on the weekdays," said Pomona. "However, I have been giving my free time on the weekends to help those that want to improve with their grades in Herbology. I noticed that Hagrid has been doing the same thing with Care of Magical Creatures. It is wonderful to see so many students working with the staff. It makes me wish I were a student again so that I can live with what is happening now that wasn't there when I was a student."

The sentiment was echoed from most of the professors sitting in the room. They knew that much was needed to be done before the school was perfect. They also knew that the school would never be perfect. What was happening now was what most of the professors became teachers for in the first place. This was a place where the students wanted to learn what the teachers had to teach them.

From time to time, the professors brought in guest lecturers. DADA was seen to have Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort, and members of the Auror Squad. Wizarding Etiquette was seen to host Madam Longbottom, Madam Bones, Madam Malfoy, and other influential members of the Wizengamot there to help all muggleborns and half bloods learn what was needed to improve their station when they graduated.

"So we are in agreement then?" asked Harry. "Can we have the Valentine's Day Ball?"

"I see no reason to deny you your request," said Minerva looking around at her nodding co-workers. "The student body has more than earned it. As it is about ten days until Valentine's Day, I think we should make the announcement this evening at dinner so that the student may go and get their gowns and dress robes and such."

"Hermione and I would be honored to escort some of the younger students to get their robes and such if you want," offered Harry while Hermione nodded in agreement. "We are so far ahead of our own schooling that I think we can take a day off to do something other than study for once."

"Ahead?" asked Minerva with an uncharacteristic snort. "Shall I break it down for you? We have Hermione that is studying at a seventh year level in DADA, Herbology, Potions, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, COMC, Transfiguration, History of Magic, and Wizarding Etiquette."

"Wow Hermione," said Harry with a grin. "That is very impressive. What kind of grades is she getting? I hope that she is at least getting an EE or an O."

"She is getting an EE in History of Magic, Wizarding Etiquette, and DADA," reported Severus. "She is getting an Outstanding in everything else. Even more impressive than that is your own scores Mr. Potter."

"Oh do tell," exclaimed Hermione with a small giggle. "I am eager to see how well my husband is doing in his own grades."

"Hmm," said Minerva playfully. "Lets see. He is studying and working at a seventh year level in everything except Ancient Runes, DADA, and Charms. He is at a fifth year level in Ancient Runes and University level in DADA and Charms. The only subject he isn't getting an O in is DADA and that is because he is working at a higher level. He is passing the courses with grades higher than we can give him. He does need to brush up on his Wizarding Etiquette. He isn't doing as well there, but that is probably because he is doing so much all over the place that he is getting a first hand experience rather than the book experience."

"So that means that Harry has the highest GPA in the school," said an astounded Hermione. "I thought we were equal in grades."

"You are," assured Minerva. "His course studies are just a little bit higher in level than yours. He is scoring a four point average in his level range. You are scoring a three point nine five in your level. The difference is so minimal, that we are not even bothering to put one over the other."

"We expect Mr. Potter to take his NEWTS in DADA, History, Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and Herbology instead of his OWLS," said Severus. "Mrs. Potter, we expect you to take your NEWTS in Potions, Herbology, Transfiguration, Charms, and Muggle Studies instead of OWLS. We have already cleared it with the Wizengamot and Board of Education."

"That will give us an easier time for next year and seventh year," said Harry. "That way, we can do more tutoring than we are now because we will have more time to spare for the other students. This is magnificent."

Hermione smiled brightly at this. She knew that Harry was intelligent, but she had no idea he was THAT intelligent. When she tallied it up, Harry would still be taking Potions, Ancient Runes, COMC, and Healing while she would be taking Healing, COMC, History, Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and DADA.

During the days that lead up to Valentine's Day, Harry and the staff all made short work of all of the secret passageways into the school. Thanks to the Marauder's Map, they all knew which tunnels were where and how to access them to keep all unwelcomed visitors out of the school. Lucius did something wonderful for Harry and bought and donated the Vanishing Cabinet from Borgin and Burkes. It was his was of saying thanks for taking care of all of the students and for giving him the chance to prove that he wasn't such a bad person to work with.

Finally Valentine's Day was upon the castle. The classes were only a half day. None of the professors were worried about a slip in grades as the students were always working hard on their lessons. Homework was always done the same day and it was always with groups working together to look up facts and such. If a student wasn't towing the line in the groups, they were kicked out and not allowed back in. However, that happened rarely and all students worked hard to accomplish what they set out to do.

That evening, Hermione was working with the girls in Gryffindor Tower when the portrait opened and Luna came in wrapped in a stolen pillowcase. She was given the password to Gryffindor Tower as she was considered a little sister by Harry and Hermione. When Hermione saw the condition that Luna was in, she immediately flew into a rage. The younger woman was covered in dirt, paint, and in some cases marks from hexes. She was battered and bruised to the point that Hermione had Lavender and Parvati race to get Madam Pomfrey and Minerva.

It wasn't long before all of the people that needed to know something bad happened were assembled. Professors Flitwick and Snape were also present as was Harry. Even the professors took a step back when Harry was told what happened.

"I was entering my common room when I heard Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode arguing," said Luna. "Pansy was insinuating that Hermione was doing illegal things to Harry still. Millicent was defending Hermione. Pansy went on to say that Harry and Hermione were cheating on their tests and that is why they were getting such good grades. It ended up with Millicent slapping Pansy and calling her a stupid cow before storming off."

"I am glad that Miss Bulstrode stood up for Harry and Hermione," said Severus making a mental note to get his hands on Pansy Parkinson. "This doesn't explain how you ended up in the state that you are in now."

"Well after Millie left, I heard Pansy talking to some Ravenclaws," said Luna in a voice that was barely above a whisper. "They were plotting to get to and take down many of Harry's closest friends and supporters. These people included me, Hermione, Seamus, Draco, Millicent, Hannah, and Susan. I was trying to figure out how to leave where I was hiding when I was spotted by Pansy and the other girls. They started hexing me and banished my clothes. When I got back to the dorm, all of my stuff was missing. Thankfully, Harry had my wand as he was using it to disprove the theory that you can't successfully use someone else's wand or that would have disappeared as well."

"You have named Miss Parkinson," said Minerva furiously. "She will be dealt with. However, I want the names of the Ravenclaws that were in on this as well."

"I don't know all the people who were involved in the destruction of my property," exclaimed Luna through her tears. "I do know that Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, and Padma Patil were the ones that were talking with Pansy and started hexing me. They don't like me and started calling me Looney Lovegood. They said I was nothing but a second whore for Harry and it was due to him that I was accepted into the school. They used Biting Hexes, Burning Hexes, and Stinging Hexes on me. Cho even used an Insect Hex that I never heard of before."

"That would explain all of the bee stings and ant bites," said Hermione wrapping a protective arm around Luna. "I was able to use some of the Healing that Madam Pomfrey taught us to heal most of those. Parvati, Lavender, Katie, Angelina, and Alicia helped up while we were waiting on the professors to get here."

"This is what we are going to do," said Filius in anger. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you will take a group of Gryffindors and you will escort Luna to Hogsmeade. You will get all of her books, clothes, and other personal items replaced. I will write a note that you will have the store owners send me the bill. From there, I will ensure that the girls responsible for this reimburse me for this travesty."

"I will go with them," said Minerva. "I am sure that between us, we can get this problem situated by the time of the dance. Poppy, please see to it that Luna is in full health before we leave. Severus, I will leave the problems with the attackers to you, Filius, and Dolores. I have never been more disappointed than I am right now."

"I will also send a letter to the Ministry of Magic," stated Dolores. "Now that Cornelius has been fired, we can make sure that Madam Longbottom and Madam Bones know of this. It would not surprise me that these girls don't get expelled should it be proven that Miss Lovegood's story is accurate. I have no doubt that she is telling the truth, but we must make sure. Severus, I am sure you have some Veritaserum on you."

"I always have a bottle on me," assured Severus. "Filius, shall we head to Ravenclaw Tower first? The sooner we deal with your girls, the sooner we can deal with Miss Parkinson."

"It might be best of Dolores speaks for me when we get there," said Filius through gritted teeth. "I am so angry right now, that I may say something that I might regret."

The other two nodded as they headed out. Harry and his group left once Luna was dressed in some borrowed clothes by one of the girls of Gryffindor that was about her size. Parvati was in shock that her sister could do something so vicious to such a kind person as Luna. Yes, Luna may speak about unusual things or space out from time to time, but that was due to her being a true seer and was always seeing visions and such. To hear that people were actually being cruel to the younger woman for being different after all that she had done for the school was astounding to many.

Poppy did a scan of Luna and then dosed her with a few potions to clear up the remaining troubles that the young Ravenclaw had. From there, Minerva and company took her out of the castle to go shopping for new things to replace her destroyed items.

"I am sad that my cork necklace was destroyed," whispered Luna sadly. "It was the last thing that my mum and I worked on before she died. It has a lot of sentimental value to it. I shall miss it."

"Then we shall have to make you another one," declared Harry passionately. "I know that it will not replace your mother's, but I figure that the memories that family and friends helped you with this one will help with the sadness a little bit."

"I shall personally buy the supplies for it," said Minerva kindly. "I know how much that necklace meant to you and if it is any consolation, I am truly sorry for its destruction. I know that it meant the world to you."

"Thank you all for helping me and making sure that I get a new necklace," stated Luna smiling slightly. "It makes me feel a little better knowing that you all love me as much as my mum did. It is like having a family that I didn't have growing up. It is a relief knowing that people like you all care about me and don't think I am strange."

"I don't think you are strange," assured harry tugging on her blonde locks lightly. "You may be quirky, and definantly unique, but strange is not an adjective I would use to describe you."

"Don't listen to my husband Luna," whispered Hermione conspiratorially while the other girls giggled. "He is daft in the head sometimes and a bit off his rocker. Therefore, nothing that he says can be counted as set in stone. He is just a big old softy at heart and loves you like a little sister. He doesn't have the mental facilities to just say that."

"Be quiet wife or I will have to throw you in the lake," threatened Harry with a mock glare that made Luna giggle. "I would hate to have you get wet at this time of the year. All that sneezing and hacking is not attractive on someone like you should you catch a cold. Plus I would not want you to get snot all over my dress robes tonight."

"HARRY POTTER I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT," she yelled chasing after him with her wand out. "THAT WAS COMPLETELY OUT OF LINE AND YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED."

Minerva, Luna, and the rest of the shopping party were in hysterics at this. Minerva knew that this was just what Harry wanted to help make Luna feel better. Suffice to say, it worked like a charm. A few moments later, a subdued but grinning Harry joined them in the shops to purchase all of Luna's replacement supplies.

A few hours later, Luna had a brand new set of everything and it was floating along behind Harry in a new trunk. The Gryffindors took to Luna like a little sister that needed protection. Minerva made sure that all of the shop owners knew that temporarily the bill would be sent to the school. Some of the shops donated stuff to Luna after hearing what happened to her. That Harry Potter was claiming this girl as his sister made them feel better. It helped that they were getting an autograph of the most popular couple in the British Isles to assist with the decision to aide the young Ravenclaw.

Meanwhile up in the Ravenclaw Tower, Filius, Severus, and Dolores were busy tearing into the bullying girls. Every girl in the Ravenclaw Tower was spoken too. After a few moments, the most antagonistic of the lot were brought forth and ratted out by the others.

"What gives you all the right to pick on someone that is obviously not going to defend her self?" asked Severus furiously. "She shouldn't have to defend herself period here in the castle. You lot have added insult to injury by being her dorm mates. She has NEVER done anything to harm or belittle any of you. I have personally witnessed her assisting many of you with your Charms and DADA lessons."

"Rumor has it that Miss Parkinson was the one to talk you all into it," said Dolores. "This will be going on all of your school transcript records. It WILL affect how you get employed in the future when it is shown that you have been a bully for four years to an innocent girl."

"She is nothing but an oddball," stated Cho emphatically. "We don't want her in this house. She is not a true Eagle. She needs to be sorted into another house. She doesn't fit in here and she has no friends. We should not be punished for her being so strange."

"One hundred points from Ravenclaw," said Filius in a deathly quiet voice. "Each and every female that has taken part in this is going to learn a very valuable lesson today. From here on out, the only female prefect in Ravenclaw will be Miss Lovegood. All other prefects are to hand in your badges immediately. I will not have bullies in a place of power."

"Next you will all serve detention with me for the rest of the year," said Severus. "I will make sure that it is the most disgusting thing that I can come up with. You will start this evening by scrubbing all of the toilets of the school by hand without magic. I shall have some of Lord Potter's elves watching to make sure that you do not try anything funny."

"None of you will be going to the Ball this evening or the one that is in a couple of months," added Dolores. "All quidditch spots will be revoked. All trips to Hogsmeade are now cancelled. Furthermore, one hundred points will be taken for destroying her belongings. Some of them were irreplaceable." 

"Furthermore," stated Filius. "All girls of fourth year are now going to share a room with the fifth year girls. Miss Lovegood will have this dorm room all to herself. You will all begin by cleaning this room from top to bottom. I shall have a list for you within a few moments of how I want this room decorated and set up for Miss Lovegood. If I have any more trouble out of you, I shall suspend you if not expel you."

With that, he waved his wand and had a diagram set up. He got a few house elves to watch out over them as they manually moved the beds to the fifth year dorm. From there, he made sure that each girl took a part in the set up of Luna's suite. It was rare that Filius got angry, but now was one of those times that he was downright furious. Once they were done, he had the elves ward the room so that no one from Ravenclaw could enter without permission from Luna. He did this to ensure that her belongings would suffer in her absence again.

Later that evening, Severus had the girls working in the restrooms on different floors to ensure that all of the toilets were cleaned by hand. He set house elves to watch out over them with instruction to make sure that when they were done with all of the toilets, which they were to be sent to, do more work elsewhere. Should they not finish this night, they would pick up where they left off on the following day.

Severus headed to the dungeons and made sure that Pansy was punished just as severely as the rest of the attackers.

"Miss Parkinson," said Severus while the rest of the house listened. "You are hereby being deducted fifty points for harming Miss Lovegood. You are hereby losing fifty more points for encouraging others to do your dirty work. On top of that, I will take fifty for destroying the property of the young woman in question. You are to report to the bathrooms of each and every dorm of Slytherin House and you are to scrub and clean each of the toilets, shower stalls, and sinks by hand until they are all cleaned. You are hereby relieved of your Prefect status. Your prefect duties will be picked up from here on out by Miss Greengrass. You are not going to the Ball tonight. You will be to busy. You will report to me tomorrow night and each night from there from eight pm until midnight until the end of the year for detention. If you are caught anywhere near Miss Lovegood again, you will be expelled and your wand snapped. Winky Potter will be overseeing your detention for this evening as my presence is required at the Ball. You may begin."

With that, he turned on his heel and left the common room. The others were looking at Pansy furiously. Not only did she lose their house one hundred and fifty points, but she also hurt a fellow student that was a good person and very helpful. Daphne and Millie had taken Luna under their wing and were always helping the younger girl. They sneered at her as they got their stuff and headed to Gryffindor Tower to get ready for the Ball.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – I have my muse back for this story. Now the flow is getting better for me. I had to rework some of my ideas for this story. Please forgive me for the delays in updating, but I have so much going on with real life and getting updates for my other stories going. This chapter is shorter than most, but I have much going for next chapter. Thanks for the support.


	12. Balls and Attacks

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

PLEASE SEE THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE. IT IS IMPORTANT. This chapter is shorter due to a complication I ran into.

**Chapter 12 – Balls and Attacks**

That evening, the girls were all working together in group to get ready. Luna was in the Gryffindor tower while they were all getting set up for the ball. Lavender, Hermione, and Parvati all were working together to make Luna look like a Princess.

"Oh no," said Luna sadly. "The jewelry that Harry gave me for Christmas was in the stuff that the girls vanished. The only thing I can think of is maybe if one of them kept it for themselves. That's the best case scenario."

"I'll be right back," stated Hermione as she left the dorm room. "The others should be here in a moment and we can all finish getting ready together.

She left the Tower and made her way to Ravenclaw Tower. She gave the password and entered. After looking around, she went up to the girls dorms and waved her wand in a fluid motion.

"Accio Luna's Jewelry," she intoned and had the satisfaction of seeing the jewelry fly from the sixth year girls dorm.

She stashed the jewelry in her pocket and headed out to look for Filius. When she found him, she let him know what she had discovered.

"I was told by Luna that the very expensive jewelry she got from Harry for Christmas was also part of the stuff that was missing," she explained to the head of house. "I went to their dorm and summoned her jewelry. It was in the sixth year girl's dorm room. Her diamond jewelry along with the cork necklace was there. I'm going to return Luna's jewelry to her. You might want to check to make sure that nothing else of Luna's is in that particular dorm or anywhere for that matter in Ravenclaw Tower. I can only imagine how furious Harry will be if he finds out that they stole something from her that he gave."

"I have to agree with you on that aspect," assured Filius. "Not to worry, I will see to it that I find out who had it and they will be punished if not expelled. I will also make sure that none of Miss Lovegood's belongings are still in the actual dorm. What I do find will be returned to her room immediately. Thank you for calling this to my attention."

"You are more than welcome," stated Hermione. "Please excuse me. I have to finish getting ready for the ball. I shall see you later this evening."

With that, Hermione headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. She walked into the room that the girls were all in, and she walked over to Luna. She pulled a bag out of her pocket and preceded to hand it to the younger girl.

Luna opened the bag and to her delight, she had all of her jewelry back. She was fighting to not cry. She didn't want to ruin the makeup that the other girls had done to make her beautiful for the evening.

"Don't cry Luna," said Millie patting her gently on the arm. "You should know by now that we will do what we have to, to protect you from bullies in this school. You are like the little sister that many of us wanted. I'm happy that you got your necklace back. I know that it meant a lot to you as you and your mother made it together. However, you have to wear your other jewelry tonight. It will go great with your gown."

Luna nodded her head and got her emotions back under control. If Hermione and Millie said everything was going to be alright, she was not going to question it. She tenderly placed her cork necklace back into the bag. She now had two as she left the one that Harry and the others made for her in her room.

Hermione brought out her jewelry box and the girls had field day looking at the different sets of jewelry.

"You may all borrow what you need provided that you promise that I get them back by no later than lunch tomorrow," said Hermione. "The only set that is off limits is the ruby set as that's the set I'm using tonight."

The girls excitedly grabbed the sets that would accentuate the gowns they were wearing. Susan borrowed the diamond set as she was wearing a silver gown. Millie borrowed the emerald set as she was wearing an olive colored gown. Lavender borrowed the amethyst set as she was wearing a lilac colored gown. Parvati borrowed the topaz set as she was wearing a tan gown. Daphne borrowed the Onyx set to go with her grey gown. Hannah borrowed the amber set to go with her pale peach gown. Katie borrowed Hermione's sapphire set to go with her periwinkle gown.

When they were done, they all met at the foot of the stairs to meet with their prospective date. Luna in her pale blue gown was wearing her diamond jewelry. Neville walked up to her and held out his arm to escort her to the dance. Draco held out his arm to Daphne and the two set off. The rest of the girls all met up with their dates and they headed out. The girls were all surprised that the boys were wearing trim on their robes in the corresponding colors of their gowns. Each young gentleman placed a red and white rose corsage on their lady's wrist. Harry had help of Dobby and Winky for that bit of surprise.

Harry was waiting for a few moments longer. He heard a sound on the stairs and his eyes got huge as Hermione walked down the stairs in her pink gown. Her ruby jewelry dripped from her neck and ears in a fashion that was divine. Harry in his tuxedo was in awe of her beauty. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, he bowed low to her and held out his arm for her.

"You are breathtaking," he whispered to her. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Shall we head to the ball my lovely wife?"

"Thank you kind sir," she giggled as she placed her hand in the crook of his arm. "I'm happy that you like what you see. The girls all borrowed my jewelry. It was like someone had rained precious gems in the dorm room."

"I have no doubt that each and every young lady is absolutely thankful that you are as good natured as I am," he said as the two headed for the Great Hall. "Professor McGonagall has Colin Creevey set up to take pictures of all the couples. I must say that Luna is looking very beautiful tonight as well. She seems to be a little happier this evening."

"Oh she will be even happier tomorrow morning," stated Hermione with a grin. "She mentioned that the jewelry you gave her for Christmas was also missing with her old stuff. She told me that it was possible that the bullies kept it. I went to Ravenclaw Tower and took it back for her. Her cork necklace was there as well. Professor Flitwick will be having some words with the sixth year girls this evening. I have a feeling that some expulsions are going to be happening tomorrow."

"I rarely see him angry," said Harry as they got in line for their picture. "However, we now know why he was a dueling champion when he was younger. Even I don't want to cross wands with him when he is mad. It is downright scary. He has taken to protecting Luna like she was his own child. I can't say that I blame him. She is very easy to love. Just like you."

"You do have a way with smooth words Mr. Potter," said Hermione blushing. "I'm happy that you think so. It's nice being Mrs. Harry Potter and not having to worry anymore about who knows and who doesn't."

"Well if anyone has anything negative to say about it, they can take it up with me," he replied. "I highly doubt that anyone will be that stupid. Then again, you never know with some of these people. I would wager a guess that Cho had something to do with Luna's jewelry. She better hope that Professor Flitwick deals with her. If I do it, she won't make it very far. No one picks on Luna and gets away with it."

"You speak for all of us," said Draco who was standing in front of them. "They better hope that I don't get my hands on any of them. They will not like what we Slytherins will do to them. Of course, they still have to worry about the two of you. For the House of the intelligent, those girls are downright stupid."

The rest of the group all laughed at this. Draco had a way of stating the obvious. Everyone that was anyone loved Luna and all were willing to step up to the plate and hex someone being cruel to her. Odd things happened to those people as it was usually more than one person sending the hex. Poppy would just shake her head, give out detention, and send the miscreant on their way after she healed them.

Once they were done with their pictures, Harry and Hermione led the school in a dance. As the two waltzed around the dance floor, the others were sitting there talking.

"They make a gorgeous couple," stated Minerva to Dolores. "Both are very well made for one another. They compliment each other in intelligence, wit, charm, grace, and beauty. Hermione looks wonderful in what she is wearing. Were I years younger, I would make a pass at Mr. Potter myself. He looks absolutely handsome this evening."

"Minerva," chided Dolores. "I think I stand a better chance. I am younger than you after all."

"Women," muttered Severus as the two women broke out in laughter. "All of you should be shot for your words. Though, I do agree that both Potters look wonderful this evening. I'm glad that the happiness is finally showing on his face and what not. Now that he is his ideal weight, he looks healthier than I have ever seen him."

"He couldn't have done it without your help," remarked Minerva. "Thank Merlin you are such a great Potions maker. They have done wonders for Harry's poor body. Has anyone seen Filius this evening?"

"He is up in Ravenclaw Tower," answered Pomona. "I ran into him on the way down. He is furious with the girls that hurt Luna earlier. Apparently they stole her jewelry and kept it. Hermione found it when she went looking for it. I would imagine that by tomorrow, we will be a few less in the manner of students. Theft on this scale deserves more than punishment by detention and point loss."

"Once we get the full story, we will deal with it," promised Minerva. "At least Luna has her jewelry back. That is the main thing as I know that Harry paid a steep price for it."

"I think I will ask Mrs. Potter for a dance," said Severus as he headed to the dance floor for the young girl.

"Well if he is going to do that, then I will ask Harry for a dance," said Minerva with a laugh that was outside of her normal behavior.

All evening, the dancers swapped partners and danced. Harry ended up dancing with Minerva, Luna, Pomona, Dolores, Hermione, and a few of the young men in good fun. Hermione was waltzed around by some of the professors as well as some of their male friends. Draco was delighted to take her for a spin as was Neville.

The ball ended on a fun note. The different people were heading for their dorms when Filius stopped Harry and Hermione. Minerva, Severus, and Dolores were near them when he spoke.

"It is confirmed that Miss Chang is the one that perpetrated Miss Lovegood's jewelry," he reported. "I think that for tomorrow, we need to set an example before the school about such behaviors. I am furious with my Eagles that they were immature as to steal the property of one that has done nothing wrong to them."

"Did she say why she stole it?" asked Harry. "I'm sure there was a reason as to why she did it."

"She claims that it was to teach Luna a lesson," said Filius. "She claims that they did what they did to teach Luna to keep her head out of the clouds. I have found some of Luna's other property in their belongings as well. Therefore, I'm asking that as of tomorrow morning at breakfast that Miss Chang and Miss Edgecombe be expelled from Hogwarts. I will not tolerate theft amongst the students."

"Why would you want to do it in front of the students?" asked Harry. "Would you be doing it just to embarrass them and to teach them a lesson about their actions?"

"Right in one," said Filius with a smirk. "I have already contacted Amelia Bones and both of their parents. Everyone will meet us here tomorrow morning right at the conclusion of breakfast."

Harry gave a sigh and a nod of his head. He knew that this was something that needed to happen. He also knew that for things like this to never happen again that a lesson needed to be taught to those that felt it was acceptable to badger and degrade another student just because they were different.

"I'll have a speech ready by tomorrow morning," said Harry with another sigh. "I'm sure I can come up with something that will inform the students that what has occurred can't be a common occurrence. The actions of these two individuals would do well to teach other bullies and thieves that they will be caught and punished to the fullest extent of the law."

"As you wish," said Filius. "Just don't stay up to late working on your speech. You need your rest just like everyone else does. Let's not forget that you are already such a busy person that you barely have time to see to your personal needs. I'm counting on your wife to make sure that you don't stay up to all hours of the night tonight."

"You can bet that I won't let him stay up any later than necessary working on this," she promised. "I don't like seeing Harry any more fatigued than you do."

With that, all of the assembled parties went about their way to their respective rooms to call it a night.

Bill was trailing the old fool all around the globe. He knew that at any time, he would find something that would tie the old man down so that the Dark Lord and the Ministry of Magic would be able to step in and grab him. He also knew that at any given time, the old man would catch on that he was being tailed and turn the tables on him.

Carefully, Bill followed Dumbledore around Greece while the old fool recruited Minotaurs to work with. He followed him to Japan where he was amused to see the Japanese wizards attempt to arrest the old man. Following Japan, Bill followed Dumbledore to America where the old man barely made it out of the country with his life.

Upon returning to the British Isles, Bill lost track of Dumbledore for a little while. However, he stayed on the track and played the waiting game. Reports were flying left and right between Harry, Voldemort, and Bill. When Bill picked up the scent again, he knew that Dumbledore was trying to make a move on Hogwarts. It was here that Voldemort caught up with the old man.

"What are you doing here you old fool?" asked Voldemort. "You should know by now that anyone who is anyone will be trying to bring you in. Your death will be the only thing that makes me feel better about his whole situation. You don't deserve to live after what you have done to so many people. Harry and I are just two of many that you have harmed in some way shape or form. You will be brought to justice and I will be the one that will do it."

"You have no power over me Tom," snapped Dumbledore. "You will be killed for your dark ways and I will get all of the credit for it. From there, I will challenge Harry Potter and make sure that the second Dark Lord is brought down for his charges. The wizarding world will have no choice but to acknowledge that I was correct the entire time when they hear that Harry Potter has been killing innocent people and using dark magic. They will all know that I have been telling the truth."

"What do you mean killing innocent people?" asked a confused Voldemort. "Harry hasn't killed anyone. The incident with Quirrell wasn't his fault. We didn't know that touching his bare skin would harm him. The ministry doesn't feel that Harry was at fault for that. Diggory was an accident. The boy was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He was killed by Peter Pettigrew. Harry hasn't killed anyone."

"He killed Sirius Black," said Dumbledore with a smirk. "No one who is anyone will know that Harry didn't do it. After all, no one saw what really happened. I have it all planned out. The boy will end up in Azkaban for life for murder."

"Not if I kill you first," snapped Voldemort. "I promised that I wouldn't break the law, but NO ONE will hurt an heir of Salazar Slytherin while I'm still alive and you know that you can't kill me. You have lost the power of the elder wand. Harry has two of the three, Hallows. You broke the power of the third, as my horcrux, but with Harry's help, I have it back. Therefore, we have all of them and you will not get them back. What are you going to do now Dumbledore? Pin it on Harry that Gellert was murdered by him as well?"

"When I am done, harry will lose all of his supporters," snapped Dumbledore. "That will include the half giant oaf that betrayed me and decided to support the foolish boy. He will learn his lesson as well."

Before Tom could utter a single syllable, Dumbledore lifted his wand and blew up Hagrid's house. The half giant was screaming in pain as the woods pieces were imbedded in his skin. Tom turned and sent a patronus to the school to inform Harry that the old fool was there and causing problems. He didn't need to worry. Harry, Hermione, Minerva, Severus, and Remus were already there with drawn wands. Amelia and the Ministry were there within seconds.

Harry was enjoying twirling his wife around the dance floor when he was hit with a warning from the wards of the castle. Hermione froze in his arms as she too felt the warning. Dumbledore was on the grounds. Tom was also on the grounds, but he had permission. Dumbledore didn't.

Harry lifted his wand in the air and sent up silver sparks. This was the universal signal that there was danger and all members of the defensive groups were to take immediate action. Hermione was already passing on information to those professors that didn't know what was going on.

"Attention students," called Harry. "We have some trouble on the grounds. All students are to remain in the Great Hall. No one is allowed to leave under any circumstances. Professor Flitwick will deal with the students that are not here due to detention or other worries. All other professors that are not assigned to certain areas of the castle are to remain with the students and protect them at all costs. All sixth and seventh year prefects are to assist Professor Flitwick."

"Poppy, we need you to come with us," said Hermione. "Hagrid is hurt and can use your assistance."

Together with Severus and Minerva, the trio rushed out of the castle and onto the grounds. Hermione and Minerva's wands were busy sending word to Amelia in the Ministry with regards to the attack. Harry was aiming for one person and that old fool was within his sights.

"HOW DARE YOU!" yelled Harry sending hexes at Dumbledore. "YOU ARE INVADING MY HOME IN HOPES OF TAKING OVER. YOU HAVE HURT A GOOD FRIEND OF MINE AND YOU ARE DETERMINED TO HURT A RELATIVE. I AM GOING TO MAKE SURE THAT YOU ROT IN PRISON FOR YOUR WAYS AND ACTIONS."

"Don't threaten me Harry Potter," snapped Dumbledore. "The last Dark Lord that tried that is rotting in Nurmengard for his troubles. You will be joining him in prison for your ways, only it won't be in that cozy prison. Azkaban will welcome you with open arms."

Amelia and her Aurors arrived just as Harry lit into Albus with a fury that made many blanch. Hermione was busy helping Poppy with Hagrid while Tom, Minerva, and Severus were all busy making sure that nothing dark and sinister hit Harry. They needn't have worried as Harry was making Dumbledore dance a pretty jig on the spot.

The two battled back and forth for almost thirty minutes before Dumbledore decided that he had enough. He knew that with Harry's righteous fury that he would not win this night. He needed time to come up with a new game plan. He knew that for the moment, he was beaten.

"We will meet again Potter," hissed Albus. "When we do, I will make sure that you won't be so high and mighty. You will fall as all Dark Lords do."

With those few words, he fled the area until he could get to a place to apparate out of the area. Harry screamed in fury as his foe once more escaped his grasp.

"I am going to enjoy watching that old fool fall," he fumed. "We will get him for this and everything else that he has been involved in. I promise that he will fall."

"We will help you," assured Amelia. "We want his ass caught as much as you do. Is there anything else that we can do to assist you?"

"Not with this," said Harry. "However, I am furious right now and it is time that we teach some students what it means to pick on others that are under the protection of House Potter. You as a witness will work out VERY nicely for the lesson I have in mind."

"Oh, oh," whispered Hermione. "This doesn't look good for Cho and Marietta. They will regret doing what they did to Luna. Harry looks extremely pissed right now. Even I am not going to get in the way of this."

While Poppy and Severus worked on Hagrid, the rest of the group headed for the castle. When Harry got there, he called for attention.

"I need Cho Chang and Marietta Edgecombe to come to the Great Hall immediately with all other students," called Harry with a magically enhanced voice. "This is NOT a request. It is a demand."

The school waited with baited breath as Harry paced back and forth in front of the stage. When he was sure that all of the students were present and accounted for, he looked at the two girls and beckoned them closer. 

"It has come to my attention that you were responsible for stealing Luna's jewelry," he stated coldly. "I will have you both know that I paid a small fortune for that jewelry, and even though it is not that much for someone like me, the thought, effort, and love that is represented means more to Luna than the amount of galleons it cost me to have it commissioned. The two of you were VERY much aware of the fact that the cork necklace was the last thing that she and her mother made together before death separated them. You got other girls to help you attack her with hexes and other embarrassing things. THEREFORE, this is MY verdict on punishment for the two of you."

Everyone was watching the scene with baited breath. It was rare that Harry used his authority, but this was one time that he was letting loose with everything that was making him so angry. Hermione stood by his side and held his hand as Luna grabbed the other. Neville, Draco, Millie, and a few others all joined their little growing group to show support of one of their own.

"For embarrassing her the way you did by making her have to sneak to Gryffindor Tower naked in a pillowcase, I am herby expelling you from Hogwarts," he said in a deadly calm voice. "For stealing her belongings and banishing what you didn't want causing her to lose everything but the wand I borrowed, I am hereby going to see to it that the two of you spend one year in Hogwarts acting as servants. This will pay for all of the property that you stole, destroyed, or tried to keep."

"You can't do that," whispered Marietta in a hushed voice. "My mother works for the Ministry. She will put a stop to this."

"I don't think so," snapped Amelia appalled. "How dare you do this to someone who is not only younger than you, but a sweet and gentle soul? How dare you even think that your parents will get you out of this? You two will hand over your wands immediately. Once your year is done at Hogwarts, you will serve another year in the Ministry. The two of you ought to be lucky that we are not having you sent to a juvenile home for miscreants and troubled youth. Your mother will either accept this verdict, or she can join you."

"I highly doubt that either of your parents raised you to behave this way," said Hermione. "The thought that, after everything that Luna did to help you, that you would do this to her, makes me sick. How cruel can two girls be? You can bet that we will make sure that everything that you do will be monitored and seen too. You are just lucky that Luna was able to calm Harry enough to not cause a blood feud."

At the mention of a blood feud status, both girls paled. Pansy tried to sneak out, but was caught by Harry.

"Miss Parkinson," he called. "You may not have stolen Luna's things, but you are just as guilty as they are. You will join them in their punishment as will every girl that took part in the attack. Just consider yourselves lucky that I don't expel you as well. I will NOT tolerate this in my school. Now those of you that are not being expelled, I would like for you to return to your rooms. Your other punishments will stand as will the new one."

"Cho and Marietta, you will hand your wands to Madam Bones immediately or you will suffer MY wrath," said Hermione in a voice that brooked no argument from either girl. "Count yourselves lucky that I don't get involved in this. As you both are very much aware, I can make your lives miserable."

With that, Harry and is party walked away to enjoy the last bit of the party. Amelia and her group finished the details and took the girls away for the night until the paperwork could be filed.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I lost my other chapter that I had done. This one doesn't feel good, but it is the best that I can do with what happened. My computer literally ate the old chapter. I had to figure out what I had written previously and try and fit it between 11 and 13. Thanks in advance for understanding.


	13. Failures and Losses

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

**DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.**

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 13 – Failures and Losses**

The fight with Dumbledore took many by surprise. It got to the point that Harry was constantly working with the wards on the school to ensure that another attack on the staff or students wouldn't happen again in the foreseeable future.

Hagrid recovered quickly under Poppy's care and when he was well again, he worked with Fluffy to ensure that Albus didn't get near the school again. Remus had spoken with Bane and passed on Harry's message. Aragog also agreed to send some of his children to assist in the defense of the school. Only one werewolf was allowed to freely roam the Forbidden Forest and that was Remus.

Everyone knew that it wouldn't be long before Dumbledore tried again to make a move on the castle. It was the one place in the British Isles that was the easiest to defend. They knew that if Dumbledore ever got back into the castle, that it would take a miracle to remove him. The ancient and sentient magic of the place would feed Dumbledore for decades if not longer.

Life at the castle fell back into routine quickly enough. It was not long before it was time for those of fifth and seventh year to sit for their exams. Harry and Hermione were more nervous than most as they were sitting some of their NEWTS at the same time as their seventh year counterparts.

The examiners arrived and soon all students had their noses pushed to the grindstone. The Professors of Hogwarts was sitting in the staff room one afternoon talking while the students began to take their tests. Small bets were taking place between the members of the faculty.

"I bet that Harry will pass all of his exams with an O in ALL of his tests," exclaimed Minerva writing her bet down in a log book they were keeping. "Hermione will have a little trouble with DADA, but for the most part she will pass all of her exams with an O as well. I am betting that Harry does better than she does in the final count."

"Now that is where I am going to challenge you," said Severus getting up to write his own bet. "Harry will pass everything but Potions with an O while doing better in DADA than anyone else on record. However, Hermione will beat him in overall score. There is no way that she will lose to him. He may be intelligent, but she will pass him with no trouble."

"I don't know about that," said Pomona adding her own markings in the book. "I think that Harry will have the higher scores. Hermione is intelligent, but she lacks the ability to ask us for our opinion or assistance. Harry has been working with us one on one in his spare time picking up all of the hints of our professions. My bet is on Harry."

"Something tells me that they will tie," said Filius. "They will pass both of their exams with an O. However, I think Harry has the advantage over Hermione in DADA and he will score higher in that subject than she will. She is slightly better than he is in Transfiguration."

"I am going to place my bet on Harry," said Dolores. "He has surpassed anything that I can teach him. He has even been asking Lord Slytherin for advice on theories and such with his work. I think he will be ahead of his wife in his scores. He has been working very hard on his essays and his tests are always scoring the best that can be scored."

"I have to say that I am not going to bet at all," said Remus wisely. "Those two will probably tie for everything. Let's not forget that Harry is going for a Masters in Charms and DADA. He will be sitting for a NEWT in everything except four classes that he is going for an OWL in. She is sitting her NEWTS in all but six classes and that is impressive to say the least as they are fifth year students. I don't think that even Albus sat NEWTS in his fifth year."

"This is a first time we have had any student sitting their NEWTS at a fifth year grade," said Minerva. "This will definantly be something to mark for the history books. We have two students doing it in the same year. One alone is an impressive feat, but two of them will never be repeated again."

"I am sure that both will do amazing all the way around," said Septima. "They are very dedicated to their studies as well as the school in general. I am delighted that both are doing so well. They have passed everyone in my class in grades. Mr. Potter only started this year in my subject and he is already creating his own spells and such. I am VERY impressed with his thinking capacity."

"Time will tell with regards to these theories and thoughts," proclaimed Charity. "We know that both of them are powerful, intelligent, and very well able to do anything they set their minds to. This is especially true when it comes to defending the other. I would not want to be on the receiving end of either of their wands when they are angry. I would rather face the Dark Lord when he is angry than one of them."

The others in the room all agreed with that particular statement. Both Harry AND Hermione were very skilled with a wand and knew what to do to back someone off and slap them down. Many knew that when the punches were being thrown that Harry was the one to have in your corner with Hermione hot on his heels.

While the students were taking their exams, others in the land were doing what they do best. Some were on missions for one faction or the other while others were causing mayhem.

Dumbledore was in other lands looking for assistance with his endeavor. Bill Weasley and his party were in hot pursuit of the old wizard reporting every move he made and in some cases totally demolishing and undermining the work that he was doing.

The ICW members were also helping to put a stop to the old wizard. In some cases, Dumbledore was barely able to get out of their country before hit wizards were after him for his shenanigans in their countries. There was a world wide hunt for the old man. He was not a regular dinner guest in most people's home.

France, Germany, Bulgaria, Spain, Italy, and the British Isles were all working hand in hand to find and apprehend the old wizard. They all had their groups similar to Bill's out there putting a stop to anything that the old wizard was trying to do. Unfortunately, it was not enough. There were still those that felt the old wizard was still the leader of the light and that he was innocent of all wrong doings that were being blamed on him.

It was on one such occasion in Japan, where the united countries ran into some trouble. Some of the Japanese people were VERY supportive of Dumbledore and were more than willing to assist the older wizard with his endeavors. Those that were opposed to his way were summarily banned from entering the country with the threat of death placed on their heads should they do so.

This of course didn't stop Bill Weasley. He was the best in the world and he knew it. He was able to stay secretly trailing the old wizard keeping tabs on his every move. He stopped trying to undo what Albus was doing. He just tracked, observed, and reported. He valued his life to much to get involved directly with the older wizard. Albus may be a fugitive of the law, but he was still a powerful wizard that could easily kill him.

That Dumbledore went to Greece looking for new magical creatures was not lost on the eldest Weasley son either. His reports were going back and forth day after day. He followed Dumbledore all around watching the old man's move meticulously. It was not hard to follow him if you gave half thought to it. The old fool didn't hide his tracks all that well. He led Bill around easily enough. Bill sometimes thought that it was too easy until Dumbledore would run into an ally of the British Ministry and the fights would break out.

While this was going on, Bellatrix was on the move as well. She knew she had a job to do and she was determined to make sure that she didn't fail her master again. She had already displeased him with her words and actions at one point and she was determined to not do so again. She sat there and replayed the scene in her mind while she waited for her prey to come out into the open.

"_Master, I can't believe that you are falling for the boy's trap," she said. "He is going to get you captured by the Aurors and they will find a way to destroy you."_

"_Do you believe me to be some kind of fool Bella?" he asked angered. "I am not going to be destroyed by anyone. Lord Potter and I have an agreement. I will be perfectly fine to work where and when I desire. Do you think me such a novice that I can't tell when someone is lying to me or trying to harm me in some way? I who fears nothing in this world would not want to fight with the young man. He is more powerful than anyone that I know."_

"_No Master," she answered quickly. "I am just concerned for your safety with the rest of the Wizarding World. Just because that brat, Potter, says he won't do anything to you doesn't mean that he isn't getting the Ministry to do something to harm you. Now that he is in charge of the Black Family fortune, he is pulling strings all over the place to make him into some sort of beacon. We just can't allow that."_

"_CRUCIO!" hissed Voldemort in parseltongue. He held it for almost two minutes before he decided that she had enough. As he lifted his wand, she fell to the floor twitching with the pain. Even though she was rarely punished, when she was, it was due to something really beyond the mistakes of a mere novice. Lucius sat there with a smirk on his face as she rolled on the floor in pain. Voldemort leaned over her and grabbed her by the face._

"_I am on going to tell you this once more Bella," he snarled. "It is in your best interest to heed my words this time. What's going on between me and Lord Potter is NONE of your business. If you feel that you are too good to follow my instructions, then tell me so right now and I can make you wish for death. The relationship that I have with Lord Harry Potter is one that will benefit us both. He is powerful in magic, status, and wealth. You have nothing anymore and that is your own fault. You will do what I tell you to do and nothing more. Any thoughts that you have of harming a single hair on his head will call down my displeasure as well as his."_

_He let her go and watched as the spasms were still flitting through her body from the exposure to his curse. He sat there with a look on his face that was one of warning to all of his minions as they watched dispassionately as she was lectured. Many of them were smirking on the inside in glee at her physical and verbal punishment._

"_Let me make it clear to ALL of you," he said sitting back in his chair while he twirled his wand in his fingers. "Harry Potter is OFF LIMITS to each of you. Should you attack him in any way, then you will not only have to deal with what I do to you, but I shall leave you to your punishment of what the Ministry of Magic will do to you as well. That is if you live through it when you attempt anything on him in any way."_

_The Death Eaters all bowed in acceptance of those words. They knew that their Master would not tell them this without good reason. This is what made him such an effective leader. He knew his opponents well. He didn't target those that would be harmful to him or them. He knew when he would win and when he wouldn't._

"_As many of you know, Dumbledore is powerful in magic," explained Voldemort gently stroking Nagini's head. "I will never claim otherwise. He will never be a match for me, but he IS powerful. However, Harry Potter could take us both on at once and win without even breaking a sweat. The only reason that Dumbledore has not been captured by Lord Potter yet is due to having one hundred and fifty years of experience over on Lord Potter."_

"_My Lord," asked Rabastan smoothly. "May I inquire as to how the meeting with Lord Potter went?"_

"_You may," answered the Dark Lord. "The Head of my family is powerful and very much able to do what he wants and when he wants. He has more power than Salazar Slytherin had in his prime. The boy, or should I say young man, is Goddess touched. The symbol of the ankh is on his collar bone. It was not hard to miss."  
><em>

"_I thought that meant that he would only have his relationship with his mudblood protected," stated a confused McNair. "What does that have to do with us not attacking him and destroying him once and for all?'_

"_Should I ever hear those words come out of your mouth again I will cause you such pain that when you pass on you will wish you were still living so that you could find a way to ease the pain," threatened Voldemort. "For the record, when one is Goddess touched, you imbecile, he or she is protected in all aspects. Lord Potter is so powerful that she has taken an interest in him for his whole persona."_

"_The Lady Isis is well known as being the Goddess of Magic," stated Lucius. "She would take an interest in someone like Harry Potter. I could sense the magic in him so powerful that it made my skin crawl just to be in his presence. His wife is just as powerful as he is. I, for one, would not want to be on the receiving end of his wand. I would rather be punished by our Lord and Master before I am punished by Potter."_

With that Bellatrix snapped out of her memory. That was a very educational day. She knew that without a doubt that Harry Potter was the one person on the planet that should be feared if he ever got angry with you for something. If her Master was not interested in fighting with the young man due to his power and status, then she was not foolish enough to do so herself. She knew she had a job to do and she was going to do it.

This brought her to her present situation. She knew that the blood traitor family lived in this area. However, she also knew that many members of the family were under the protection of House Potter. Bella had no family anymore, so she knew that if she were to attack the wrong member of the family, she would not only have her Master after her blood, but also Potter.

So here she was staking the house of a hated enemy. She despised the Weasley family. She really wanted to take out the whole family, but she knew that she couldn't. She was after two of the members only. She remembered back to what her Master had said regarding the two of them.

"The two are stupid enough to think that they deserve to be treated like a king and queen," he told her. "The male has been Harry's sidekick since they entered Hogwarts. He has been living on the fame of his friend. However, he has been working with his harlot of a sister on ways of bringing down Harry Potter. They have been using the boy for years trying to get his money so that they could improve their station in life. From what I am to understand, they were planning on using potions and so forth on him."

"What would that have accomplished?" she asked confused. "Aren't the Potters protected from things like love potions and such?"

"They are," he replied with scorn thinking about the Weasleys. "The two children are too stupid to understand the ramifications of what that means. They verbally attacked the Potters. The boy even went so far as to tell Lady Potter that she would be his whore when it was all said and done. This was on the same day that Lord Potter removed Dumbledore from the castle with a flick of his hand. The harlot demanded the wedding ring from Lady Potter's hand stating that she had no right to it."

"So the Weasley's are both poor and stupid," Bella sneered in contempt. "What do you want me to do with them? Am I to bring them here or am I to just do away with them?"

"Just do away with them," he replied. "It isn't like we have need of more slaves. We have enough of them wandering around here doing what we want. Two more without a way of thinking would be a burden."

She nodded to him and left to do her mission. Thus she was out where she was and looking with interest around the area to see if she could spot the two targets she was sent for. She had open permission to do what she wanted with the two. She would have her fun while she let loose with her anger and hatred at the blood traitors.

It wasn't long before she spotted one of her victims. He was standing in front of the house talking with his harpy of a mother. They were discussing what needed to be done.

"If you would just let me take down Potter, then we can afford to hire elves to do all of this for us," Ron stated. "Just one potion and the fool will not know what hit him. We can do this if you give us half the chance."

"Are you really that interested in dying?" asked Molly scornfully. "Harry has more power in is little finger than all of us combined. He will not tolerate you trying to harm Hermione again. You only got away with it this last time as a favor to our family. If I ever hear you state something like this again, I will turn you in myself. Our family doesn't need any more trouble. You will go into the orchard and bring me back as many apples as you can. I have some baking to do and you are going to assist me as you no longer are able to go to school."

Bella sneered as she heard the young fool grumbling all the way to the orchard. She waited a moment while Molly sighed and went back into the house. When the mother was gone, she headed out to intercept the red headed idiot.

Ron was angrily picking apples and throwing them into the basket. He was too furious to care if he bruised the fruit or not. Therefore, he was too engrossed in feeling put out to notice that he had company in the orchard.

"Don't you think you should do what mummy tells you?" asked Bella in a mock voice. "We wouldn't want her to turn you in would we?"

"Bellatrix Lestrange," whispered a horrified Ron. "Please don't kill me. I can help you bring down Harry Potter. I just need time to let my plan work. Please! I will do anything. Don't hurt me."

"I am here on orders," she said pulling out her wand. "I heard what your idea was and I am here to tell you that you are a brainless fool. You have the two most powerful wizards in the world that agree that you should leave Lord Potter and his wife alone and yet you are here contemplating how to go against the laws that were laid upon you for your past interferences. The Dark Lord was correct. You really are an idiot without a brain."

"So it's true then," said Ron. "Potter is working with the Dark Lord and he really is a dark wizard. I knew he was dark. I just knew it."

"Again you are speaking before you think," said Bellatrix hitting him with a silencing spell. "Harry Potter is the most purely light wizard in history. He is even out shining his predecessor Merlin in power, fame, and status. Harry Potter is working with the Dark Lord, but not in the way you think. There is only one really dark wizard out there, and it is your beloved Dumbledore. My Master is powerful and therefore feared. He is not evil like many claims. He just isn't afraid to use the power that he finds."

Ron stood there completely frozen as she hit him with as many small hexes as she could while she spoke to him. She was just beginning her fun with him. She knew she had all the time in the world to do serious damage to the boy. Therefore, she continued to taunt him while she spoke.

"How does it feel to know that your once best friend doesn't care about you anymore?" she asked in a taunting manner. "He would have gladly made it so that you live like a prince, but you had to be greedy and try and take it all. You entire family minus you, the whore, and the pompous ass are protected and taken care of by him. You are only here due to your mother and father loving you as much as they do. You are nothing, a mere bee sting to a dragon."

"What are you doing to my brother you bitch?" asked a female voice behind Bella. "Let him go right now or I will have the Aurors here in a flash to arrest you. Potter or the Dark Lord will not be able to save you from the law."

"Ah yes," said Bella turning to meet the youngest of the Weasley bunch. "The whore has come calling. How many men have you slept with in your delusion of being the Potter heiress? How many more are you willing to sleep with to become the princess that you think you should be? Your idiot brother still holds illusions of grandeur where Lord Potter is concerned. Do you still wish you were his whore? Because that is all you would ever be to someone as powerful as Harry Potter. You are nothing but an annoyance to him."

The two witches faced off in a battle. It was easily one sided. Bellatrix had fought with some of the best around the world and won. To fight a fourteen year old witch was nothing but a mental exercise for her. The fight was over before she could even get started. She had both Weasley children floating a foot off the ground.

"Now which of you wants to see the other die first?" she asked in a mocking voice. "Let's make no mistake here. You are both going to die. I have been instructed to take you out of the picture in any way that I see fit. It is just my choice of who to kill first. Will it be the boy without a brain or the girl that can't keep her legs closed? Who stands to hurt the most to watch their precious sibling die?"

She flicked her wand at both teens and caused multiple lacerations to appear on their bodies. She made sure that both teens were bleeding profusely through the cuts she made. From there, she opened her hand and waved her wand. In the palm of her hand, two funny looking bugs appeared.

"These little creatures are my friends," she cooed as the bugs started to get agitated by the smell of the blood. "They are a creation of mine. They feed off of the entrails of a live person. When they enter our body, they begin to eat you from the inside out. When they have killed you and your heart stops, they die. You two shall be my test dummies. My goal is to see how much magic I have to use to keep them alive to be able to use them again. I haven't figured out yet how to keep my creations alive once the victim dies."

She walked nonchalantly over to the two teens and inserted a bug into each of the lacerations across the abdomens that she had previously created. Ron and Ginny started squirming as best as they could as the bugs started to eat their insides.

"Yes," encouraged Bellatrix. "Fight and squirm. The more you move, the faster they tear through your internal organs. The more you resist, the bigger they grow and the faster they kill you. Please don't rush on my account. I have all of the time in the world. I expect that within the next ten to fifteen minutes, you will both be dead. From there, I will be able to tell my Master, that a threat to him and his plans for the world are done."

She walked back and forth between the two teens relishing in their agony. The entire time she was waiting, she tormented them with ideas that were happening in the world.

"Dumbledore will fall," she said. "Between the Ministries of the country, Harry Potter, and my Master, he will fall. There is a world wide manhunt out for him. He will die in the most painful way that can be created. Peace will reign in the world. My Lord has created a way to ensure that he doesn't die anytime soon. Once Harry Potter is no more in this world, then he will have free reign to take over and do what he wants."

"I highly doubt that your Master has instructed you to tell such blatant lies as those," said Harry from behind her causing her to jump and spin. "He will not take over the world nor will he want you telling people about his secrets."

"He will not know what I told them," said Bellatrix. "They will be dead in a matter of seconds and you are too noble to go and tattle on me. He will not know what I said or who I said it too. Just because he doesn't want you harmed doesn't mean that you can't be. This has nothing to do with you. Leave me to do my work in peace or I will tell him that you are interfering. This will definantly break the pact and he will destroy you."

"Will I?" asked a cold voice from behind her causing her to jump in fright and turn around. "I sent you here to stop a problem. I didn't send you here to cause a disruption to the working that the Wizarding World has. You have gone too far Bella and it is time that you pay the price for it."

"Is it possible to save the Weasleys?" Harry asked Voldemort. "I don't like them, but I don't with them dead. I know that Ronald was planning another plot to harm me and my wife. I was informed by Molly that he was still working on it."

"They will not live," said Voldemort. "There is no cure for what she has done to them. They will be dead within moments. The only good thing is that once Bella dies, the spell she used will no longer be in circulation. Even I am unsure as to what she has done. All I know is that these two are being eaten from the inside out."

With those words, Ron's eyes rolled up into his head and his flesh caved in, in places. He breathing stopped and his life left him. A funny looking bug crawled out of his mouth. Harry was repulsed by it. With a flick of his hand, he killed the creature.

"NOOO," screamed Bellatrix. "I finally succeeded. They would have lived this time. I could have used them to take over for my Lord and Master."

"The only thing you are going to be doing is taking a trip," stated Harry in a cold voice as Ginny died. The bug came out of Ginny's mouth and Harry blasted it with a ray of magic.

"Bellatrix No-Name," intoned Amelia as Harry incapacitated her. "You are hereby sentenced to death. Your sentence shall be carried out in the Department of Mysteries as we send you head first through the Veil of Death in the Death Chamber. Aurors, take her away. Make sure you subdue her the entire time. We don't want her escaping again. Lord Potter, I shall leave you to discuss with the Dark Lord as to what happened here."

With that, Amelia and the Aurors took Bellatrix away. Harry turned to Voldemort with a speculative look in his eyes. He lifted his hand and created two graves for the Weasley siblings. Voldemort sighed and conjured caskets for the two and levitated the bodies into it. From there, Harry buried the two teens and created their headstones.

The rest of the Weasley family was standing there watching all of this. When Harry and Voldemort were done, the two moved away so that the family could grieve in peace. Harry wrapped an arm around Hermione's shoulders. He looked Voldemort square in the eyes for a few moments before he spoke again.

"I know that you were looking out for me when you sent Bella to take care of a threat to the Slytherin line," he said quietly. "In the future, I am going to ask that you not send hit people out on those that think they can harm me. Our only common enemy that we need to worry about is Dumbledore. These two people here would never have been able to harm me. While I appreciate the sentiment, I will ask that you allow me to handle my own problems."

"As you wish Lord Potter," acknowledged Voldemort. "In my desire to assist you, it seems that I went too far. It shall not happen again. You have my word as a Slytherin on that."

"Harry is not going to be able to forgive himself for this," said Hermione quietly taking the Dark Lord by the arm and walking a little away from Harry who had joined the Weasleys. "He was furious with Ron and Ginny, but he never wanted them dead. Ron and Ginny didn't have the brains or the finances to be able to harm Harry or anyone else. Eventually they would have broken the law and been sent to Azkaban for life. Harry will always feel that this was his fault. He will try and make amends with the family for the rest of his life over this."

"I will do what I can to ease that as much as possible," answered Voldemort. "I keep forgetting that Harry is the type to blame him self for the actions of others. The one good thing that came about out of all of this was that we were able to take one more uncontrollable person out of the picture. She would have eventually joined Dumbledore in his quest to take over the world. I was too late in informing you all of what was going on. It was my intention of getting her captured while teaching the two children a valuable lesson about picking on people more powerful than they were. It seems my plan backfired a bit. You have my sincerest apologies for the grief that I have caused your husband, Lady Potter."

"You couldn't have known that we wouldn't arrive in time," said Hermione. "When the call came through that the Weasleys were under attack, we were setting the wards again. It isn't a task we can just stop. Did she know that we know what Nagini is other than your familiar?"

"She didn't," he answered quickly. "She doesn't even know how I did it. She only knows that I did. She was more dangerous than even I realized. To have her arrested, and dealt with, has probably saved both you and me much grief in the future."

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to stop this chapter right here. I know that some of you are anxious for me to post more, but I have so much going on right now that I need more time to post. Thanks for understanding.


	14. Interceptions

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 14 – Interceptions**

Harry knew that the press would have field day with the story of the capture of one of the most unstable people of the wizarding world. He gave a short interview with the press hoping beyond hope that somewhere, they would give the Weasleys and him a break from the spotlight and let them morn in peace. He was sadly mistaken as when he opened the Daily Prophet the next morning and saw what was written.

_**WEASLEYS IN A WHIRLWIND OF TOUGH TIMES**_

_It has come to this reporter's attention that the Weasleys are once more suffering in the Wizarding World. As usual, it has something to do with the Boy Who Lived. Harry Potter was seen talking with the press about the attack on the Weasley family. It seems that even in the death of others, the Boy Who Has Problems can't help but try to get a little bit of fame. He was seen talking with the most feared Dark Lord in history after the attack that ended the lives of both Ginevra and Ronald Weasley. _

_It is no secret that Lord Harry James Potter was once the best friend of Ronald Weasley as well as the heart throb of Ginevra. After a simple kiss, Lord Potter has dropped the Weasley family and set out with muggleborn Hermione Granger. He seems to have forgotten what the Weasley family has done for him in his new romance with his now wife._

_This reporter plans on getting to the bottom of why the most insane witch in the Wizarding World suddenly happened across two teens that just so happened to upset the new Lord of Hogwarts. Will we find out some sinister plot to wipe out all opposition? Trust me when I say that I will find out all of this information and more._

_Rita Skeeter_

_Reporter_

"I AM GOING TO SUE EVERYONE WHO HAD A HAND IN THIS," bellowed Harry angrily standing up from the table and heading towards the door. "HOW DARE SHE? SHE WAS WARNED TO KEEP THAT POISEN QUILL OF HERS AWAY FROM ME. SOMEONE IS GOING TO BE IN DEEP SHIT BECAUSE OF THIS."

Hermione, Severus, Minerva, and Dolores raced to Harry's side. Hermione was doing her best to calm Harry down while Severus and Dolores read the paper quickly. The more they read, the more they understood why Harry was so furious. His anger was so great that the students didn't want to be near him. Of course, none of the assembled professors could blame them. Harry was a scary figure when he was angry. Right now, he was beyond angry and all the way into pissed off.

"Harry," said Hermione quickly. "You need to calm down. We have to finish taking our tests today and then from there, we can go see Griphook about what we can do about this. Now that we know that Rita is still writing about you, we can put a stop to it once and for all. That the Daily Prophet is allowing this kind of smut to continue to blemish your name means that it is time for a new Editor in Chief. We can fix this without resorting to violence. We just have to calmly and rationally think this through and deal with it one step at a time. She was not at the site when you gave your comments to the paper. Someone fed her some cock and bull story."

"How do you know she wasn't there?" asked Harry. "She is a beetle Animagus. She could have been hiding on anyone. For all we know, she was sitting on Bellatrix's shoulder while she killed the Weasley's youngest."

"Do you have so little faith in my spell casting abilities?" asked Hermione sharply. "I cast the Animagus Revealer spell before you gave your interview. The only two Animagus there was you and me. She wasn't there. She has no idea what you said. That means that someone fed her the story. That the paper we own, printed it means that someone is working on the inside, and allowing this to happen. It is time that we clean up that rag. Trust me when I say that we will figure this out."

"Didn't we have her arrested already for being an unregistered Animagus?" asked Dolores with wonder in her voice. "I can't seem to remember if we did or not."

"For whatever reason, I can't either," admitted Harry scratching his head in thought. "I thought we did, but I could be mistaken. If we didn't, we damn sure will now. She has spoken ill of people for the last time. I am so sick of her ruining people's lives. She will be spending a long time in Azkaban for this atrocity."

"Just do as your wife suggests and wait until you are done with your tests," said Severus. "We will all work on it as a team while you do that. As we have little to do today, we can have Amelia and Augusta looking for Rita while you do that and we can take a trip to Gringotts and the Daily Prophet when all of your tests are done for today. So I'm asking you to please center your mind on your exams. We will deal with everything one step at a time. I swear on my magic that we will set this right."

Harry took a deep breath and sat down. He was still in a foul mood, but he acknowledged the sound advice of those he trusted the most. He nodded in acquiesce. He knew it would do no good to blow up over something that could be dealt with better with a clear head and some calm reassuring patience. He also knew that it would do no good to blow something up if he didn't get his magic under control. He couldn't afford to ruin something in his anger. He was smart enough to know that his power was fueled to his emotions.

When they knew he was under control, they went back to their places to eat their breakfast. Hermione sat with Harry as their friends joined them. Each member of the Potter team worked hard to get Harry to eat and focus on something other than what was printed in the paper.

All too soon, they were sitting for their final exams. As Harry was entering the Great Hall for his tests, he asked Severus to have the Dark Lord meet them at Gringotts when they were done for the day. Severus nodded his head in agreement and Harry entered the room. Hours later, they were done for the day. Harry and Hermione were ecstatic that they were done with some of their tests that were higher than many of the other students. That this was the last day of said tests made it all the more special for them.

"Now that it is all said and done, all we have to do is wait and be patient, while they grade them," said Hermione brightly. "We'll be getting our results in about four weeks if I'm mot mistaken. We should know which Potter is the smartest soon enough. For the moment, we have other concerns to deal with and both of us have training to take care of from this day forth until the beginning of next year."

Harry nodded his head as he headed for the entrance of the castle. Minerva, Dolores, and Severus met them there.

"Dolores will be going with you," said Severus quickly. "We can't take to many teachers away from the castle. As soon as you deal with all of that nonsense from this morning, please come back as soon as possible before we worry ourselves into a coma."

"We will be back as soon as we can," said Harry softly. "I'm still furious about what was written, but I can think with a clearer head now and won't be flying off the handle when I get there. I'm sure that Ragnok and Griphook will assist me in taking care of all of this unpleasantness. Starting tomorrow, I will begin my training for the role of Headmaster while Hermione begins her training as Minister for Magic. I'm sure that we will be busy for the next few months learning all that we can about these two extremely honorable spots."

Minerva and Severus both took a sigh of relief at hearing that from Harry. They were worried about him. However, if he claimed that he was able to deal with it, they were not going to get in his way. With Hermione by his side, they were even less worried about him. She was able to calm him like no other person could. With a bow of their heads, Harry, Hermione, and Dolores took their leave. When they got to the gates, Harry spoke a brief word, and the gates began to glow a golden color for a few moments.

"It pays to be the owner of and the future Headmaster of the castle," said Harry indifferently at their questioning looks. "I have cast a ward on the grounds that will give Dumbledore the shock of his life should he even put a toe on the grounds of the castle. He won't be getting anywhere near the castle while I'm away."

The other two nodded and grabbed his hands as they all apparated to the doors of Gringotts. When they arrived, they were greeted by Voldemort. He gave a welcoming smile to the trio before they all entered the bank. They were met immediately by Griphook and Ragnok. What surprised them the most was that, Amelia and Augusta, were sitting in the conference room, as were Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"I took the liberty of contacting some other people to work with us," said Voldemort with a nod. "I'm sure that like the rest, you have read this morning's edition of the paper."

"Let's just say that we are lucky Hogwarts still has a ceiling," said Dolores with a small chuckle. "I think people all the way to Hogsmeade heard him when he finished reading the article. I can tell you that most of the students took off running at his anger. It was quite impressive to say the least."

"Did we or did we not arrest her for being an unregistered Animagus?" asked Harry of the two temporary Ministers. "For the life of me, I can't remember if we did or not. It's like that bit of information has been erased from my memory. If I didn't know it was not possible, I would swear I was Obliviated." 

Everyone sat there lost in thought for a moment. No one had an answer for him. No one could remember and there certainly wasn't a record of her arrest anywhere.

"I can think of one or two scenarios," said Amelia at last. "Either we didn't have her arrested, or we did and she was let out and her records were destroyed. Either way, she will be arrested now. As we now know how she has been getting around without being seen as well as how she has been getting her scoops to ruin people's lives, we will have her in Azkaban before long. I have already taken the liberty of placing the warrant out for her arrest. I have some of the best trackers scanning the country for her as we speak."

"I rarely ask for harsh punishments for people," stated Harry softly but with an edge to his voice. "However, I want the fullest punishment that one can give to her. She has ruined and attempted to ruin my reputation for years. I want the bitch buried under Azkaban. I want that damn quill of hers shoved so far up her ass that she will think she is getting a colonoscopy and being tickled from the inside. I want her totally destroyed so that she can't ever hurt anyone ever again."

"I am impressed with you," said Griphook grinning madly while the others all laughed at his description. "That is the most colorful description that we have ever heard of someone asking for the punishment of someone else. I guess even people like Harry Potter has a breaking point sometime. If I might make a suggestion, I have an idea of what can be done with her once she is caught."

"What devilish plan is going through that brilliant mind of yours?" asked Harry with an equally menacing grin. "Judging from the look on your face, even Bellatrix Lestrange would enjoy what torture you have in mind."

"I would say so," said Griphook with relish. "Unlike Azkaban, we have certain spells here at Gringotts that doesn't allow Animagus changing into their animal form and escaping. We are always in need of people to shovel the dragon shit from the tunnels. This way we keep the bitch from ruining anyone else while extracting a bit of revenge on her. At the same time, we get free labor from people who have broken the law and hurt others. We here at Gringotts have our own thoughts of revenge on that horrible woman."

"We approve," said Augusta and Amelia at the same time. Both looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"It seems like Rita Skeeter has pissed off more people than I realized," mused Harry while gloating at the idea. "If it is ok with the three Ministers, then it is definantly ok with me. I want her so buried in dragon shit that she will think she is being fed the stuff."

"She is going down," said Hermione running a finger across her neck. "I am so sick of her and her lies. I can't believe she would do that to someone. I want to know who fed her that story. Who was present when Harry gave his interview to the press? There has to be someone that was there that wasn't supposed to be. That person needs to share her punishment."

"Oh we can tell you," said Arthur with a furious look on his face. "It was Percy. He still hasn't forgiven you for causing him to not be able to live up to his dreams. He was working with Rita this whole time trying to ruin your reputation. We are just as angry with him as you are. To think that one of our children could do that to you after everything that you have done for our family is appalling to say the least."

"We have already disowned him from the family," said Molly in an equally furious tone. "I can't believe after all that Harry has done for our family, that he would pull such a stunt. It is an outrage of the most epic of proportion. We want him punished just as much as you do. I am ashamed of my own flesh and blood."

"Something tells me that he was working with Ronald and Ginevra to keep their dream alive when it came to trying to take away Harry's life," said Voldemort gravely. "It sounds to me like he was in the workings of the plan the entire time that the youngest two were planning on getting Lady Potter and the Potter family fortune. I say that if the beetle goes down, then the horse's ass joins her."

"Do it," said Harry suddenly. "I'm so sick of people trying to take what belongs to me. Mother Molly, I am so sorry about what happened, but there was nothing I could do to save Ron and Ginny. Hermione and I were busy working on the wards of the castle. When we heard that Bellatrix was there and so forth, we rushed to your house. We were just too late to save them. Despite everything they were trying to do to us, we would have saved them and spared their lives."

"Do NOT apologize for something that wasn't your fault," said Molly stubbornly. "I can see what you are thinking Harry Potter and nothing will change. This was NOT your fault. Even Marvolo says that he didn't know she wouldn't get caught before she finished her deed. It was just an error in timing, is all. There was nothing that could be done and you will NOT blame yourself for all of this. My children are to blame for being something that we didn't raise them to be. We should be the ones asking you for forgiveness, but we already know that you would not accept it. No one here is to blame. We don't even blame Marvolo for his part in all of this. It happened. We are saddened by the loss of two of our children by death and one by disownment, but there is nothing more that we can do about it."

"Thank you for that," said Harry. "I think that we need to get to the Daily Prophet now and get to work in cleaning up that mess. Who is going to join me there? I'm sure you all want to see what I say and do next."

Everyone that was present exclaimed that they were going. No one wanted to miss what would happen next. They all wanted to be there as witnesses when Harry Potter finally let loose and taught some people their places in the world.

The group all left the bank and headed to the building that housed the paper. Harry walked in as the head of the group. The receptionist looked up and upon seeing the look on his face started babbling.

"Lord Potter," she babbled. "What are you doing here? The Chief is busy at the moment and doesn't have time for visitors. If you interrupt him, I will lose my job. I can't afford to not have a job. Please let me just take a message and you can come back later. I really need my job."

"SHUT UP!" stated Harry forcefully finally getting tired of hearing her. "You will lead us to wherever he is hiding and then you will come back to this desk and sit quietly. If you value your job, you will not let us be disturbed once you have shown us where he is. I am your boss. So long as you do what I tell you, then you won't have to worry about losing your precious job. But for the love of Merlin JUST SHUT UP!"

She gave a curtsey to the group and quickly ushered them down the hall and up the stairs. The group was escorted to the board room where a meeting was being held. Harry dismissed the girl and sent her on her way. He waved his hand and blew the door clean off its hinges. He stormed into the room with the rest of the group following along in his wake.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked a furious Robert Ranger. "Can't you people see that I am in the middle of a meeting with the Board of Directors? How dare you interrupt? Someone had better start explaining right now before I call the Aurors and have you all arrested for trespassing."

Harry waved his hand and caused the man to float into the air and press against the wall. Hermione placed a calming hand on his arm to ensure that he didn't hurt the man any more than necessary. However, she was delighted to see that all the people present minus their party were scared to death at the fury that was Harry Potter.

"My name is Lord Harry James Potter-Black," he said through gritted teeth. "I am the OWNER of this establishment and I demand to know why you let Rita Skeeter smear my name across the front of the paper like I am some kind of street trash. I demand to know why I am being left out of the important decisions having to deal with this company. I also want to know what gives you the right to hold a board meeting and not inform me of it."

No one in the room spoke. Harry took a look around and decided to introduce the rest of his group.

"The young woman on my arm is my wife and co owner, Hermione Longbottom Potter," he said. "With us are the acting Ministers for Magic, Madam Amelia Bones and Regent Augusta Longbottom. Accompanying them is the DADA Professor, Lady Dolores Umbridge. My account managers and financial advisors, Chief Ragnok and Master Goblin Griphook are with us as well. Last but not least, I would like to introduce Lord Marvolo Slytherin. He is better known as Lord Voldemort."

Not a word was said as many in the room was now cowering in fear at the sight of a furious Harry Potter being backed up by the most powerful wizards, witches, and magical beings in Britain and quite possibly the world. That the Dark Lord was standing there defending the owner of the paper made one member of the board pass out in fear.

"I was under the impression that when I bought out the shareholders of their portions of the Prophet that we would not be getting this type of publicity anymore," said Harry releasing the current Chief Editor. "Apparently I was wrong. Not only has Rita Skeeter been able to post another smear campaign against me, but the Weasleys were dragged into it as well. Don't you think it callous that they were put through all of this when two of their children were murdered by a psychopath? What kind of people are you?"

"Why were we not notified that there was a Board Meeting going on?" asked Hermione realizing that no one was going to answer Harry. "As we are the owners, we should have been notified of this. We were not even aware that there was a Board of Directors anymore. Legally, it should have been disbanded when there was a sole owner. Apparently I am wrong or something. I thought to have a Board Meeting, that we would have the right to assign said board members. Again, I guess I was wrong."

"I know you are all scared, but someone really should be giving some answers soon," remarked Amelia. "It is getting rather tiresome to not be spoken to when a question is being asked. These two teens have a right to know what is going on with their company. The law is currently in their favor and their anger is righteous."

"They are trying to figure out how to take back the paper from your control," said Voldemort waving his hand at two figures. "They are working here today to see about getting the sale of the paper to you as being counterfeit and illegal. You are quite correct in your assumptions Lady Potter. They should not be meeting at all as they no longer have business here. They were going to keep your money and keep on doing what they could to discredit you in the process thus ruining you and your reputation."

"There were no problems with the purchase of the paper," assured Ragnok. "Lord Potter was already a major shareholder before he bought out the rest of the shares. We made sure that all the remaining share holders got twenty percent more than what their shares were worth. This was an outright buy out. These people are breaking the law."

"Shouldn't they be losing their magic or even some money or something for all of this?" asked Harry. "I would have thought that, as they are attempting to sabotage the person with the highest bloodline, that some sort of punishment would have taken affect. I am a bit confused as to WHY they would want to do something so illegal and dangerous. There should be some form of punishment in all of this. They were going to steal from me in more ways than one. This is getting to the point where someone, somewhere, will lose more than their freedom."

"As of this very moment," stated Griphook with another feral grin. "It is up to you to decide what kind of punishment that these seven people are to receive. To clarify, I think we should ask the current Ministers for their opinion."

"You are quite correct Master Goblin," said Amelia using his honorific. "These seven people are now at the mercy of Lord Potter – Black and his wife. Whatever punishment that they feel is warranted will be seen to immediately by the Ministry of Magic in cooperation with Gringotts Bank. It is NOT Lord Potter that is trespassing, but at least six of the seven people in this meeting that is the trespassers."

"First and foremost," said Harry with a harsh look at the members of the old board. "The Board of Directors that is currently in residence is to be disbanded. Each member is to be fired on the spot and fined heavily for their treachery. I want each person to know that I'm the outright owner of this paper and any new employees will be approved by the new CEO Griphook Stonehammer. If wizards are so back stabbing to other wizards, then I'm left with no alternative but to place my trust with my company in the hands of the goblins. All I ask is that Molly Weasley is offered a job here. Now that she is alone all the time at the Burrow, I feel that she would enjoy some extra spending money."

Griphook nodded his head in agreement with Harry. He was grinning at the thought of what Harry was going to say or do next to these people.

"I want all seven of these people interrogated to find out any information as to the whereabouts of Rita Skeeter," continued Harry when he turned back to the members of the former board. "From there, I want them all tossed out of my building. Today I'm peeved. I think that each should be sent to the Goblin Mines for a year to think about what it means to try and embezzle the most powerful wizard in Britain as well as the richest one."

"Those are just our punishments," said Hermione quickly. "Further punishments will be decided by the Ministry as well as Gringotts. I recommend that you people get ready. When you are going to get hit, you will be down for the count. What my husband has given you is just the tip of the iceberg in my opinion. When the rest of us are done with you, you will be begging for mercy and praying to every god you know."

"May I assist with that?" asked Voldemort with an evil smirk on his face. "I promise not to hurt them. Much!"

"By all means," said Hermione with a hard look in her eyes. "We are so sick of people thinking that just because we are young, that we are stupid and unable to fend for ourselves. As long as no one is killed, you may do whatever you wish with them. It should teach them a lesson about picking on someone that is more powerful than they are. Just leave something for the Ministry and Gringotts to deal with when you are done please."

"You heard her," stated Amelia. "We are just here to be witnesses. What happens to these people is not our concern so long as they are not killed. Punish them as you wish so long as it doesn't break the law. Now if you all would excuse me and Lady Longbottom, we have two criminals to bring to justice. Rita and Percy will regret their actions for the rest of their lives. This lot ought to be lucky they are not sharing the same fate. I am sure that the goblins could use some more shit movers."

"From the sound of it, they are going to be getting much worse," observed Augusta. "I wouldn't want to be in the shoes of any of these people anytime soon. It sounds to me like their troubles are just beginning."

Harry snickered into his hand as the former Chief used the bathroom on himself. The man was on the verge of passing out. The other people in the room had varying looks of horror on their faces as the Dark Lord pulled out his wand and gave an evil smile. Harry took one last look around and then focused on Griphook.

"I'm sure that you can make this company one hundred times better than it already is," he said. "Make sure that you give yourself a tidy sum for your extra work. I apologize for not asking in advance if you wanted to take the job or not. I just figured that if anyone could clean this place up, that you were the goblin for the job. You take such great care of my other companies that I assumed you would do the same for this one. Please forgive me."

"Goblins are known throughout the Wizarding World as beings who know how to make money," assured Griphook. "I am honored that one such as you trusts me so much as to let me be the CEO of such a profitable company. Trust me when I say that it will be better within the next month at the longest. I already have your muggle company making three times more than it was in the past. This one will do the same or better. There is nothing to forgive as every time you make money so do I. I will have everything set up and the correct people working here before long."

"I trust you my friend," said Harry gently. "Now if you all would excuse me, I have to get back to my school. I know two professors especially are worried that I have brought down half of Diagon Alley in anger by now. It would be a relief to them to know that everything is alright and I haven't strangled anyone. Good day to you all."

Snickering at Harry's remarks, Hermione and Dolores took his hands and he apparated them back to Hogwarts. They hurried up to the castle so that Minerva and Severus could see that Harry and Hermione were safe and to inform them of what happened.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** – I am glad to announce that my muse is back with this story and I can work on getting it to come to a completed fic. Thanks for the support and encouragement that you all are giving me. I wrote this chapter the way I did because for the life of me I can't remember if I had Skeeter arrested or not and I am too lazy to go back and check. I think it made the story more interesting this way.


	15. Summer Training

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 15 – Summer Training**

The story of Harry taking down the people trying to steal from him spread throughout the Wizarding World rapidly. The former board members were summarily charged with other crimes and sentenced to a long stay in the mines of Gringotts. There were a few that were walking funny for awhile, as they were the toys of Voldemort for a bit, but he lived up to his word and didn't break the law while he was teaching them a lesson.

Harry and Hermione were busy working on their lessons. He was working on learning how to run the school, and she was busy learning how to run the government. Both took to their lessons with gusto, as both wanted to prove that they were more than up for the challenge. They also wanted to prove that they were not living on Harry's fame due to something that Lily did when she died. They wanted to prove that they were more than capable of doing things on their own name and gumption.

Time passed quickly for the husband and wife team. Each night they would tumble to bed in exhaustion from cramming as much information into their heads as humanly possible. Both were on the breaking point sometimes of utter collapse. Neither was willing to give up on their goals. Both were stubborn in the sense that they were willing to wear themselves out to succeed in their endeavors.

One day they were both sitting in their respective offices, when the adults decided to step in and make a stand. It was on this particular day that both Potters were sitting in the Headmaster's office. A knock on the door interrupted their studying and the professors all walked in.

"Harry and Hermione," said Minerva coming in and sitting down. "We need to talk. It's time that you listen to some advice for a change that will enable you to have an easier time with everything."

"Sure Professor," said Harry putting down the document he was reading. "What's on your mind? If there is something that we can do to assist you, then all you have to do is ask. You know we are more than willing to assist you all with anything that you need."

"We want you and Hermione to take a break from all of your training and studying and do something with yourselves," she replied. "We are worried that the two of you are pushing yourselves to hard. We know that you both want to excel in what you are doing, but we also want you to remember that you are not quite sixteen. You need to have some fun in your lives before your youth is gone. We are worried that you will be old before your time is due."

"There's so much for us to do though," protested Hermione looking scandalized. "We have to be prepared for when we take on our jobs full time. As it is, Harry will only be taking electives in his final year while I work on a couple of extra studies. We have to be ready and the only way for us to do that is to study and work hard."

"Sometimes when one works as hard as you two are, you will end up making mistakes," remarked Armando Dippet from his portrait. "It would be in your best interest to listen to what Minerva is telling you. She is absolutely correct. You do need to start pacing yourself. Just because you are going to be the future Minister and Headmaster doesn't mean that you can't go and have some fun for a bit here and there. All work and no play will make you old before your time. You want to hang onto your youth for as long as you can. For, once you lose it, you will never be able to reclaim it. I know this from experience. I was a poor wizard, but I took to my duties as Headmaster with everything that I had."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Harry with a thoughtful look on his face. "My job will be a lot easier than hers, and she enjoys what she's doing. What do you suggest we do about this? We have so much that we need to learn and not a whole lot of time to do it in."

"You have all the time in the world to learn what you need to," said Phineas snidely. "To be Headmaster or Minister will take time. You will NOT be able to learn it all over night. By cramming it all into your heads will eventually make you start to forget other things. You need to start pacing yourselves. There are other projects that you could do to give your minds a break from this. Being Headmaster or Minister will not be something that you can just learn by reading books and reports. It is a way of life. It is something that you learn by experience."

"We are just trying to make things easier for ourselves for when we do step into these roles," said Hermione not giving up her fight. "We want to be prepared as best as we can for what is to come."

"You will be," said Minerva with a sigh. "Do you really think that Amelia and Augusta will not be there to guide you and assist you when you fully take over as Minister? Harry, do you really believe that Severus, me, or the portraits hanging above your head will let you wallow and not be able to function? OUR job is to see to it that you succeed. We will never let you wallow in all of this alone. You will have all the time you need to learn what you have to do. It's time for the two of you to leave this office and go do something that is more fitting to your age."

"Maybe they're right," said Harry. "We have been working very hard for the last few weeks, and it IS time that we do something other than study all the time. This stuff will still be here when we get back."

"I guess so," said Hermione reluctantly. "What do you think we should go and do?"

"Well for starters, you can read the results of your OWLS," said Minerva handing each an envelope. "Your grades are in and I must say that I am proud of both of you for the hard work you put into your studies."

Harry opened his envelope and read his results.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_After carefully grading your work, we have come up with the following grades. Please note that the letter behind each grade will denote what level of test you achieved said grade for. O = OWL, N = NEWT, and U = University._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O+ (U)_

_Transfiguration – O+ (N)_

_Charms – O (U)_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O (O)_

_Arithmancy O (N)_

_Runes – O (O)_

_Herbology – O (N)_

_Potions – O (O)_

_Muggle Studies – O (N)_

_Wizarding Etiquette – O (N)_

_Astrology – O (N)  
>Healing – O (O)<br>History of Magic – O+ (N)_

_Congratulations on passing each and every test you took with an Outstanding. You have the highest test scores we have ever seen in every subject you have taken the test in. Your Mastery certificates will arrive by owl post in a few days. _

_Raymond Bagnold _

_Examiner_

Harry sat there with a grin on his face. He passed each course with the highest grade he could.

"How did you do Harry?" asked Minerva. "I have a suspicion, but nothing more than that."

"I got an outstanding in everything," said Harry happily. "I am going to go for a NEWT in the four OWLS that I took and work on being Headmaster in the free time that I have in between lessons. Even though there is no real test for Healing, I'm glad that I got an Outstanding on the exams that I was given."

"That is a great plan," said Minerva happily. "This way, you can take it easy for the rest of the summer and enjoy yourself. There is more to life than always studying. We can find something for you to do. How did you do Hermione?"

"Let's find out," replied the girl opening her letter and beginning to read it out loud.

_Dear Mrs. Potter,_

_After carefully grading your work, we have come up with the following grades. Please note that the letter being each grade will denote what level of test you achieved said grade for. O = OWL, N = NEWT, and U = University._

_Defense Against the Dark Arts – O (O)_

_Transfiguration – O (N)_

_Charms – O+ (N)_

_Care of Magical Creatures – O (O)_

_Arithmancy O (O)_

_Runes – E+ (O)_

_Herbology – O (N)_

_Potions – O (N)_

_Muggle Studies – O (N)_

_Wizarding Etiquette – O (N)_

_Astrology – O (O)  
>Healing – O (O)<br>History of Magic – E+ (O)_

_Congratulations on passing each and every test you took with magnificent scores. _

_Raymond Bagnold _

_Examiner_

"Congratulations to both of you," exclaimed Minerva happily. "Those are some great test scores. Add in that you sat some NEWTS in your fifth year and they are even better than we could have hoped for. What are you going to take for your NEWTS?"

"I am going to take it a bit easier than I first anticipated," said Hermione with a grin. "I am going to go for a NEWT in DADA, COMC, Arithmancy, Runes, and Herbology. I was going to go for a NEWT in HOM, but five classes on top of law and learning how to run a country ought to keep me busy."

"Excellent idea," said Minerva happily. "I will have your list of books to buy by the end of the week. For the moment, I am banning either of you from doing any more work other than the little bit of homework you have for the courses you are going to take for your next year. Healing is an ongoing thing, so I recommend that the two of you not worry as much about it as the actual subjects being taught here in the castle."

"That makes sense when you think about it," said Harry. "We both know enough to be able to help someone in an emergency, but with our career choices already decided we don't really need to further the study. So I guess the three subjects that I will go for a NEWT in are COMC, Runes, and Potions. That way I can fill in for any teacher should the need arise when I graduate and become Headmaster full time."

"Excellent idea," said Minerva. "That means that the most you will have is three to five hours each day of regular class. Most days you won't have that much as you are only taking three classes. You will have all the time you want to study your school work and for being part time Headmaster. That job requires more of hands on study than actual study if you understand my meaning."

"Ok," said Harry with a grin. "Don't nag. We get the picture. We are studying too much. We will move on and do something else for awhile. Go on Mother Hens. We will be down for lunch in a bit. We have a couple of things that we need to finish and we can go shopping for our school supplies for next year."

Minerva huffed, but she did it with a smile. At least her point got through to the teens. She was worried that they were growing up to fast and forgetting to be the teens that they were.

Later than evening, she was talking with the rest of the professors. After informing all of them of the scores, those that won, gathered their winnings and pocketed them.

"It seems that our plan worked," said Abe. "With our guidance, they can relax and be more like the teens they need to be. They grew up too fast and accepted their roles too soon. At least now, they know that they can still work on being teens and learn something while at the same time work on being the future leaders they know they will have to be."

"It took someone that wasn't a professor to see what was going on right before our eyes to let us know the danger that was heading in their direction," said Severus. "Thank you for informing us that those two would eventually burn out and resent the world for putting so much pressure on their shoulders at such a young age. We are glad that you are so observant. We would not have realized it otherwise."

"I don't want to see two good people leave the light," said Abe. "They were working too hard and something had to be done about it. I'm just thankful that you all listened to my concerns. They are working way too hard for two people that are only sixteen."

"Have we heard any word from Amelia and Augusta on what is going on with Percy and Albus?" asked Minerva. "The sooner those two are caught and brought to justice, the sooner that Harry and Hermione can stop worrying about it."

"We have no new news about Albus, but Percy is in the mines of Gringotts," said Severus. "Griphook sent me word the other day that the former Weasley is still a pompous ass, but one that is busy shoveling shit to make up for his crimes. He will never learn his lesson about treating others with the respect they deserve. Rita is not doing so well with the manual labor, but the goblins don't care about her chipped nails or undone hair. So long as she picks up her shovel, they are happy."

"To finally know that the bitch is getting her just deserts makes me very happy," stated an amused Pomona. "She got what she deserved and then some. Maybe in twenty years when they let her out, she might have learned her lesson. I'm not holding my breath on that one though. She does seem to have a thick skull when it comes to understanding that other people's lives are personal."

The others all snorted with derision at that comment. They knew that Skeeter would never learn her lesson. Soon bets were being placed as to how long after she was released that she would be right back where she was now.

"So that mainly just leaves Albus and any misfits that he manages to get to his side," observed Dolores. "The sooner the old coot is out of the way, the sooner that the Potters can enjoy their lives and livelihoods. I would love nothing better than for them to have their ceremony and become the happily married couple that they deserve to be. Once the old fool is out of the picture, the danger to them will significantly be reduced."

"I agree with you on that aspect," said Minerva. "We need to find the old fool and have him in magical suppression bracelets soon. Once he is out of our way, then we can ALL breathe a little easier." 

"Not to worry," said Severus. "There are many factions that are looking to capture him and bring him to justice. Even the goblins are now involved in the capture of Albus Dumbledore. They want a piece of him as much as the humans do."

"Rumor has it that the house elves and centaurs are also on the lookout for him," stated Filius. "They are not happy that Albus has been harming "Mr. Harry Potter Sir". It has been stated that they will do what they have to, to bind his magic while the authorities take him into custody for his punishments against humanity."

"When Harry gets his allies going, he doesn't do anything half way does he?" asked Aurora with a laugh. "I bet he has the entire wizarding populace looking for him to bring him to justice. It would not surprise me to hear that the hippogriffs, unicorns, and nifflers are also looking for the old fool. I know that the owls are watching out for any sign of him. Fawkes is also on the lookout. He wants Albus punished just as much as anyone else."

"We will catch him," promised Minerva. "He will be caught. There is no more hoping. It is now a fact that everyone that is anyone, wants to bring the old fool down and bring him to justice. He has committed so many crimes, that he will be sentenced to death if someone even gets looked at wrong. It would not surprise me if many vigilantes are out to bring him in dead or alive."

"Let's hope that no one gets into trouble for killing the old fool," said Harry entering the room with Hermione on his arm. "We don't want anyone to share the same fate as Dumbledore for being foolish enough to commit a crime knowingly. It's bad enough that they are risking their lives challenging him in the first place. Even without the Elder Wand, he is still a powerful wizard. If we can just figure out how to get his magic to dampen, then someone will have a fighting chance of bringing him down."

"The sooner the better in my opinion," agreed Hermione. "Once I'm Minister for Magic, I will throw the book at the worthless bit of trash. He will be severely punished for his misdeeds against wizarding Britain. Now that we have the world looking for him, it won't be that much longer before he is brought into custody."

No one disagreed with her. They were all thinking along the same lines with that statement. The sooner the old fool was dealt with, the sooner the wizarding world in general could breathe a sigh of relief. Even the Dark Lord was sending his minions out after the old fool.

"Maybe we could use magic to capture him in some fashion," mused Harry after thinking for a few moments. "If there was some way that we can set some kind of capturing device to automatically knock him out once he steps on British soil, it would help us in making sure that he can't hurt anyone else again."

"There might be a way to do it, but it would be better if we tried it on a smaller area rather than keeping a whole country protected," answered Hermione. "We could do it to the grounds of Hogwarts without that much power being needed. To do it to all of the British soil would need just about every wizard and witch in the world to power it."

"Then we need to lay a trap for him here at the castle," proclaimed Harry with vengeance. "We need to work on a way to get him to come to the castle so that we can knock out his magic once and for all. Once that happens, he can live the rest of his life as a muggle and he will NEVER be able to harm another witch or wizard again. I don't want him to even accidentally do to someone else what he did to me. If I knew it wouldn't sound bad, I would state that he needs to be put down or sent through the veil so that he doesn't harm anyone else. Just the thought of him getting free and hurting someone else makes my stomach hurt."

"Then we should look into it," stated Severus. "We can have the elves, goblins, Ministry, and other magical beings work with us to set the ultimate trap for the old man. We can get the Dark Lord to assist us with that as well. After all, he may have been a Dark Lord, but his power is unrivaled by most and he knows all sorts of spells and enchantments that many of us can only dream about. I know he wants the old fool brought down as badly as you do. So maybe the two most powerful wizards in the world can team up and lay down the trap."

"I like the sound of that," said Harry. "Of course we will need the help of my wife. She knows more about the library and the books it contains than anyone. I doubt that even Madam Pince knows the library as well as she does."

"HARK!" shouted Hermione. "You have some nerve talking about me Harry Potter. Your grades on the exams were better than mine and some of the tests were higher in level and mastery than mine. How many OWLS do you have left to take NEWTS for? I believe it was three out of all of the subjects that Hogwarts teaches. So don't go poking fun at my intelligence when you are just as guilty."

"She has you there," laughed Minerva. "You can't very well pick on her when you are just as guilty as she is. However, the idea has serious merit to it and we can get everyone involved. For now, I believe that the two of you have some fun to get involved in and some shopping to do."

The group all laughed at the expression on Harry's face. It was great to see him able to take the playful jibes sent his way. Now that the fragment of the Dark Lord's soul wasn't leaching out his energy, he was much more enjoyable to be around and more prone to joking and playing with others. They were all sitting around talking when the fireplace lit up and Amelia called out.

"Harry!" she called. "You and Hermione need to come to the Ministry of Magic right away. They have just arrested Cornelius for being in league with Dumbledore. He has been making remarks about how he is going to kill you and get even with you for costing him his job."

"Didn't we already have him arrested?" asked Harry. "Like Skeeter, I know he was in trouble with everyone, but for the life of me, I can't remember if he was or not. Step aside Madam Bones. We were heading in that direction anyway to do some shopping. We can easily stop into the Ministry first and deal with this situation."

One by one, Harry and Hermione stepped into the fire and flooed to the Ministry. Things were getting even weirder with people who no one could remember if they were arrested or not. Things would definantly be better once Hermione was firmly ensconced as Minister for Magic. With a memory like hers, she would remember from now on who was arrested and who wasn't.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – Once more, I can't remember if Cornelius was arrested or not, so I am putting it off as he wasn't and got out. I figured it worked with Skeeter, so it could work again. Thanks in advance for the support. This chapter is shorter than most, but the end of the story is very close. So I am going to make sure that I can devote the last chapters to the capture and the epilog.


	16. The Plan

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or other wise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 16 – The Plan**

Harry and Hermione spun into view of the Ministry of Magic. Together they made their way to the courtrooms as were the rest of the instructions given. When they entered the room, they were met with a loud applause. Apparently, Minerva had shared their test results.

"Remind me to flog Minerva for telling everyone about our test results," remarked Harry waving heartily at everyone. "She really needs to tone down her gossiping. She is worse than an old woman."

"For starters," said Hermione laughing. "She IS an old woman. Secondly, the test results were recorded here in the Ministry. Thirdly, you can't blame her for being proud of us. We are like the children she never had. She loves us and treats us with happiness and pride. No one can be faulted for something like that."

"Yes wife," smirked Harry. "I get it. Shall we head to our seats? It looks like they want to get this over with as soon as possible. I can't say that I blame them. That bumbling fool of a former minister is nothing but trouble. I want him out of the way soon so that we can get on with life. I was very happy on the day that he got removed from office. He has to be the worst Minister that has ever graced the title."

"According to the records, there are lots for him to answer for," stated Hermione as the two headed to their seats. "He has done more illegal activities in office than any predecessor before him have ever done combined."

"Ouch," said Harry sitting in his seat. "That doesn't really instill a whole lot of confidence in the judicial rulings if the politicians are bigger crooks and Dung is. It doesn't say a whole lot of good things for the government either. I'm just glad that soon there will be a new minister that will follow the law to the letter and not bring about our destruction due to the stupidity of those that insist on breaking the law."

"Truer words were never spoken, Lord Potter," said Amelia coming up. "The fact that Cornelius is here today is relevant on why he is so adamant about threatening you. We have much we are going to bring to the surface today. Some of it will not be pleasant. It is just a matter of time before we have him under lock and key in the mines of Gringotts for some of his misdeeds and miscarriages of justice."

"Well then," said Hermione brightly. "How about we put away one more crook? Once we are done with this idiot, we can bring in the last known crook. This one is nothing but an annoyance. We need to ensure that people like him never get the chance to get away with their criminal activities. We need to start setting a better example to the public about what happens to those that break the law."

"It just so happens that I agree with you Mrs. Potter," remarked Amelia. "The time for people getting away with treason, espionage, criminal activity, murder, and many other forms of law breaking is at an end. A new era must be brought forth to ensure that many of us know that once this is all said and done that we have something to look forward to. We want it known that Britain is the safest of all places to be. Once we get rid of Cornelius, we can concentrate on bringing Dumbledore to justice. From there, it should be rather easy to keep the lesser criminals to heel."

"Make no mistake," stated Harry. "We need the populace to know that it is time that ALL criminals are brought to justice. We can't have anyone thinking that just because we don't see them that we won't eventually catch them. We also need them to know that just because their crimes are smaller than people like Cornelius and Albus, we need them to know that a crime is still a crime no matter how small they think it is."

"Well said," stated Augusta. "We shall ensure that Hermione gets all of her training done. She is already making great progress in some of the laws she is establishing. Once she is fully in control, she can make sure that there are many more laws created that will establish a way of life that will be beneficial to our community. We want all criminals to know that it is NOT ok to break the law. All parties that are taking part in the dark activities will see some form of punishment."

"That reminds me," mused Harry. "Once we are done with this trial, I would like to ask the Wizengamot for a favor by staying behind for a bit so that I can run a few ideas of my own past them if that is ok."

"I don't see why anyone would object," assured Amelia. "I will clear it with them as soon as we are convened. Everyone should finally arrive within the next few moments. There are always one or two stragglers in the mix. Ah, I think we are all assembled. Shall we begin?"

Harry smiled at her and took his seat. He knew that this trial would be the stepping stone for the new and improved Ministry. With his wife at the helm, the Wizarding World would step forward to a new and improved way of life. With his small input here and there, there would be nothing that couldn't be accomplished with the correct way of working it. He sat in his seat and waited patiently for the trial to begin. Hermione sat next to him as it would be a conflict of interest for either of them to preside over the hearing as it was Harry's life that was being threatened.

"We are here today to comer to a conclusion of the action of former Minister Cornelius Fudge," said Amelia. "It has been proven that he is in league with Albus Dumbledore and we are now in a position where we can eliminate one more of the old fool's allies."

"Before we get to that Lord Potter has asked that we all stay when this is done for a few moments so that he can run some ideas he has by us for approval," stated Augusta. "As we know that his ideas are probably for the benefit of our world, I suggest that we give him the courtesy of at least giving him a few moments of our time."

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that it is not a problem to stay and talk with him for a few moments to see what he has to say for the betterment of our community and such," called out Narcissa. "I'm sure that after we are done that we can ensure that our world will be a better place for all magical beings."

Many of the assembled witches and wizards all nodded in agreement with her statement. It was common knowledge to everyone that Harry Potter and his wife were the beacons of hope for their world and they were willing to do anything and everything to assist the young man and his wife in the endeavor.

"Getting back to the trial at hand, let us begin," called Amelia. "As with the previous cases, Lord Draco Malfoy will be sitting for House Malfoy. Lord Neville Longbottom will be sitting for House Longbottom. Their maturity in the last trial was very enlightening to us as they listened without prejudice and made statements that were well thought out and sound. Therefore, to continue to train them for when they take their spots permanently, we have asked them to sit in their respected seats again. Lord Potter will sit in his normal seats as will Lady Potter. All other seats belonging to Lord Potter will be sat by the proxy appointed."

"We are here today to ensure that this man, Cornelius Fudge is arrested for crimes against the wizarding community as a whole," stated Augusta. "He has been heard making threats against the wizarding world's most prominent figures. We also have proof that he is working with Dumbledore."

She passed around the files that stated the evidence against Cornelius. When she was done, she handed a memory vial to Amelia who played the scene in the pensieve for the entire assembly to watch. When the memory was finished, there were many glares being sent towards the former Minister. Harry raised his hand to speak and was acknowledged.

"It would seem that even though we were lenient with him before that we must take a stronger action to ensure that this man stops trying to harm us all," he stated. "I have no doubt that once he is finished with me and my lady wife that he will start targeting others with power and influence around the community. We need to stop him before he gets too much further into the machinations of Dumbledore the Stupid. A lesson needs to be taught here. Leniency on the criminals needs to be stopped. Things like this are starting to get out of hand. The more I try to give people a chance to see the error of their ways when it comes to trying to hurt me, the more they try and make bigger mistakes on top of the ones already in progress."

"It is time that people realize that just because we are Potters, Malfoys, Longbottoms, Bones, etc. that we are not to be made targets just because we have more than others," added Hermione. "It needs to stop. We may be rich and powerful, but we are still people with emotions just like the rest of the world. We are not infallible. We can be hurt physically and emotionally just like everyone else. We ARE only human. We have already suffered so much already. Harry has suffered more than one person should have to. It's time for this all to end."

"It just so happens that many of us if not all agree with you," said Madam Marchbanks. "There is no reason for people to target you just because you are Harry Potter or his wife. It's time that people realize that there will be repercussions for attacking those that have not done anything to warrant such criminal activities. We need to set an example for the future. All that is happening now is that our next generation is learning that it is ok to bully people just because you have a name or money."

"Lord and Lady Potter have more money and prestige than anyone else and they don't bully others," stated Tiberius. "They are fair, generous, helpful, insightful, and most of all, they are loving individuals with kind hearts and intelligent minds. We are all here today due to the greed and stupidity of a few. It makes the rest of us look bad. This really has to stop."

"Lady Potter was correct," piped up Dolores. "What's to say that, when they are done trying with Lord Potter, that the rest of us are not next to be targeted? This can't continue. I move to have Cornelius Fudge arrested. I move to have his vaults and assets seized and turned over to the Ministry to help fund a campaign against others like him. I move that Lord and Lady Potter be compensated for their pain and suffering."

"All those that are in favor of a guilty verdict, please light your wands," called out Augusta. They watched as every wand lit in favor.

"All those in favor of having the rest of what Madam Umbridge claim, please light your wands," she called next. Once more she watched as all the wands lit.

"After viewing the bank statements of Cornelius Fudge, I am hereby proclaiming the following," stated Augusta with a sneer on her face. "Lord and Lady Potter will each get one million galleons for pain and suffering. Each estate owned by the Fudge family will be sold to the highest bidder and the proceeds will be used to stop future criminals from behaving in the same manner. Said proceeds will be used to fund the Auror Department with better armor and training as well as more members. The records will show that Cornelius Fudge was the worst Minister for Magic in history as well as the most criminal. He will spend ten years in Azkaban Prison for his crimes. Upon release, he will spend a further fifteen in the Goblin Mines of Gringotts to pay back every last galleon he received to bribe the wizarding community. Guards, take the prisoner away."

With that, they sat and watched as Cornelius was dragged from the room screaming in rage. When he was gone, Augusta turned to Harry and acknowledged that it was time for him to talk.

"I asked you all to stay a little longer for a reason," he began. "It has come to my attention that we have places that specialize in dark objects as well as selling them to the public. Why not use some of that money to close down some of those shops and establishments? We can seize their assets to further fund the campaign. The dark items in question can be used to learn how to block, destroy, or otherwise create light weapons to counter. We can set up a new department within the Department of Mysteries that specializes solely on creating the light version of the dark items."

"You know," mused Amelia. "That's actually a great idea. We can always use the information to help further our intelligence in trying to eradicate the dark all together. We know that there will always be dark witches and wizards out and about, but we can make the world a bit safer by learning how to counter it with minimal bloodshed. This will ensure that our world improves in a proficient and quieter manner."

"This is definitely something that can be worked on," claimed Tiberius Ogden. "It has loads of merit and it is something that is easily worked with. By improving our Auror Department, we can use them to target places like Knockturn Alley. Once we pick off places like Borgin and Burkes, we can ensure that there are fewer dark items being sold to the public."

"I say let's put it to a vote and then begin the process," said Hermione. "It's not like we can't accomplish this if we make sure that it is done in a way that is legal. We can shut down places that sell dark and dangerous artifacts."

"All in favor please light your wands," called Augusta. Once again all of the wands lit in agreement.

"Then I suggest that we get started," she said with a smile. "We can get things going in no time."

"Excellent," said Harry happily. "The next bit of information I want to discuss is what we can do about Dumbledore. I had an idea recently that was said to have merit. However, due to the plan and the amount of magic it would require, we have altered it to a more reasonable location."

"This is intriguing," said Augusta. "What is going through that mind of yours? It sounds like you have a devilishly delightful means of capturing the old fool once and for all."

"My original idea was to set a spell on the soil of Britain to capture Dumbledore the moment he steps foot on her," stated Harry. "I gave the idea that the spell should consist of something that would not only tell us where he is when he lands, but will knock him out and incapacitate him at the same time making it easier for us to capture him. However, my wife confided that the amount of magic needed would take away from every wizard in the country not to mention most of the main continent to maintain it."

"We all agree that the plan has merit," assured Hermione. "However, we managed to make it more realistic by suggesting that we use the grounds of Hogwarts instead of the whole country. In this way, we can capture him without wiping out everyone's magical core in the area. We want to capture him without killing ourselves in the process. Using this spell on Hogwarts grounds is WAY easier than the whole country."

"So what do you need us for?" asked Augusta in confusion. "I agree that this has extreme merit for success. What is it that you need for the Wizengamot?'

"Well," stated Harry slightly embarrassed. "We don't have such a spell that is known to us. Also we need the assistance of the Ministry, Gringotts, and others to help us actually set up the spell. From there, we need the assistance in luring the old coot to Hogwarts. We came up with the idea, but we need help to pull it off. Powerful Hermione and I may be, but we are not that powerful."

"You know," remarked Rufus speaking up from his spot on the floor in the Auror section. "I think that we might be able to come up with something in the Department of Mysteries to assist with that. We have contacts in that Department that would be able to come up with the web style spell you are looking for. If we can get Lord Slytherin to assist with the power boost, between the three of you, you can actually give energy to the spell with little to no discomfort to yourselves. It wouldn't be that much different than powering the wards at Hogwarts."

"With permission from the Headmaster, Chief Witch, and Minister, we can get right on this and get something set up," called out Cooper from the Department of Mysteries. "It shouldn't take us to long to come up with the correct calculations and design of the web spell. We can have it done within a week to a month. From there, we can incorporate the assistance of the elves, goblins, and any other magical creature willing to assist us in stopping Dumbledore. They have as much to lose as we do if we don't get him into custody soon. He is a danger to us all if he should be able to take over. From there, it will be rather simple for Lord or Lady Potter to keep it powered up. With assistance from Lord Slytherin, we can keep the spell powered with just a bit of energy at any given time."

Augusta looked over at Amelia and both smiled. From there, they looked over to Hermione and nodded their heads for her to make the decision.

"Let's get started then," Hermione stated. "If it's ok with you Cooper, I would like to be a part of the creation as I am very knowledgeable with Arithmancy and Runes as is my husband."

"The input and assistance of both Potters and Lord Slytherin would be deeply appreciated," assured Cooper. "We know that all three of you have high marks and knowledge with both of those subjects. Congratulations on your scores. Those are pretty impressive for two of your age to take courses that are higher in level than your classmates of the same year."

"Thank you," said Hermione blushing. "We are going to finish our studies and get our NEWTS and Masters by the end of our seventh year while being part time in our future jobs."

"We promise to continue to work hard for you all," stated Harry. "We want a better world for our children and their children. With the assistance of all of you, we can insure that each of your descendants as well as ours even has a world to grow up happily in."

"We have some good news to impart to you both," said Narcissa. "We have managed to open an orphanage for wizarding children that have no families. The way it will work is that they will be there until they can be adopted into a family. We are going to make sure that all first generation witches and wizards are well cared for and watched over to ensure that what happened to Lord Potter doesn't happen to future generations."

"We have named it the Lily Potter Orphanarium," said Amelia. "We want the orphan children to be loved and cared for."

"Who is going to run it and look out after the children?" asked Harry. "It would have to be someone who doesn't look at blood status and gender. We want the children to know what love is and how to cope with what they will go through."

"I am going to run it," called Molly from the visitors stand. "Arthur and I will run it together. Now that all of our children are grown up, we feel that we still have more than enough love to show children who need the love and guidance that this worn torn world has to offer. After all, you and Hermione are the last two that I have to worry about, and I think I speak for all of us when I say that the two of you are way older than your years in the way you act and carry yourselves."

"I can't think of anyone better," stated Hermione happily. "Mother Molly is the best one for the job. She will definitely spoil each child and teach them what they need to know to get by in this world."

"Dan and Emma are going to work with us," said Arthur. "We all feel that it is beneficial to all of the children to have a working knowledge of both worlds. This way, they can assist us in the future as liaisons between the muggle world and wizarding world. We want first generations to learn magic, but we also want purebloods to know about the mundane world as well. We can benefit so much better with some of the technology that the mundane world has to offer."

"We really need to see about getting electricity in the magical world," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Some of the comforts that non magicals have is way better than what we witches and wizards have."

"We are already working on things like that in the Department of Mysteries," said Cooper. "I am a half blood. Therefore, I'm more than familiar with things like electricity and such. We have a few ideas that we are working on as we speak. It will just take us longer than we expected due to the interruptions we have been having with people such as Dumbledore and Fudge. They had cut our funding for such things in the past. However, since they are no longer in the picture, Madam Longbottom and Madam Bones have given us some of the funding back."

"We can use some of the money we are obtaining from followers of the dark to assist in the campaign," stated Harry with a smile. "We can easily do things better in Hogwarts should we be able to have electricity and things like that. We should also get rid of quill and ink and start using notebooks and pens. It is a lot easier to write with and those of the professors that have to read some of our work knows that it is because we use something that is extremely difficult to work with. I'll have a list of things I would like to change presented to the Board of Governors by the end of the month so that we can incorporate the better ideas for the upcoming school year."

Heads were nodding all around at Harry's proclamation. Those people that was familiar with things like ink pens and pencils were delighted by the concept. People like Severus were delighted to hear that Harry wanted to do something about the atrocious handwriting that was presented to documents and things when he had to read and grade them. Things would definitely be improving at Hogwarts with Harry at the helm.

"I will be personally speaking to Ragnok and Griphook of the goblins and see about getting their assistance with this project," promised Amelia. "This way, they are dealing with someone that is used to them, their ways, and familiar with you and Hermione."

"Thank you Madam Bones," called Harry smiling brightly. "That will be one less job off our backs. We promised Professor McGonagall that we would go and have some fun today as well as pick up our books and stuff that we will need for the upcoming school year. I think while we are out and about, I will take my lovely wife of a fancy restaurant and have a nice dinner to celebrate our grades and such."

"That's a lovely idea," said Severus. "Just make sure that you send word to someone if you run into any trouble. We haven't seen Dumbledore in this area of the country for a while, but that doesn't mean he isn't lurking about. Make sure that you watch your backs at all times. At the first sign of you not being able to handle the trouble, I want you to summon Dobby and Winky immediately. We don't want any harm to come to the two of you. Powerful you may be, but we will worry anyway."

"Thanks Severus," said Harry smiling. "We will be careful. We will also not stray any further than Diagon Alley. This way, there will be people watching out over us. I'm sure by now that you guys have the entire alley watching for us and over us when we are on the street."

"Of course we do,' stated Augusta with a smile. "Even though you are soul bonded and powerful, you are still our children after all. No matter how old you get and how powerful you become, you will ALWAYS be our children."

"It's nice being a part of a family isn't it?" asked Hermione of her blushing husband. "This is what you should have had your entire life. Now you have it in abundance."

"For that remark, I think I will let you have more than a few books from the bookstore," smirked Harry causing Hermione to draw her wand and chase him from the room.

The adults all laughed at the scene and went about to their assigned jobs. Each knew that if they wanted to implement the spell that would capture Dumbledore, then they would need to get to work and get things done.

Harry and Hermione raced through the Ministry and out the doors into the sunlight. Many of the older witches and wizards smiled at the energy and fun that the two teens were having. Together, the duo went to the apothecary where they stocked up on all of the ingredients they would need for potions. From there, they hit the bookstore where they both bought many books. It wasn't long before they were sitting in a restaurant and were enjoying a delicious dinner.

"We know that we have time before school starts to get our homework done," said Harry. "I figure that we can have anything left over done in a matter of hours. Now that Dolores is going back to the Ministry, we still need a DADA professor. I wonder who we can get this year to come and teach the subject."

"Why not ask Voldemort to come and teach?" suggested Hermione. "He may have been the Dark Lord, but he is skilled in that particular portion of magic. Give him what he finally wanted. Let him come to teach. He will make a great instructor."

"I think that is an excellent suggestion," said Tom entering the room. "I would be more than happy to give up a year to enhance the minds of the students of the school. It will give them a full insight on what the dark arts are all about while at the same time, I can instruct them as to how to combat them. It would be a very beneficial year to all."

"We can even have some of the Auror trainees come and sit with you in the classes and learn from you as well," remarked Harry thoughtfully inviting Tom to join them. "This way, they have a better idea of what they will have to deal with should another person try and take over the country. You are by far the best candidate for the job. I'll talk it over with Minerva and see what she says, but I doubt she will be against it. She actually enjoys talking with you now. I think she fancies you a bit."

"HARRY!" stated Hermione looking in shock at her husband. "You shouldn't tease Marvolo that way."

"Oh lighten up," said Harry with laughter. "He seems to think it funny too. See? He is even laughing with us. I think he likes her just as much."

"She is definitely a unique woman," admitted Tom. "She is a year or so different in age to me as well. She is powerful, intelligent, and supportive when the cause suits her."

"I'll see what I can do for you then," said Harry patting Tom on the arm. "Maybe I can set the two of you up. Now that you are taking the potions to help give you better facial features, I can see the two of you as a couple."

"Don't make me hex you Potter," said Tom playfully. "I would hate to have you hurt because your own wife and her guardian helped me teach you a lesson."

"Hmm," said Harry thoughtfully. "You may be on to something there. Have you ever seen Hermione angry? If not, I suggest you talk to Draco Malfoy. In our third year, she actually punched him in the face. When she finally pulled out her wand, it was within seconds that everyone vanished as if they apparated away."

"Ah," said Tom. "Remind me to never get on her bad side. I would like to keep my features in some kind of human semblance if you don't mind."

"I'm still sitting here," huffed Hermione good naturedly.

"Of course you are pumpkin," soothed Harry grinning. "We love you all the more for it."

Laughing amongst themselves, the group all knew that plans were in the mix. Harry and Hermione told him about the plan to lure Dumbledore to Hogwarts and capture him while on the grounds with a web spell that would need his assistance.

All knew that if those three put their minds and magic together, that they would be able to accomplish anything.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I am going to end this chapter right here. I want the next and final chapter to be a good one with the capture of Dumbledore and the punishment he will receive. Thanks for the support.


	17. The Dealings of Running A Castle

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or otherwise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 17 – The Dealings of Running a Castle**

The entire magical community worked together to set the trap that would capture the notorious Albus Dumbledore. Goblins were sent to patrol the grounds of Hogwarts as were Aurors. Voldemort was also seen at the castle for days at a time working with Harry to improve not only the wards, but the overall experience to be had in the castle.

The days turned into one another at an astonishing fast pace. It wasn't long before the new school year was upon them. Harry and Minerva were waiting patiently in the Great Hall for the students to come in. Those that had been there the year before knew that Harry was going to be a part time Headmaster until he graduated from school. That Harry only had a few classes a week was not known to many. Harry had kindly asked the parents of the students to keep some of his personal life a secret.

Finally the first years were brought in by Severus. It was with great patience that Harry sat through it and clapped politely for each and every student that was sorted into the different houses. Hermione was sitting in her spot at the Gryffindor table watching her husband with interest. Things had happened during the summer that made things for the Potters a whole lot easier.

When the students were all sorted, Minerva stood up and waited until everyone quieted down and gave her their undivided attention.

"Before we begin our feasts, I have a few announcements to make," she proclaimed. "The first is that Harry Potter will be Headmaster of the school even though he is still taking three classes. He passed most of his other courses with high grades and at NEWT or University levels. Therefore, please do NOT be alarmed if you see him sitting in Potions, COMC, or Runes. He still wants to obtain a NEWT in all three of those subjects. We all agreed that since he was still of an age to do so, that it wouldn't be a problem for him to sit his remaining NEWTS despite his status."

"This DOESN'T mean that you can disrespect him while he is still in those classes," stated Severus speaking next. "He has the full backing of each and every professor here. Though he is taking these classes, he is STILL the Headmaster and able to dole out detentions, punishments, or point deductions or awards should the need arise. To try and pull something on him due to his age or status, will have dire effects on the one attempting it. While in those classes, he may notice something that we professor may miss."

"We have made much progress last year with the changes that Lord and Lady Potter implemented," said Filius speaking next. "It is with great pleasure that we announce that there will be only one staff change this year. It is with great honor that we introduce Lord Slytherin as your new DADA professor. He may have a dark background, but we felt that he was the best one to teach you how to fight the dark."

"Let it be known that I DON'T care what house you are in," said Tom speaking next. "Just because I am a Slytherin descendant doesn't mean that I will favor those that are in that house. You are here to learn Defense from me as well as a small overture of the Dark Arts. Just because you wear silver and green doesn't mean I am going to be your friend. Just because you were scarlet and gold doesn't mean I will badger you or pick on you for it. You are ALL students who need to learn. I have full confidence that you will all learn something from me. There is still a major threat out there by the name of Albus Dumbledore. He will not hesitate to make sure you pay for his preconceived notions of wrongs done to him. I am here to teach you how to counter those attacks. Any misbehavior in my class will result in you being thrown out with severe consequences."

"I will be assisting where and when I can," explained Harry standing and speaking next. "I feel that it's prudent for me to work with the staff in between my classes so that I can get a feel of what it's like to be in a classroom as an instructor rather than a student. I'm doing this so that I can fill in for any professor that needs a substitute due to illness or other emergencies. Like my colleagues, I will not look at your house insignia. As many of you know, I don't care what house you are in due to the friendships I have built in each and every house. Tutoring for the different subjects will continue this year as they did last year. Those that are interested in being a tutor, please turn your names into your Head of House so that we can have things set up like we did last year."

There was a general excited feel in the air and Harry smiled as he looked at his wife and gave her a nod. She stood up and walked up to the Head Table. When she was ready, she addressed the school.

"Like my husband, I still have classes that I am going to go for a NEWT in," she explained. "In the middle of all my classes, I am studying the laws and such to assist in making our world a better place for all witches and wizards regardless of blood status. With that being said, I have people from the Ministry working with the school. We still have a serious threat out and about in the form of one Albus Dumbledore. You will see the Goblins of Gringotts around the school as well. Please stay out of their way as they are here to protect you from the threat. Aurors are also going to be working in shifts around the castle for the same reason."

"All we ask is that you do what you are here for," said Harry speaking up once again. "You are here to learn and to have fun. Leave the troubles of the adult world to those of us that are in a position to take care of it. You shouldn't have to worry about it until you turn of age and have graduated. With that being said, please enjoy your meal. Don't be alarmed if you find the professors sitting at the tables with you from time to time. I know I will be."

With a laugh from the assembled teachers and students, Harry lifted his hands and food appeared on the tables. With a smile, he joined Hermione at the Gryffindor table with Luna, Draco, Neville, Hannah, and Susan. Chatter broke out around the area as the other professors all sat with the students as well and enjoyed their meal. When the meal was done, Harry stood once more.

"In the rush for Lady Potter and me to learn everything that we could, we neglected to appoint a Head Boy and Head Girl," he stated. "So therefore, I have the privilege of announcing that this year's Head Girl will be Katie Bell of Gryffindor. We did have some problems with the post of Head Boy as the ones eligible for the position leaves something a little to be desired. Therefore, we are going to make Draco Malfoy the Head Boy for this year. If he does a good job, then he will retain that post through next year as well. I was told by the Heads of House that each house has their prefects and such, so please make sure that each of you announce yourselves to your dorm so that the younger years know who to turn to if they need help. My replacement for sixth year prefect is Neville Longbottom. Lady Potter's replacement will be Padma Patil. Thank you for your attention, but I think it's time for you all to head to bed."

The students all stood and made their way to their prefects. Harry had a smile on his face as he watched the Great Hall empty. Things were definitely going to be for the better this year. When all of the students were done, Harry turned to the others.

"The goblins told me earlier that everything is set up for the trap for Dumbledore," he informed them. "Now we just need some kind of bait to lure the old fool to the castle. We don't know what we can use for that. It has to be something that will spark his interest but at the same time, will not put the students in danger."

"We will need to think on it and get back to you," said Tom. "I agree that we need something that will spark his interest, but like you, I don't want to see the students getting hurt because of it. Between Lord Potter and I, we have managed to create a ward that will automatically lock the school down in case of an emergency. We couldn't have done it without the knowledge of Lady Potter. Immediately upon an attack, the doors will shut and nothing will be able to get back in without the code word. Only Lord Potter can bring the school out of lockdown once it has started."

"I have one idea," murmured Harry thoughtfully. "What if I decide to use the Elder wand as bait? I can place an ad in the paper that states that I am going to put it on display in the entryway of the castle so that all can see the fabled wand that has had many names over the centuries. We can do a whole history lesson on the wand and have Mr. Ollivander here to give it. We can even have outsiders come in to view something that is a legend in our world. I can even put my cloak on display as it is also one of the Deathly Hallows."

"Why not put all three Hallows on display?" asked Hermione. "If you are going to go that far, you just as soon put the third one on display as well. Even though it no longer is a host for the soul shard, the Resurrection Stone in the ring still works. We can have someone read the story from the Tales of Beatle the Bard. It will make for a great plan to lure the idiot here if he thinks he can get his hands on these three famous items."

"That is actually a brilliant idea," stated Minerva. "This way, we can ensure that he comes to the castle as he would do anything in his power to get that wand back in his grasp. Add in the fact that he will want the items that are rumored to bring the bearer power over death itself and you have a foolproof plan already in the making."

"Not that he will be able to use it," stated Harry with a malicious grin. "I am the true master of that wand and nothing will get it to break its allegiance to me. I would love to see the look on his face when he realizes that he has been outsmarted once more. I would also like to point out that though they no longer act as host for the soul shards, we also have the relics of the founders that we can put on display for the public as well for a while. This might lure him out if he thinks he can take weapons away from me."

"We will get the chance to see," remarked Hermione before she changed the subject. "Minerva, Harry and I were wondering if we could have our ceremony here on Halloween. We figure that it's time to make it official so that people will stop thinking they have a chance to get one or the other of us. There are still those out there that feel because they don't know about a ceremony that one or both of us is still on the market."

"I see no reason to deny you your request," said Minerva thoughtfully. "It is your castle after all. We can cancel classes for the day and make the most of it."

"Thanks Aunt Minerva," said Harry with a blush. "Severus, I was wondering if you would stand along with Neville as my best man. Hermione wants Minerva and Luna to stand with her and I would be honored to have you with me on this special day."

"I'm delighted that you asked me," said Severus. "The honor would be mine to stand for and with you on your special day. Who are you going to get to perform the ceremony?"

Both Potters looked at Tom. He stared back at them for a moment before he nodded his head in agreement.

"Why me?" he asked. "I have no official capacity in Britain or anywhere else. I am just your DADA professor and new friend."

"You are also Lord Slytherin," said Hermione wisely. "You have the most powerful bloodline other than Harry in the country or world with your heritage. Being the only other member of the famous founders alive would give the wizarding population something to think about. Now that the two of you are allies rather than enemies, the world will have some hope that we can come out of the darkness with our eyes wide open rather than half shut."

"Very well," replied the older wizard. "However, you both will owe me for this. You are slowly tarnishing my reputation to that as a person who is light and fluffy. I will not have it."

"Oh course not," snickered Harry knowing that Tom was joking. "We wouldn't dream of taking away your title of the most notorious Dark Lord in history. We will even make you a plaque for the entrance of the Great Hall. 'Here teaches Voldemort. He was once the Dark Lord and now he is a fluffy bunny.' That should get people flocking to see you."

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" stated Tom pulling out his wand and firing small hexes at a running Harry and Hermione. "I AM GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT. STAND STILL POTTER SO THAT I CAN PROPERLY HEX YOU. I'LL SHOW YOU A FLUFFY BUNNY YOU IMPERTINENT WELP."

Filius and Minerva were wheezing due to lack of oxygen for laughing so hard. Pomona and Severus weren't much better, but were able to help the older professors to stand and guide them out of the hall.

The next morning, Harry attended Potions with about ten other students that managed to get the grade to enter the class. If they thought Severus was tough before, it was nothing compared to what he was now.

"Now that you are in your NEWT Potions lessons, the potions we will be making will be harder and more dangerous," he explained. "It is in your best interest to PAY ATTENTION to what you are doing and not goof off and make a mess of things. Before you all is some cauldrons with different potions in it. I would like for each of you to walk forward and take a sheet of this stack of parchment. You will notice that each cauldron is numbered. I want you all to write in the correct potion by its looks, smell, and texture. The person who has the most correct identifications will earn fifty points for their house. As there are representatives of each house, it is possible for any house to get the points. In the event of a tie, all those that have the most correct will receive the points. Please begin."

Everyone stood up and took their sheet from Severus. While Harry couldn't technically earn points, he could still earn approval from the strict Potions Master. He walked up to the first cauldron and had no trouble identifying the Polyjuice Potion. Next he identified Amortentia. From there, he filled in the different potions. It was the last one that was confusing the young man. He was sure it was Felix Felicis, but he wasn't sure what it was doing in the class. This was one potion that would have to be watched as many of the students who had bad habits would love to get their hands on something like this. Severus noticed him standing there and approached.

"Is everything alright Mr. Potter?" he asked. "You seemed troubled by this potion. Are you having trouble identifying it?"

"No," said Harry thoughtfully. "I'm sure it's Felix Felicis, but it will need to be hidden once we are done with class as I don't want some of our misfits getting their hands on it or some of these other potions. We don't know what kind of trouble we will have with the old fool and I don't want any of these potions to end up in his hands helping him in any way."

"You have my word that they will all be dealt with once class is over with," promised Severus. "If you are done with your sheet, I would like to grade them all quickly so that you can all have them back."

Harry handed Severus is test and walked back to his cauldron. Severus quickly looked over the test and handed the papers back to everyone.

"The two people who were able to get all of these potions correct were Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," he told the class. Both were able to get ALL of them correct. Fifty points is awarded to Slytherin as a reward for his knowledge. As I can't give the Headmaster house points, I will just congratulate him on a job well done. We will be brewing each of these potions this year. Some of you will do wonderful at it and others will struggle. Time will tell who is in what category."

With that, Severus went into an explanation as to what each potion was likely to do both good and bad with the students. Everyone in the class took notes carefully as they were sure that if there came a time in their future that they needed these potions, that they would want to learn how to brew them.

When class was done, Harry headed to Charms so that he could sit with Filius as a way of learning how to run a class. He listened carefully to the older professor as he worked with the older students on NEWT subjects. From there, he did the same with some of the other professors. Each time he sat in, the professor just nodded to him and then ignored him. This was just what Harry wanted. When he was done for the day, he went to his office to handle some of the paperwork that needed his immediate attention. He worked on his homework and got it finished as well. Things were going well so far. He just hoped that it would continue to do so.

The days turned into weeks. Harry was able to fall into a routine as had Hermione. Both were blessed to have the support and comfort of the teachers when they were working. Both were still getting high grades in all of the classes they were taking. Harry made it a point to sit in as many classes during the days as he could so that he could see what each year level was like with each professor. He did this to ensure that he would be able to comfortably cover any class that needed him in case of an emergency.

During a class in DADA, Tom had asked him to assist him with a duel so that they could show the students what it was like to have two powerful wizards doing battle. Neither wizard was aiming to hurt, but they let the power be seen and known to the students so that they understood that when you are battling for your life, you have to know what to use and how to do so. When the lesson ended, Harry agreed to work with Tom all week so that he could assist him with the lessons. This was quickly followed with other professors asking Harry to give examples of his power to the students when it came to their lessons as well.

It was during one of the lessons for COMC that Harry had to act in his role as Headmaster. Hagrid was working with some of the more dangerous creatures when Harry noticed that one of the students was not particularly behaving in the class.

"Excuse me Professor Hagrid," called Harry during a sixth year class. "I have to make a small example for a moment."

"Be my guest Harry," said Hagrid waving a hand to him. "What did you need to say?"

"I'm watching you teach the class about hippogriffs," he stated. "However, Mr. Smith here is insisting that this is a waste of his time. Therefore, as you are busy working with those students that are actually interested in learning about these magnificent creatures, I would like to utilize my position as Headmaster to dole out a small lesson of my own."

Hagrid sat back and waited with a smile on his face. This was part of the reason why Harry was going through the different lessons with the different professors. He wanted to watch and learn while at the same time get comfortable with what he was doing as head of the school.

"Mr. Smith," said Harry addressing the student. "We have had this lesson before, but due to circumstances, we had to move this particular magical creature to NEWT level. If you care to remember, it was Draco Malfoy that got injured the last time due to not paying attention in class. Mr. Malfoy. Please remind us what happened in that class."

"I didn't pay attention to Professor Hagrid," said Draco quickly catching on to what Harry was going to do. "Therefore, I insulted Buckbeak and he ended up sending me to the infirmary with a torn open arm. While Madam Pomfrey was able to fix it up in a snap, it was embarrassing, and almost cost Professor Hagrid his job and Buckbeak his life."

"Correct," said Harry. "Ten point to Slytherin for your explanation and another ten for your respect. Now Mr. Smith, you are known to have a bad attitude towards others of the other houses. You have always insulted people due to you being inattentive and uncooperative. Today it will end. With Professor Hagrid's permission, I am deducting twenty points from Hufflepuff for you inability to pay attention. I am also deducting ten more for trying to encourage others to do the same. You will serve detention with Professor Hagrid for one week where you will learn how to care for these magnificent beings. Is that acceptable to you Professor Hagrid?"

"Yes Headmaster," stated Hagrid with a smile in his voice. "That ought to work out nicely."

"The next time you even remotely cause trouble in this class, you will be dismissed permanently from the class and you will NOT receive a NEWT in this subject," stated Harry pointedly. "This class is not a free for all. This is NOT an easy grade and if you want to earn a NEWT, then you will work for it. Let this lesson be learned for everyone in hopes that you take this class seriously. We have dangerous creatures out there that can be the cause of injury and death. We are here to learn how to prevent these situations."

"Thank you Headmaster," said Hagrid politely. "Smith, you can meet me after dinner for two hours each night for the next seven days."

Zacharias went to protest, but caught the look on Harry's face and thought twice. Harry waved to Hagrid who happily continued with his lesson.

"Nice job Harry," whispered Hermione. "That ought to teach him a lesson. Don't forget to speak to Professor Sprout about the incident as well. As she is his head of house, she can assist in making sure that he does what he is supposed to."

Harry nodded as he walked forward to demonstrate how to approach a hippogriff. Hagrid beamed at him as he and Hermione showed the class what it meant to be proactive in class. Even Draco worked hard to show that some things were worth the time and effort.

There was even the rumor that he was dating someone from Hufflepuff.

The days went by and the professors of the school got together to start setting up the bait. Harry cordoned off an area where he set all three Hallows together in a group. In another section, he placed the repaired parts of the Diadem of Ravenclaw, the Locket of Slytherin, the Cup of Hufflepuff, and the Sword of Gryffindor. He made sure that each of these groups had wards that couldn't be breached by anyone other than him and Tom as he placed wards spoken in Parseltongue on them. The Goblins took it one step further and placed a guard on each set of relics in six hour shifts to protect the items.

"Harry, I sent a letter to the Daily Prophet describing what we are doing with both the Relics and the Hallows," said Minerva. "We want it to get out that we are hosting an open house on each of the items for people to come and view them. I have also taken the liberty of contacting Batilda Bagshot and Albion Ollivander so that they can come and give history regarding the objects in question."

"Thanks Aunt Minerva," exclaimed Harry happily. "That's a load of my shoulders. Now I see why the old goat made you the Deputy. You are an invaluable individual that makes my life so much easier. Add in Uncle Severus to the mix and you have a team of leaders that knows how to get things done. Aunt Pomona and Uncle Filius are no slouches in the departments either. All of you have my ultimate and endearing gratitude for all that you do to make sure that my time here as Headmaster and student is memorable."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," said Severus. "As per your usual standards, you are obtaining an Outstanding in each of the three classes you are taking. Your grades are only matched by a few other students. Your wide and Draco are a match for you, but they are not getting all outstandings like you are. In fact, I had to give Draco a detention for ruining a potion due to not paying attention."

"I saw that," stated Harry with a worried look. "It isn't like Draco to lose it like he did. I hope that you had him checked by someone. He usually gives me a run for my money in potions."

"He is fine," admitted Severus. "He was paying more attention to Hannah Abbot than his potion is all. While I admire him for dating a Hufflepuff, I will not let him lose it due to not concentrating in class."

Harry laughed at this as he went about his normal duties around the school. Severus and Minerva were with him while he did things that needed to be done with their input and advice on the matter. Hagrid walked in and was looking rather disgruntled.

"What's wrong Hagrid?" asked Harry looking at his large friend curiously. "Has something happened with Smith that we need to know about?"

"You could say that," stated Hagrid. "The boy refuses to do anything that I tell him to do. He even called me a half blood oaf. I docked points from him and he laughed at me. I don't know what to do with him."

"Zacharias Smith," called Harry's magically enhanced voice. "You are to report to the Transfiguration Classroom immediately. If you are not there in ten minutes, you will find yourself in serious trouble."

"Come with us Hagrid," stated Severus. "We will help you deal with this nonsense and get this all taken care of before the night is out. It's time that people stop looking at one's bloodline and start understanding that things will be done differently now that Dumbledore is no longer in charge of this castle and what's happening in it."

"Is there something that I can do to help?" asked Tom as he came around the corner and met with the group. "I couldn't help but me curious as to what's going on. Pomona said to tell you that she will meet you in the classroom as well. She was going to go and get Filius on her way there."

"We need to break some bad habits that are starting to crop up," said Harry. "It isn't anything serious yet, but it can blow out of proportion if we don't deal with this soon. It's time that people stop looking at ones lineage and start looking at that person as a human being."

The group of professors met in Minerva's classroom and sat down. Zacharias entered the room and saw everyone assembled before him and started to panic. Harry shut the door with a flick of his hand and gestured for the sixth year to sit.

"Do you really think that we are so inept as teachers and leaders of this establishment that we wouldn't take an interest in a student who is not only being disruptive in class, but is also refusing to do what he is told?" asked Harry in a dangerous voice pausing while Hermione entered and sat with the group. "You were specifically told to do what Hagrid told you to do during detention. Not only did you NOT do what you were told, you ended up insulting a professor of this school."

"The time for a new way of doing things in Hogwarts started last year," said Severus coolly. "You were there when the decisions were made and the ideas and ideals were decided upon. For whatever reason, last year, you did what was expected and behaved in a less obnoxious way. This year for some reason, you think it is ok to revert back to your normal self. This is UNACCEPTABLE."

"We are going to have to take up your punishment a notch," said Minerva in a dangerous voice. "You are hereby relieved of your detentions with Hagrid. You will serve a week's worth of detentions with me. When that week is done, you will serve another will Professor Snape, then with Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout, and finally ending with a week with Professor Slytherin."

"On top of all of that, you are hereby banned from Hogsmeade for the rest of the year," stated Pomona furiously. "You will be too busy to be able to go. I'll be sending a letter home to your parents explaining the circumstances behind this."

"You are also banned from any extracurricular activities for the next two months," added Harry. "You will also be serving a week of detention with me. You are hereby on probation. If you cause just one more bit of trouble, you will be suspended for a term. Your attitude in the past is not going to continue into the future. You are hereby expelled from Professor Hagrid's COMC classes and you will NOT be getting a NEWT in the subject."

"You will write a two thousand word essay of apology to Professor Hagrid on why you shouldn't have treated him the way you did," said Filius speaking next. "You will turn it into me and I will read it. If I find that it is unacceptable, you will continue to redo it until I'm satisfied."

"Tomorrow during breakfast, you will apologize publicly to Professor Hagrid or I will make you sorry you were born," hissed Tom angrily. "You are no longer a child. You should know better than to insult someone that could smash you with one hit should he be so inclined to do so. You have been warned about your attitude by me before. Make no mistake that you will NOT get the opportunity to do so again."

"Should you continue with this attitude, you will be expelled from this school and your wand will be snapped," interjected Hermione. "Being a bully will no longer be tolerated in our society. If we can get people like Draco Malfoy to be polite to those that are less fortunate than him, then there should be no reason why you can't follow with everyone else."

"You can't do that to me," said Zacharias suddenly. "Your punishments are too harsh for something small like calling someone a name. My parents won't let you get away with this. They will pull me from this school and I will go somewhere else. You will regret trying this with me. You will be punished for this Potter."

"By all means," said Harry waving him back. "Let's get your parents here and make that call. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang are NOT accepting transfer students at this time. This means that at most, you will have to go to Egypt for schooling or be home schooled. As you are being so uncooperative, we can take your punishment one step further. When your parents get here, they can take you home for the next two months. When you get back, you can attempt to get caught up with your schoolwork. If you can't and you fail, you will repeat your sixth year all over again."

"For the record Mr. Smith, "said Minerva. "Your threats of what your parents will do mean nothing to any of us. I happen to know that your father will be furious with you. You have been nothing but rude since the term began and you will not be getting away with it. I have a note that came from your parents that stated that any punishment due to your problems with your mouth were acceptable to them. Therefore, they will not be happy to learn that their son got suspended for two months within the first few weeks of school."

"We have other things to do around the school," said Harry looking at her. "Will you deal with all of this or do you want me to handle it?"

"I will take care of it," said Minerva. "Hermione and I can deal with this while you go with Severus to handle the reports for the day. Not to worry, as Mr. Smith will be gone within the hour. There will be no repeat of tonight again. OH and Mr. Smith, once you return to Hogwarts, your other punishments will be waiting for you."

Harry gave one last glare to the mouthy boy and he left the room followed by Severus. Things were definitely changing in Hogwarts. The time for bullying was over.

AUTHOR'S NOTE – I was going to end the story with this chapter, but I think I can go one more with this. We are going to capture Dumbledore in the next chapter. Thanks for the support.


	18. Ending the Threat

DISCLAIMER – I took my ebony wand and gave it a flick and said Accio Robert Pattinson and Daniel Radcliffe. Suffice to say that didn't work. I tried again and said Accio, the rights to Harry Potter. That didn't work either. So that means that I do not own anything except the plot of this story.

DISCLAIMER 2 – some of the character will be OOC. This is because I do not feel that I should stick to what Rowling's did. If I wanted to be sued, I would plagiarize her work. So the character attitudes will be to MY liking.

PLEASE – Do not flame me because you do not like the story. I humbly ask that if this story is not your cup of tea to switch to coffee or soda. Flaming me due to slash, stats, or otherwise things you don't like, will not do any good. Also, I humbly ask that if you do pass an insult to do it at me and not my readers. It is unfair to those that are actually enjoying the story to be bashed because you don't like it. Thanks for your consideration.

**Chapter 18 – Ending the Threat**

The days were long. The episode with Smith was the turning point for those pranksters or trouble makers in the school. Every student who graced the halls of Hogwarts knew that the staff was all in one mindset that the time for degrading another being due to race, creed, or even sexual orientation was no longer allowed. In the end, Mr. and Mrs. Smith withdrew Zacharias from the school to home school him. He had caused so much grief that his own housemates were looking for blood.

Opening day for the viewing of the fabled Deathly Hallows and Founder's Relics was upon the staff. Harry was sitting in his one class of the day for Potions when he felt a twinge on the wards that alerted him that others were attempting to pass the wards to get onto the grounds. Harry waited patiently as those that were allowed did so. Severus noticed his distraction and stood with him.

"You seem distracted Headmaster," he mused. "Is something bothering you that we need to know about? This potion needs your undivided attention or it will be dangerous to you and others."

"I'm sorry Professor," stated Harry politely to show the class how it was done. "There are people attempting to get onto the grounds early for the showing of the two displays. So far, I have allowed Mr. Ollivander to pass. Professor McGonagall must be busy that I am the one having to allow people to pass. I do apologize, but I'm having a hard time doing both. Is there any way possible that I can be excused from today's class and make it up one evening this week?"

"That might be for the best," acknowledged Severus. "I know how hard it must be for you to be sensing people wanting in and not being able to do what you need. I will let you know when we can meet for you to make up this work. Why don't you go and deal with the people trying to enter the grounds. Is the one we are waiting for there amongst the crowd? Can you tell if he is there?"

"I'm picking up subtle hints that he IS in the crowd, but his magic is cloaked somehow and I'm not sure if it is actually him or not," admitted Harry. "It could be that I am in two places at once and can't get a full lock on him."

"Just go," said Severus. "Draco and I will clean up your stuff for you. Catching the old fool is severely important for the safety of our world. I'll keep you posted for the makeup class."

With a wave of his wand, Severus banished Harry's potion. Said person smiled at his professor and left the room in a hurry to deal with the influx of people that were trying to get onto the grounds. It wasn't long before he knew for a fact that Dumbledore was amongst the people attempting to gain access to the grounds. The only thing keeping him back for the moment was the fact that Harry stopped all access until he was allowed to be there to witness the ending results.

As Harry raced to the doors of the castle, he noticed that Griphook and Kingsley were there with knowing looks on their faces. They could tell by Harry's expression that the time was now to activate the sting and catch the old fool once and for all.

"Harry," called Griphook. "What are you going to use as bait should he decide to not enter the grounds. He might not if he realizes that something is wrong and it's too easy for him to get to the castle. We need a backup plan just in case something goes wrong with the first one."

"If he doesn't come willingly to the castle due to ease and what not, I am going to go out alone and try and temp him into stepping onto the grounds," explained Harry. "If I'm alone, he won't think twice about coming after me. He will think that he actually has a chance to capture me in some form. If I go out with others, he may decide to try again another day."

"Just be careful," stated Kingsley forcefully. "I don't want to have to tell your lady wife that you did something both reckless and foolish. She will have all of our heads should something happen to you."

"She already knows and is on her way," said Harry tapping his forehead. "She has been listening to this whole idea and she approves it provided I let her get into position first. She wants to be able to have a clear shot of the old bastard if something should go wrong. She wants this to end today as much as we do. Things can't move forward until we catch him for what he has done to the wizarding world in general."

Harry waited with the group for a few moments as he watched in his mind's eye as Hermione and Minerva raced along the halls to get into position. He also watched as others of the sting operation moved into position to provide the much needed back up. Dumbledore was not being taken lightly. Each knew that he was a dangerous man that had a snapped mind. He would hurt anyone who got in his way of the final prize.

"Harry," called Hermione via the link. "Aunt Minerva and I are in place. I think that once we get him onto the grounds, that you should have the school lockdown so that none of the students get hit with an accidental spell or whatnot. We want him captured as easily as possible with minimal damage to property or people."

"Relax love," responded Harry. "I'm already working on it. I will be going outside with Mr. Ollivander only and only onto the steps so that we can talk to the people beforehand. I want you to keep a close eye on anyone that is not really paying that much attention. That person will either be Dumbledore or someone out for some sort of revenge on his part. We want them taken down swiftly and quietly."

Hermione closed the link between them. She knew that both she and Harry would need to concentrate as much as they could on the positions of everyone so that they could hit when it was needed. Dumbledore may be a threat, but they weren't stupid enough to think that he might not have brought backup. They were getting ready for anything.

Albion and Harry appeared on the steps and watched as the gates to the castle grounds opened. They were watching as people lined up and moved in a single line. There were a couple of pranksters in the crowd, but the Aurors took care of them quickly. Harry knew that Hermione had Aurors acting like interested citizens in the crowd. Upon watching the line come in, Harry's attention was drawn to one man in particular. This man was acting like he owned the place and was holding back from coming onto the grounds.

"Bingo," whispered Harry to his companion. "It's time to ensure that he steps onto the grounds fully. We want him totally knocked out for the count. We can get bracelets and a collar on him within seconds. Cover me as I lure him out even more."

Griphook and Kingsley nodded as Harry broke off from the group and headed for the visitors. He greeted each with a warm smile and handshake. However, the entire time he did that, he was watching Dumbledore fidget outside the gates. Harry knew that he was covered as his wife was extremely skilled with a wand as was Minerva.

Harry took a deep breath and stepped towards the gates and paused. He watched the old man with a smirk on his face. He knew that the old man was fighting an internal battle. Harry simply crossed his arms and waited. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't fire a spell as the wards would prevent it. He also knew that Dumbledore had to cross the boundary for the trap to spring. Harry waited patiently as Kingsley and Ollivander lead the visitors into the castle. He wasn't too concerned as he knew that Griphook had him covered.

Harry eyed the old man with disdain and waited. Albus eyed him back and glared at him with hatred.

"You are a fool if you think that you can stop me from getting to the ultimate prize," snarled the old wizard. "I have worked for too many years to have some upstart like you stop me now. When I succeed, I will be immortal. Tom only thought he had it right, but I know how to defeat death and the only thing standing in my way is you."

"I'm sure that you aren't the first person to think so," smirked Harry. "Other wizards and witches more powerful than you have tried and they have all failed. You will be just another casualty to the concept. The only way you can truly become immortal is to have children and let them grow up to take your place. Defeating death is NEVER the answer. We all have to die sometime."

Harry was a little nervous. He knew his next move would be crucial to the plan. While he and Albus had a small verbal sparring, he needed the old man to actually step foot onto the grounds of Hogwarts. With an internal sigh, Harry turned his back on the old wizard and began to walk away.

"I will defend the prize," called Harry over his shoulder. "The Deathly Hallows are all on display and they will remain there until I deem it necessary to either destroy them to stop the madness in the future, or I shall bury them where no one will ever find them again. That is my legacy. I am the one to finally destroy the power of the Hallows. NO ONE will ever be able to defeat death by cheating ever again. It upsets the balance of things."

"You are a fool Potter," snarled Albus coming through the gates and attempting to hex Harry in the back.

As soon as his foot touched the hallowed ground of Hogwarts, the electrical charge slammed the old man to the ground unconscious. Hermione came out from her Disillusionment Charm and raced to her husband who was breathing heavy from the small amount of panic he felt while turning his back on the most dangerous man on the planet. The two held each other as the goblins quickly raced to the fallen wizard with the magical suppression bracelets and collar along with key figures from the Ministry of Magic.

"Is it over now?" asked Hermione hesitantly. "Will we finally get the peace and quiet that we deserve? I don't know what will happen if I can't just be your wife and get things done that we want."

"It WILL be over soon enough," assured Amelia coming to stand next to Hermione and Harry with Augusta on the other side. "For the sake of keeping up appearances, we HAVE to hold the trial. There is no doubt that he will be found guilty, but we need to uphold the law. From there, we will push him through the veil so that he never hurts another living soul again. You have MY promise on that."

"From there, it will just be a matter of finishing your schooling and training and you both will be able to take your spots in society with your heads held high and your smiles on your faces," said Augusta. "I do expect grandchildren from you both. After talking and spending time with the Grangers, they are expecting them as well."

"GRANDMOTHER," stated Hermione looking scandalized and extremely red in the face. "We are still rather young for that. We will eventually give you the great grandchildren that you want, but you will have to wait a couple of years for that."

By now, Harry was so red in the face that it looked like you could cook a side of beef on it with success. Augusta, Amelia, Kingsley, and a few others that were with them, were laughing openly at the embarrassment on the faces of the two most powerful beings for magic on the planet.

"I'm sure you will let me know when the trial is," stated Harry in a strangled voice as he raced towards the castle to get away from the witches. "I think I'll just go and hide for now in my office. I'll see you in a little while Mione."

This just made the assembly laugh that much harder. The great and powerful Harry Potter was able to stand up to the most powerful wizards in the world and come out unscathed, but was running from a simple conversation like having children. It was amusing even to the goblins that were watching the scene with laughter on their lips and happiness in their eyes.

Time moved swiftly for those in the castle. It wasn't long before Harry got word via Hermione that the trial was set for two weeks later. Harry was working in his courses and was rapidly making progress in them as well as his duties around the castle as both teacher and Headmaster. From time to time, the professors let him take over a class to teach so that they could see how he would do. Even Severus was pleased when Harry was able to take over one of his potions classes and not only teach it, but he prevented any accidents from occurring in the lab. Each of the students was able to turn in a properly brewed potion.

"All it takes is a little patience," snickered Harry. "I'm sure that one day you will figure it out."

Harry raced around the corner laughing as the second Stinging Hex flew at him with Severus bellowing behind him. The students and fellow professors were all laughing at the happiness that was radiating from both men while they teased one another.

Finally the day came that was scheduled for the trial. Harry walked in with his entourage and waited for Amelia and Augusta to acknowledge him.

"We are here for the trial of Albus Dumbledore," called Amelia. "Before we begin, Lord Potter has something that he would like to say regarding the seating arrangements of his seats for the day."

"Thank you for that," said Harry politely. "There is a slight difference in the seating arrangements for today. Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout are acting Heads today at Hogwarts due to the guardianships and so forth. However, due to the circumstances, I have with me some of the professors of the school and they wanted to be here. Therefore, it has altered who will sit where for today's trial only."

"Proceed with the details for the records," called Augusta with a smile. "For today due to the severity of the convictions, Madam Bones and I are both going to act as Chief Witch of the Wizengamot."

"Lord Voldemort will sit for Slytherin today as his bloodline is that of Slytherin," announced Harry looking to the scribe. "Lord Snape will sit for House Snape only today. I will be sitting in the seat for Potter. Lady Potter will sit in her spot as Lady Evans today. Lady Narcissa Black will sit for House Black while Lord Draco Malfoy sits for House Malfoy. I will ask that Charms Master Filius Flitwick be allowed to sit for House Ravenclaw for today only."

"That is acceptable," said Augusta while Amelia nodded in agreement. "What of Houses Gryffindor and Hufflepuff? Who will sit in those seats for you? Or will you sit more than one today?"

"Due to whose trial it is, I will only sit for House Potter," stated Harry with a smile. "I was hoping that Lady Longbottom would consent to sit for House Gryffindor. I think that even though you are the Chief Witch for the day, with Neville sitting for House Longbottom, House Gryffindor will need a voice."

"I can do that," assured Augusta. "Thank you for the faith that you have given me today. House Hufflepuff will need a voice. From there, we can bring in the prisoner and get started."

"I was hoping that Madam Bones would allow me to let Lady Susan Bones sit for House Hufflepuff today," enquired Harry looking at Amelia. "The reason I ask is due to the fact that more of our students are in their sixth year. They will need the practice for when they graduate school and take their places among those that are already in a position to assist."

"I will allow it on one condition," stated Amelia pointing her finger sternly at Harry. "That condition is that you protect my niece should anything happen in this courtroom today. I am making her safety your responsibility. Should something happen to you, then Lady Longbottom will NOT be getting her great grandchildren from you."

Harry squirmed before Amelia turning a brilliant shade of red. The members of the panel were watching this with amusement while others laughed outright at the look on his face.

"I'm only joking Harry," called Amelia when she was sure she wouldn't laugh. "I know you will take care of her. She may sit for House Hufflepuff today. I do enjoy seeing how red you get when we talk about you having children. I would love robes in the colors that you turn."

Harry did the only thing that he could get his brain to accomplish. He looked her square in the eye and stuck out his tongue at her. This only caused the panel of wizards and witches to erupt in gales of laughter. Harry stuck his nose up in the air and with as much dignity as he could muster he walked to his seat and sat down. The rest of his party all took their seats while holding back laughter. Even Tom was fighting to hold back laughter. It was so easy to pick on Harry.

"I just wish I knew when it became pick on Harry day," groused the owner of the name. "All these women are talking about children and grandchildren. I haven't even made it that far yet and they are acting like I'm some kind of stud for breeding purposes."

"Oh lighten up love," said Hermione kissing him on the cheek. "If they didn't love you, they wouldn't pick on you. Besides, once we turn seventeen, we can start working on children. Though, I would prefer to not have one until I turn eighteen if you could manage it."

"I'll do my best," stammered Harry while the panel broke out in fresh waves of laughter. "I do have to say that if you people don't stop talking about this whole having children thing soon, I may just start hexing people and get it over with. Tom if you or Severus makes just one comment, I will make sure that you aren't even able to think with that part of your bodies any more. The only reason I'm not hexing Augusta is that she is too old to have those feelings anymore."

One stinging hex later, and the panel was ready for the prisoner to be brought in. It was time to get serious. Play could always resume when the threat of the wizarding world was taken care of. Albus was brought in and bound to the chair.

"We have made sure that the prisoner had no potions in his system that could circumvent the Veritaserum," stated Amelia to the panel. "We wanted to make sure that he could not get around telling the truth today. Once we begin the questioning, we need to make sure we get all of the answers we need. Let's begin."

Amelia nodded her head to the wizard with the bottle and watched as the prescribed amount of potion was placed in Albus' mouth. The older wizard tried to bite the man only to get slapped in the face for his trouble. Once the glazed expression was on his face, the questions began.

"State your full name for the record," declared Amelia. "Make no pretenses that you will not use names that are no longer yours to use."

"My name is Albus No Name," he said. "Potter took my former surname from me and I'm prohibited from using it. I was once Dumbledore."

"Did you murder Sirius Black?" asked Amelia directly and to the point. "If your answer is yes, we want a reason as to why you did this."

"Yes I did," answered Albus. "I needed to get all of Harry Potter's guardians out of the way so that I could get to him easier."

"Why did you want to get to Harry Potter?" asked Amelia. "What is so special about him that you needed to get to him?"

"He was the only one to survive the Killing Curse," said Albus. "I needed his blood and magic so that I could accomplish the same thing. Once I had it, I could kill him and be invincible myself."

"Did you have anything to do with the deaths of James and Lily Potter?" asked Harry suddenly.

"Yes," said Albus. "I set everything up and cast the Fidelius Charm myself. I immediately sent word to the new secret keeper that he needed to get ahold of Tom. Once that was accomplished, then the Potters would die and I would be the most powerful wizard on the planet."

"Why did you seal the Potter wills and Vaults?" asked Hermione. "What would you gain if you did that?"

"I wanted the money," said Albus simply. "There was much of it and I needed it to keep up the lavish lifestyle that I was accustomed to. By sealing the wills I was able to keep his birthrights from him. I didn't want him to know that he was heir to the four founders of Hogwarts. I needed to keep him ignorant so that he could kill Tom for me."

"Why would you want me killed?" asked Tom. "I had done nothing to you and had you left me alone, I wouldn't have done half the things that I did in my life."

"You were another one with power that I wanted," said Albus. "By controlling you, I would control the power. I didn't like the fact that the heirs of the four most powerful witches and wizards of the age were coming into existence. I wanted to be remembered as the most powerful and intelligent of them all since the time of Merlin."

"But you aren't," stated Hermione scandalized. "Even I have more intelligence than you do and I'm only just fixing to turn seventeen. I have more power and intelligence than you do in my little finger. You are nothing but a greedy old man that has been using the power of others for years. It's time that you were stopped."

"I will be the master of Death," said Albus glaring at her. "There is nothing that any of you can do to end this. I will be alive and around long after you are all dead. I will see to it that Harry Potter dies. He is a host for a Horcrux and is evil. I am the leader of the light."

"You're a bit behind the times aren't you?" asked Harry snidely. "That Horcrux is long gone. Both Tom and I have made peace with that. You have nothing to lay claims to. I have all three of the Hallows. I AM THE MASTER OF DEATH and NOT you. You are just an old man with delusions of grandeur. You made my life a living hell just because I was better than you. You have lied, stole, killed, and many other despicable things in your life. You are nothing and will be remembered as nothing more than a criminal. That is the legacy that you are leaving behind."

"As the witness has admitted to multiple crimes including murder, there is only one thing that is left to do," stated Amelia.

"STOP," said Harry suddenly. "Tom and I made an agreement. WE want to be the one to carry out his sentence and his punishment. It was OUR lives that he ruined the most after all."

"By all means," said Augusta. "You and Lord Slytherin now have the floor."

Harry and Tom stood up as one and pulled out their wands. They both pointed them at Dumbledore and started to hiss in Parseltongue.

"By the might of the founders," they intoned together. "We banish you from the world of magic. By the right of conquest, we strip you of all magic. By the light of power, we sentence you to death. May he NOT have mercy on your soul?"

Hermione was translating for the rest of the group. People were in awe as Tom and Harry started to glow in the colors of gold and silver as the magic left their wands and hit the old wizard sitting in the chair. Albus screamed as his magic was torn from his body ruthlessly. He was in agony as they stripped him of his name, prestige, titles, livelihood, memories, and achievements. When they were done, Harry hit him with one more comment.

"Arianna would have been disappointed in you," he said. "My parents, Sirius, and all of the others that you coerced, murdered, or hurt are waiting for you on the other side. You are hereby sentenced to eternity of being tortured by those that you have hurt. When it is our time to pass on, WE will add to what you are already going through. May you rot in HELL for the rest of existence?"

With that, Harry waved the Death Stick and the Veil of Death appeared in the courtroom. Amelia and the rest was floor by the amount of sheer power that was radiating off of Harry. He had placed the Resurrection Stone on his finger and the Cloak of Invisibility on. He looked every inch of the Master of Death. With a flick of his wand, Tom removed the binding chains from around the old fool. Together, Harry and Tom flicked their wands and sent Albus through the Veil of Death.

"Never again will he hurt another living soul," said Harry angrily. "I am also going to assure that no one ever does anything that will hurt another soul using these items. The Deathly Hallows will never again be used to harm another living soul."

With that, Harry took off the ring and placed it on the floor. He took the Elder Wand and blasted the ring to dust before banishing it. When he was done with that, he took the wand in both hands and snapped it clean in half.

"I'm keeping the cloak as it is a family heirloom," he said. "It was the only one of the three Hallows that never harmed anyone living or dead. Therefore, I will have it to pass on to my own children as a legacy of what once was. The ring will never be used again to harm the dead and the wand will never be used again to harm the living."

Everyone stood and immediately began clapping their hands at the words that had just been spoken. Harry Potter was truly the icon of the wizarding world in which people were drawn to, to lead them forward into a brighter future.

EPILOG

Things returned to normal following the trial. Harry and Hermione breezed through the rest of their school year with ease. They also breezed through their seventh year with just as much ease as they did with the previous one. Both sat their NEWTS and passed each with flying colors.

They held their ceremony in a small little quaint church. It was only their closest family and friends there as they held the wedding that was meant to be all along. Within a year following that, their first child was born. They named their son James Franklin Potter to honor both of their fathers. Two years later, they had a little girl that they names Alison Lillian Potter to honor their mothers.

Alice and Frank Longbottom died in their sleep one evening about five years after the birth of their grandchildren. Augusta went on a trip around the world to ease the pain and suffering that she held for so many years. Neville took on the role of Head of House and was prospering splendidly with it. He and Luna married and were expecting children of their own.

Draco and Narcissa worked hard to make sure that the name Malfoy was one to be respected for the good deeds that were done rather than the tarnished image that was presented by Abraxus and Lucius. It took a few years, but they were successful in the endeavor. Draco eventually married Susan Bones and they had three children of their own.

Years later, the older staff members started to pass on the mantle of professor to the younger generations. Minerva and Tom eventually got married and moved away. Severus remained the ultimate bat of the dungeons for another fifty years before he retired to the quiet life of Snape Manor.

The deaths of Harry's close friends and family started with the passing of Hagrid. IT wants long before Augusta, Minerva, Tom, Filius, and a few others joined him in graves littering the grounds of Hogwarts.

Around their hundredth birthdays, Harry and Hermione retired and moved to one of the Manors of the Potter family. Their children picked up the reigns and with the help of the Malfoys, Longbottoms, Weasleys, and many others, they were able to make sure that the ideals and plans started were seen to fruition. No longer was blood status important in the wizarding world. It didn't matter if you were white, black, or green. It didn't matter if you were giant, half giant, goblin, or elf. Harry and Hermione had welcomed them all in their hearts and lives and made sure that equality was the key for making sure that the wizarding world survived to live another day.

It was just one night when Harry and Hermione were around one hundred and fifty years old that both were tired. They went to sleep that night and held each other in their arms. This was how they were found shortly after. Both had a smile on their faces as they moved on to the next stage of their great adventure. Both left legacies that were respected and protected. Each knew that no matter what, when living with others and working with others, that Blood was Thicker than water.

Fin


End file.
